Thunder Child
by Agent Five
Summary: Repost. Chasing Ash's demon signs, they run into another hunter with a powerful weapon. Eager to get the blade at all costs, they almost lose everything. Hurt!Dean Hurt!Sam Rated for violence, language, sex. All the good stuff!
1. Prologue

_**Lame Deer, Montana.**_

The smell of blood was unmistakable. It caught in her throat and clung there, sweet and metallic. Her stomach turned over and she held her breath, swallowing back the urge to dispense her last meal on the front porch.

She had known something was wrong the moment she answered his call. It was the command imbedded into a toddler's curious ears and never repeated until now. Yet she had understood the order completely and her world had stopped spinning.

_No matter what happens. Do not come home._

She had sat in her room in silence, staring at the cell-phone in her hand and unable to believe what she knew had to be true. The unimaginable had happened and all she could do was wait. Wait for further instructions, wait for someone else to call, wait the allotted 24 hours. And if there was nothing ... then nothing was left.

Seconds had ticked by slowly. Minutes had gradually turned into hours. She had missed that evening's rehearsal and ignored the persistent knocking on her door, covering her ears to block out the worried shouts from her friends.

She had heard the shrill ringing of other tones on her cell-phone as calls went unanswered, unable to explain to anyone why she could do nothing more than lay on her bed and stare at the ceiling, tears trickling back along her cheek and pooling in her ears. And each time the vibration alert had started up, her heart would stop and a flicker of hope would stir somewhere inside her. But it would never be his assigned tone that then began and hope would leave her with a weary groan.

Evening had moved into night and the warmth of the day had faded. It had somehow become so much worse to wait in the darkness and she had made her decision. Yes, he had given the command. Yes, she had known since childhood that she must obey. But she could not be still and patient while every fiber of her being had screamed that she had to go. There was always the chance that she could help and, if not, then at least she would know for sure.

Careful to avoid speed traps and taking all the quiet back roads she could, she had driven across the three states as fast as she dared. Backtracking and retracing her route to ensure no one was following, the way he had taught her. And every mile had seemed never ending. But when she had reached the entrance to the narrow, muddy turn off and seen the house in darkness, something inside her had died.

Approaching the house with the headlights dimmed and the windows open, every sense heightened to the slightest movement or noise, she had taken in every detail. The open curtains, the damage to the front door, the broken chain where once Max had been tethered. Tears building in her alert eyes, she had parked up away from the house and then crept amid the shadows to the front porch.

And now she stood before the partly open front door, her pulse throbbing in her head and her body shaking with adrenaline. For a second she paused, his teaching reminding her that her current situation was dangerous, let alone the perfect trap. But she had to know.

Easing the door a little further open and listening for any sound other than her rapid breaths, she stepped inside the house. Flicking on the torch she gripped tightly, she swung the beam around the hall and saw her first confirmation that the worst had happened.

Winina. Her body huddled in an awkward position against the far inside wall and her head lying a few feet from her torso, eyes wide and staring in terror. Sprayed up the wall and soaked into the tapestry runner was what filled the air; dark, thickly clotted blood.

The first tears trickled down her face and she covered her mouth with her free hand, choking on a sob as she leaned against the wall and felt the turn of the earth beneath her trembling legs.

It took a few minutes for her to regain the strength to stand. Tearing her eyes from the horrific sight of her aunt's mutilated body, she made her way through to the lounge. In here the smell of death was not as potent and the light from her torch found only broken furniture, scattered books and smashed ornaments. Whoever it was had been looking for something and she dearly hoped that they had not found it.

It was the same in the immense kitchen that took up the back half of the house. She peered round at the mess and swallowed back her tears. Trailing her torch beam along the hug oak dining table, she recalled endless happy afternoons with her family and the shared meals that would be filled with laughter and stories.

Tears blurring her vision, she crept back into the stench of the hall and made her way up the stairs. Evidence of a fight could be seen on the wall and varnished wood floors and she started trembling as she followed the bloodstains. Anger flooded through her as she walked along the landing to one of the many bedrooms and saw the shattered wood of the door to the room that she had once lived in. Her thoughts bombarded with images of innocent childhood and the smiling faces of her cousins, she pushed open what remained of the door and covered her mouth as her stomach heaved.

There must have been warning enough to grab the phone but not to get everyone to safety. Choking on the bile in her throat, she moved the torch light up over his bloodstained body and sank to her knees on the floor. Knowing all too well what she would find if she looked any further, she let the small forms in the four beds remain unseen. It was enough to now know what had happened to her family, she did not have the will to look upon what was left of the slaughtered children.

And then there was a noise. Lifting her head and swinging the torch about, every sense strained to locate the sound again, her heart then leapt as she heard him sigh and she stared at his still form. Moving onto all fours, she edged closer and held her breath as she leaned over what she could see of his face amid the wide cuts and clotted blood. And then she gasped as he opened his eyes.

"_Shicheii_?" She urged, her voice small as she used the native word she had called him as a child. Dropping the torch and placing her hands on his shoulders, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw him turn his head to look up at her.

"Hey … _heavohe_ …" He whispered.

She frowned and leaned closer, "Devils?" She echoed, "What? Who, _shicheii_? Who did this?"

He stared up at her and then suddenly seemed to recognize her. He groaned as he closed his eyes and shook his head a little. "No … _ma'eskone_ … you must not … be here …"

"I'm sorry, grandfather." She nodded sadly, "I … I thought - " She hung her head and fought back tears as she began to absorb the full horror of what had happened.

"Child?"

Looking back up, she saw him smiling faintly and he then groaned, blood gurgling in his throat.

"_Shicheii_?" She placed her hand on his wet cheek and choked on a sob.

"My …" He coughed hoarsely, struggling for breath, "My little thunder child."

She smiled and nodded slowly, "I'm here, grandfather."

"I told … told you not … not to come."

"I know." She husked, stroking her fingers along what little unbroken skin remained and combing through his long white hair. "I am sorry."

"I am glad …" His smile grew a little, "Glad you still … do not listen."

She returned his smile and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Who did this, _shicheii_?" She asked again, resting her lips against his skin. "Tell me."

"No, _ma'eskone_ … I cannot … let you do this …"

Leaning back from him, she saw the pain in his eyes and shook her head in reply. "They have to pay." She stated calmly.

"I tried … tried to protect you …" He frowned, trying to take a deep breath and gasping in a sudden panic.

"_Shicheii_?" She grabbed his shoulders and heaved him up from the floor. Holding his heavy body in her arms, she felt him shudder as he choked and tears rolled down her face. "No! Please … stay!"

Sighing in relief as the coughing fit passed, her grandfather rested back in her embrace and gave a slight moan. "You … you must do … something … for me."

"Anything." She answered easily and closed her eyes as he whispered his request. Her body shook as she suddenly could not hold back her tears any longer and she cried into his shoulder, rocking him gently.

And then he was gone. Her sobs became louder as she clutched his limp body tightly and felt him slip away. She held him for a long while, her arms growing tired and her back aching. When she could no longer support his weight, she laid him carefully back down onto the floor and rested her head on his chest, crying as she listened to the emptiness inside him.

Sitting up slowly and locating her torch, she stood on trembling legs and headed out of the room. Finding her way down to the cellar, she saw the door hanging from its hinges and her heart sank as she smelled the blood. Stepping through and descending the creaking wooden staircase, she decided to chance turning on the light and shrieked, covering her mouth in horror.

They must have all been there. Her eyes moving through the dark red puddles of blood and scattered limbs, she could see the shocked dead faces of what seemed to be the rest of the household. And it was too much. Her knees buckling, she stumbled down the last few steps and doubled over, heaving the contents of her stomach onto the concrete floor. Gagging on acid bile and her chest straining painfully, she leaned against the cold brick wall and waited for the nausea to pass.

Desperately trying to avert her eyes from the carnage around her and adrenaline making her body tremble, she followed her grandfathers instructions. Frowning in confusion, she knelt down and counted along the wall and found the single brick that, now she had saw it, was clearly different to the others. With shaking hands she pushed one corner and gasped as the loose brick moved. She pulled out the brick and paused for a moment, her head spinning. Reaching her hand into the gap, she discovered the wide space behind the wall and her fingers touched something hidden inside.

She pulled the rag-wrapped object from with the wall and sat back on her heels, staring in wonder. After a childhood full of her grandfather's teachings and adolescent years being instructed by her uncles in the ways of her unique family, she was not surprised to be holding the weapon in her hands. But after being sent away and never really understanding why she had to be hidden, she only now finally understood it all. And her mind raced as she realized that nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Six months later ...**_

Winter seemed to have suddenly arrived early along the East coast. Snow dusted the forest like icing sugar and the grey sky above the mountains was heavy with more. Along the shoreline ice gathered in folds in the high tide line and debris floated in the shallows.

Peering out of the passenger window and shivering involuntarily, Sam shook his head slowly. "Weird."

"Huh?"

Turning to his brother, Sam's frown grew and he sighed wearily. "This time yesterday, it was like hurricane season." He moved his gaze back out before them and took in the broken branches and fences that littered the edge of the road. "Weird."

"And exactly what we've been looking for." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah."

Dean glanced at Sam and then turned his attention back to the road. Guiding the Impala around ice-covered evidence of the gale-force winds of the previous day, he gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath. "Kinda full-on, huh?" Aware of his brother turning to look at him, he offered another shrug. "I mean ... how long have we been waiting for signs like this and now ... it's pretty intense."

"And then some." Sam agreed quietly, looking down at the map that lay across his thighs. Symbols and scribbled notes marked a pattern of freak weather events from the past month and the epicenter was circled in red: a small town in upstate New York.

"Listen ..." Dean frowned as he chose his words carefully. "I know the most we're expecting is a few leads but - "

"What if we actually find the demon?"

Dean again glanced at his brother, his frown deepening.

"I know how you feel." Sam continued, looking up from the map to watch the road unfurling through the trees.

"You do?"

Sam nodded and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "You think I'll go after it again. Charge in all guns blazing without thinking it through."

"Yeah." Dean confirmed in a sigh. "And considering the fact that we don't even have the one gun that will kill this mother-f - "

"I won't."

Dean paused in uncertainty.

"I mean, I'm not saying I don't want to end this bastard but ... we have to plan it carefully."

Dean nodded slowly and then gave a small laugh. "Ignoring the fact that the fucker probably knows we're coming."

Sam made no reply.

"Dude." Dean chided, "It was _in_ Dad ..." Flinching at the memory and his knuckles whitening as his fists tightened, he shook his head sadly. "Son-of-a-bitch knows everything we know."

Sam closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as adrenaline cursed through him. The possibility that the demon was now creating an illusion of signs purely to trap them had been a much heated topic between the two of them and remained unresolved. It was Ash that had started the debate, his home-made early warning systems picking up a perfect trail and the pattern appearing to his scientific mind as simply far too easy to follow.

"Slow and cautious." Dean continued.

"Yeah." Sam consented with a sigh and looked back down at the map. "Left at the next junction."

* * *

_**Wilton, New York State**_

The bar was set on the outskirts of the small town and was loud with raucous birthday celebrations. Watching through the thin smoke and enjoying the playful antics of the large group of friends, Dean laughed as the boy at the centre of the attention gulped down yet another shot of Tequila.

"Nothing!"

Startled, Dean spun round and groaned as he saw the tatty leather-bound file that that Sam had suddenly slammed onto the table. "Dude!" He protested, slapping his hand to his heart dramatically.

Sam sighed and sank into a chair beside his brother. "I checked through every database in the library. No missing people. No unusual events in the past five _years_ - let alone five days." He looked around the bar and shook his head in dismay.

"Hmm." Dean empathized.

"What did _you_ find?" Sam frowned.

"The bar." Dean grinned, indicating their surroundings. "And - yeah - not a lot else."

"This place is dullsville central."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Dean smiled, nodding towards the party.

"What? A frat party? Oh, please. Hold me back."

"Dude!" Dean gasped, "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that we've driven almost half way across the country and had about three hours sleep. And for what?"

"Decent beer." Dean offered lightly, taking a swig from the bottle he held.

Sam shot his brother a warning glare and gave another heavy sigh.

"Listen," Dean offered gently, "We got here late in the day. And there's not a lot we can do." He took another drink and rested back in his chair with a contented smile. "We'll have a good night's rest and start asking around in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Dude, it's a good bed."

"Soft mattress?"

Dean nodded, "Tasteful decor, clean towels, no crazy gimmicks. A few stars higher than our usual roadside dumps."

"And we can afford it?"

"Our alter egos certainly can." Dean affirmed with a smug grin.

Sam laughed gently. "Oh, man ... I keep forgetting how much you love this role-play shit."

"Role play?" Dean chuckled, "Black PVC body suit and - "

"Okay!" Sam held up his hands, "_So_ didn't want that image in my head!"

Dean's grin widened and he finished the last of his beer. Standing, he delved into his pocket for some cash, "Get you one, Sammy-boy?"

"Sure."

Catching the bartender's eye as he approached, Dean held up his bottle. "Two please."

"You got it." The man nodded and headed for the fridge.

Dean reached the bar and perched on one of the high stools. "I see birthday boy's still going strong."

"Who, Pete? Ha!" The bartender placed two fresh bottles in front of Dean and shook his head. "Yeah. He's gonna be suffering in the morning!" He laughed merrily, "I just hope for his sake he recovers before his daddy gets home."

"Oh?" Dean raised an eyebrow in intrigue as he paid for the drinks.

"Pete's the preacher's son." The bartender explained. "Lucky for him, there's some big ecumenical conference in Boston this week."

"Hell, yeah!" Dean laughed in agreement, "Nothing beats a parent-free zone on your 21st!" He took a sip of one of the bottles and then suddenly paused, his smile fading. "Wait ..." He frowned slightly, "You mean there's no priest in town?"

"There's no church folk at all. Not 'till they get back for Sunday mass."

"Uh-huh." Dean collected both bottles and headed back to his brother. "Think I just got bitten on the ass by the biggest sign, Sammy."

Sam frowned in confusion.

"Seems the Lord's finest are all out of state." Dean flopped into his chair with a sigh, "Maybe my sweet dreams premonition was a little off." He repeated the bar tender's information and took a long swig of beer. "Perfect conditions for Beelzebub's top dog."

"Great." Sam acknowledged, his attention then taken by something at the far end of the room.

Dean followed Sam's gaze and peered into the dimmer side of the bar. "What ...?"

"That girl."

"Huh?" Dean squinted slightly and then saw what had caught Sam's eye. "Hell-llo." He husked. "Nice spot, little brother."

"Dean!" Sam groaned, "Not in _that_ way. Dude, you're unbelievable!"

Dean spun back, grinning. "So I've been told." He saw the frustration in his brother's face and threw his hands up in the air. "What? Dude, you make it so easy!" He then turned back round to watch the girl that sat at the far end of the bar, first noting her trim figure and then seeing her sad demeanor, and could understand why Sam was intrigued.

It then became clear that Sam was not the only person who had been studying her. Dean watched as another patron moved towards her and leaned in close to speak to her. "Oops." Dean settled back against his chair and sighed in sympathy, "Looks like you've been beaten to it, Sammy."

Sam closed his eyes and dragged a hand through his hair. "Sometimes it amazes me how I haven't strangled you in your sleep."

Dean laughed in delight and raised his beer. "Love you, too, bro'."

Sam looked back up and then gasped suddenly, sitting forward in his chair. "Wo ..."

Dean turned round and took a moment to see what had his brother so concerned. The brunette was evidently offended by something and seemed suddenly upset, finishing her drink quickly and standing from her stool.

Sam grabbed the arm of his chair, ready to get to his feet at the first sign of trouble and his jaw tightening as he saw the man lean in close to the girl once again. This time she reacted with a rough shove and forced the man away from her. She then slipped on her jacket and hurried from the bar.

"And ... oh, crap …" Dean muttered under his breath, watching the rebuffed man stomping angrily towards the door. "He's following ..."

Sam got to his feet. "Let's go."

Outside, the night air was icy cold and the two brothers shuddered, pulling their jackets closer round them.

Sam looked first left then right and groaned in annoyance. "Where'd she go?"

"Shit!" Dean hissed, his breath billowing white into the air.

"Come on." Sam urged, heading along the side of the building. "If he grabbed her, then - " He stopped abruptly, spinning round towards a noise from somewhere across the street.

"You heard that, too?" Dean urged.

"Yeah." Sam replied, breaking into a run.

Dean followed quickly, sticking close to his brother. Another muffled shout then came from an alley along the street and they increased their pace, almost skidding to a halt at the end of the dark passage.

"Hey!" Sam cried out, lurching forward to pull the man away from the girl. He mistimed his intervention and gasped as a fist met his temple, sending him reeling backwards.

"Sam!" Dean quickly jumped in, making a rapid check on his dazed brother and then turning his attention towards the struggle. The girl was caught, her attacker choking her with his arm. Dean moved in closer and jabbed his fist into the man's side, feeling ribs give.

The man crumpled a little, loosening his hold. With a defiant cry, the girl writhed free and spun at him, landing a punch square on his nose.

"Go!" Dean ordered urgently, moving in to restrain the man.

"No!"

Dean was stunned as he was shoved clear and the girl flew at her attacker, pounding a right hook into his jaw and thrusting her fist into his abdomen.

"Hey!" Dean cautioned, seeing her attacker taking a moment to regain his composure. He took her arm and pulled her back.

"Get the fuck off me!" She glared angrily, shrugging from Dean's grip and stepping back in to launch another attack.

"What the hell - ?" Sam hurried to Dean's side, pressing the palm of one hand into his bleeding temple.

Dean watched the girl attacking her pursuer and suddenly saw something more than angry retaliation. Her moves were precise, her reactions agile and then he saw the weapon concealed in the back waist of her jeans.

"Dude ..." Sam grabbed his brother's arm and watched in concern as the girl drew the long knife from its sheath.

"Hey!" Dean hurried forward but was stopped by a sudden high kick to his chest. He crumpled over and tried to catch his breath, aware of his brother rushing to his side.

"Back off!" The girl cried and with a furious shout sank the long blade into the man's chest.

"Fuck!" Sam exclaimed, looking on in horror as the man collapsed back against the wall. "What the fuck have you _done_?"

The girl glanced back and groaned in disgust. "What I could have done much quicker if you two do-gooders hadn't interfered."

"But - " Clutching his bruised chest, Dean slowly stood up straight. "We thought - "

Shaking her head in annoyance, the girl turned back to her victim. She grabbed the hilt of the dagger and, ignoring the man's scream of pain, pulled the blade free. Stepping back away from the man, she watched calmly as he stared down in horror at his own blood soaking into his shirt. With a groan, he sank down the wall and crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"You - " Sam shook his head in disbelief and turned to Dean. "I don't believe it."

Dean frowned in confusion, watching the girl turn towards them and seeing the smile that danced on her mouth. He then noticed the man starting to move and saw that she was aware of it also. She nodded slightly and turned back.

The man was on his feet and making a lunge at the girl faster than seemed possible. And yet she was even faster. Slicing the blade through the air in a powerful stroke, she then ducked to the side and watched the man crumple face down onto the ground. In an instant she was on her knees beside him and grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing his head up. He gurgled a cry of pain and anger, blood pumping from the wide gash across his throat.

"Fuck …!" Dean whispered, suddenly seeing the sharp second set of teeth that descended as the man snarled.

Dropping the man's head back down, the girl then lifted the knife up high and with expert precision plunged it into the back of the man's neck. Blade hit tarmac with a strange clang and the head was severed from the neck.

"Oh my god." Sam husked in dismay. "A vampire?"

The girl laughed gently and wiped her knife clean on the dead man's coat. "Yeah." She slowly got to her feet and regarded them both in amusement. "The vulnerable little girl routine gets 'em every time."

"What?" A small smile danced on Dean's mouth, "You _lured_ him?"

With a satisfied smirk, she reached behind her to slide the knife back into it's sheath and then took a leather hip flask from inside her jacket. She unscrewed the cap and flicked a small amount of dark liquid over the remains.

Dean stared at the body and watched in wonder as it seemed to shudder slightly and then, like paper thrown onto a fire, curled up and disintegrated as small flames engulfed it.

"Wo." Sam grimaced in revulsion.

"Huh." Dean offered in approval, "That's a handy little clean-up trick."

She smiled and replaced the flask. "Thanks for your help, boys." She chuckled in sarcasm and strode from the alley.

"Shit." Sam sighed, looking after her disappearing figure. "I had no idea."

"No ..."

"God!" He laughed suddenly, "Dude, this is kinda embarrassing! I mean - "

"We just got our asses handed to us." Dean agreed, "By a _girl_!"

Sam watched his brother look down at the small pile of ashes that remained and saw him smiling in wonder. "Another hunter?"

"I don't know." Dean replied, "But this town has suddenly got a lot more interesting."

"What? Vampires?"

Dean groaned in disbelief and shook his head. "Sure, Sammy. Vampires." He scoffed and headed out of the alley.

* * *

Sam threw himself onto the generous single bed and moaned contentedly, letting his weary body sink into the plush quilt.

"Told ya." Dean smiled, perching on the edge of the adjoining bed and pulling off his shoes.

"Mmm ... wake me up in the Spring ..." Sam mumbled into the covers.

"Sure." Dean chuckled, "I'll handle things. You get your beauty sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. Cos I sure need it. Ha ha." Sam sighed, rolling onto his back. "Ow!" He reached up to touch his head and winced as his fingers grazed the crusty blood on his swollen temple. "So where d'you think she went?"

Dean rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head. "I wish I knew."

"The bartender didn't know her." Sam recalled. "Maybe she was just passing through."

"Nah." Dean lay back onto the bed and frowned up at the ceiling. "She was after that vampire."

"Tracking him?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess." He closed his eyes and lifted his hand to his chest, stroking the tender area over his sternum carefully. "But with no signs of any unusual disappearances, I doubt he was a local diner."

"You think he stopped by cos of the lack of faith leaders?"

"Maybe."

Sam laughed suddenly, "Dude, we could have been sipping down with the whole nest!" He turned onto his side and looked over at his brother. "You think she could have taken them all out?"

"I dunno …" Dean smiled happily, "But I'll have fun dreaming about it."

Sam groaned and flopped his head onto the bed.

"What?" Dean defended.

"You saw her. She's dangerous." Sam urged, "We've seen her sort of style before."

Dean frowned in thought.

"I mean, come on, dude!" Sam continued, "You remember Gordon. What if this woman goes after someone like Lenora?" His brother made no reply and Sam smiled in amusement. "That's if you can think about her with your _upstairs_ brain."

Laughing in delight, Dean turned to Sam and nodded merrily. "Good one."

Sam grinned, "You know ... if I wanted to play your game, I would point out that I spotted her first."

"Yeah. If only your _downstairs_ brain worked so well." Dean smirked, rolling out of range as a pillow was launched at him. "Besides." He stood from the bed and arched his back, rolling out aching muscles. "Thought you were saving yourself for little miss 'oil on canvas'." Turning, he saw Sam raising a middle-finger reply and he laughed merrily. "Say. Sarah's not far from here ..."

"No." Sam answered sternly.

Dean's smile grew and pulled off his shirt.

"Ouch!" Sam winced in sympathy.

Looking down, Dean saw the dark bruise on his chest and sighed heavily. Lifting his hand, he touched the edge of the blue-black patch and then moved his fingers up to the thick red scar that crossed diagonally down from his left shoulder. Shuddering, he shook himself from his musing and slipped off his jeans.

"You think we should track her down.? Find out more about her?" Sam asked, immediately regretting it as his brother giggled naughtily. "Okay. I take that back."

Dean grinned and shook his head slowly. "As appealing as they may be, I think we need to avoid any distractions." He answered honestly, pulling on his tatty old sleep shirt. "Y'know … look after each other." He pulled back the quilt and climbed into the bed. "Oh god ..." Dean sighed happily, "I'm with you on the hibernation idea, Sammy."

Sam smiled and reached up to flick off the light.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sorry." The sheriff shook her head. "There's been nothing out of the ordinary in this county for months." She sighed and regarded the photocopied image that lay on her desk. "You boys really think this fellow is around here?"

Dean shrugged, "This is where the trail ends." He then laughed softly, "'Course that could just mean that we've lost our touch." He glanced at his brother and watched him agreeing uneasily. Turning back to the sheriff, he frowned slightly. "You're sure? I mean, no felonies or reports of odd visitors?"

"Nothing." The sheriff insisted. "I mean, apart from this crazy weather, things have been quiet here for a while now. Fact is, I think parking violations and the odd speeder is all we've written up lately."

"And that's normal?" Sam urged.

The sheriff gave a small chuckle, "Look around you. Saratoga County is just about as simple a place as you'll find. And Wilton especially: good folk, small community. Everyone knows everyone and they look after each other. Hell, I think your guy would find us boring."

Sam quickly hid his smirk by adjusting his tie and then turned to Dean. "Well. I guess we move on."

Dean nodded and stood slowly, leaning over the desk to offer the sheriff his outstretched hand. "Thank you for your time."

"Sure." The sheriff walked them from her office but paused outside the door. "Hey. Shouldn't there have been something in the news about this guy as soon as he escaped?"

Dean met Sam's anxious glance and quickly improvised. "Not yet. We don't want him to know we're onto him."

"Surely he'd know that as soon as he climbed over the wall?"

"It wasn't quite as dramatic as that." Sam stepped in quickly, "Y'see … he sort of got free of his guards during a transfer. It's actually quite embarrassing."

"Oh." The sheriff looked between the two of them and frowned slightly.

"Them that must be obeyed hoped he'd be found sooner than this." Dean continued, "It's what us Feds like to call a major screw-up."

"I'll say!" Amused and apparently satisfied with their explanations, the sheriff headed along the corridor. "Well, we'll be sure to inform you if anything crops up."

"Thank you kindly." Sam acknowledged with a slight bow and followed his brother hastily from the building.

"You think she bought that?" Dean whispered, walking quickly but calmly towards the waiting car.

"I hope she did." Sam replied, "It took a lot of research."

"Ha!" Dean opened the car and patted the roof in delight. "You photo-shopped some poor bastard into America's Most Wanted."

Sam grinned.

"So." Dean climbed into the driver's seat and undid his tie, pulling the collar of his shirt away from his neck. "What shall we try now?"

Sam slid into the car and sighed loudly. "Watch and wait?"

"I can cope with that." Dean agreed merrily, starting the engine. As the motor turned over, the air shook with a sudden deep rumble of thunder and the previously fine morning darkened ominously.

Sam peered out of the window and watched the clouds gathering. "Not that it will perhaps be a long wait …" He mumbled.

Dean flinched as the first of the hail began to strike the bodywork and he grumbled under his breath as he eased the car onto the main road. "I sure hope we're doing the right thing."

Sam made no reply.

"I mean … if he _is_ coming here …" Dean continued, frowning in concern as the hailstorm became more violent, "What the hell are we supposed to do about it?" He caught sight of his brother's shrugged response. "Dude, you read Bobby's entire demon almanac. Tell me _something_ was useful."

Sam sighed and looked back out at the building storm. "Yeah …"

"What? No crazy chants or pretty drawings."

"Maybe."

"Great." Dean laughed sarcastically, "I'm sure we'll be totally fine."

Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly.

"Hey? You okay? Getting a message?"

"Yeah!" Sam laughed suddenly, "That I need more sleep." He hunched down into the leather seat and let his head flop against it. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"I'm with you there, little brother."

* * *

"Man!" Sam sat up slowly, stretching his arms out beside him and yawning wearily. "Did we really fall asleep?"

"_You_ did." Dean pointed out, frowning as he searched through files on their laptop.

"God …" Sam gave another long loud yawn, "I guess non-stop hunting is finally catching up with me …" Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Sam groggily got to his feet and straightened his clothes. "Found anything?"

"Yeah … maybe …"

Sam wiped his face with his hands and wandered closer to the small desk in the corner of the plush room. "Salvation, Iowa?"

Dean nodded, "Ash's program has predicted exactly what we're in the middle of - " He was interrupted by a sudden appropriate flash of lightening and glanced up at his brother as they both listened to the distant thunder. With a shudder, he then turned back to the computer. "But I wanted to take a look back."

"And?" Sam leaned in closer, seeing the newspaper articles Dean was skimming through.

"And it was just the same." Dean sighed, "Small quiet town, nothing unusual." He rubbed his eyes and sat back from the desk with a sigh. "And then boom."

"The demon?"

"Or us."

Sam frowned in confusion.

"Dude." Dean turned round to face his brother, "I just can't seem to get past the fact that this looks so much like a trap."

"Oh, not that again ..." Sam's shoulders fell and he sat down heavily on the foot of the bed beside them.

"Just _think_ about it for a second." Dean urged, "We could be bringing all this onto this town."

Sam was quiet for a moment.

"How many people might be put in harm's way because this bastard wants another pop at us?"

"So what are you suggesting?"

Dean shrugged, "If I'm right then all this will follow us." He flinched as another bright burst of light filled the room. "If I'm wrong, we'll come back."

Sam held his brother's earnest gaze and then dropped his head, groaning softly. "Fine." He nodded and looked back up. "Anything to stop your whining."

Dean smiled thinly, "Dude … we're in the area, we can keep an eye on things. And we'll have time to get our game plan sorted."

"Okay."

"I mean - "

"I said okay!" Sam smiled, "I guess we did run into this without thinking it through."

"Who? Us?" Dean teased. "Nah." Spinning back round, he closed the laptop and rested back against the chair. "We'll check out in the morning then. In the meantime … I need a beer." Standing slowly, he looked down at Sam and shrugged slightly.

"Sure." Sam stood and followed him from the room. "Shame to leave such a nice hotel, though."

"Mmm." Dean agreed and pulled the door closed.

* * *

The forked-lightning lit up the clouds north of the town and deep rumbles of thunder soon followed. A first few spots of rain spattered on the wet pavement and the two brothers hurried along under the eaves of the hotel, sheltering from the imminent downpour.

"Wait!" Sam stopped abruptly, giving a small groan of protest as Dean slammed into his back. He turned to his brother, his face full of worry. "Did you hear that?"

Dean frowned and listened to the approaching rain. A further clap of thunder pounded the air and then there was another sound. With a gasp, he spun and peered out into the amber-lit street.

"Hel - !" Came a more definite cry.

"Shit!" Sam broke free of their shelter and sprinted across the road. Aware of his brother close behind him, he ran round to the rear of the small convenience store and found a narrow yard littered with upturned garbage bins. In the corner of the yard, two women fought against each other and struggled to gain an advantage.

"Wha - " Dean reached his brother's side and then saw the fight, groaning in dismay. "Great."

Sam turned to his brother and smiled thinly, "My money's on the brunette."

Dean shot him a warning glance.

Sam looked back at the battle and gasped as the blonde woman seemed to suddenly gain an upper hand, snarling to reveal the sharp second set of teeth. Stepping forward, he was then pulled back and spun at his brother in protest.

"I think we learned our lesson last time." Dean offered.

And the fight then turned. As if filled with a burst of powerful anger, the dark-haired fighter broke free of the struggle and drew her knife. Fast and agile, she leapt back at her adversary and then cried out in pain as her advance was deflected and her weapon tumbled from her grip.

Sam shrugged free and hurried across the yard, ignoring his brother's shouts of warning. Collecting the knife from the ground, he moved closer to the renewed fight and held the weapon out before him. A strobe of lightning then lit up the area and his attention was caught by the gleaming blade. Gazing at the knife, he then saw the intricate carvings in the wooden handle and the symbols engraved into the steel.

"Hey!"

Flicking his head back up, Sam saw that the brunette had pinned her opponent in a strong choke hold. "Sorry." He shrugged sheepishly and held the knife out closer to her.

She grabbed the weapon and with one powerful stroke slit a wide gash across her opponent's neck. With a gurgled gasp the blonde sank to her knees on the wet concrete, blood pulsing through her fingers as she clutched at her split throat. With a sigh of relief, the victor grabbed a handful of blonde hair and forced the other woman's head forward to sink the knife into the nape of her neck.

"Shit!" Sam hissed, looking away in revulsion.

Wiping her blade clean, the triumphant woman looked up at Sam and suddenly smiled in recognition. "Well, hello." She then turned towards Dean and watched him as he neared. "If it isn't my knights in shining armor come to rescue me."

"Why? You in distress?" Dean asked in amusement.

Standing and sliding her knife back into the sheath at the base of her back, the woman nodded at the body by her feet. "What do you think?"

Dean's smile grew, "Now, that's a loaded question."

"Let me know when you find an answer." She retorted, again dousing the remains with what looked like strong tea.

"Kinda hard when we don't even know your name." Dean pointed out.

She shrugged and straightened her clothes, stepping over the burning vampire and moving past the two men.

"What?" Sam turned to his brother in mock offense. "No 'thank you'?"

"For what?" She spun back, smiling slightly, "I had it under control."

"Sure. That's why my brother Sam here had to step in to save your butt." Dean sniggered.

She held his gaze in slight exasperation and then turned to Sam with a friendly smile. "Thanks, Sam." Avoiding eye contact with Dean, she then waved and began to leave the yard.

"And I'm Dean, by the way." Dean added quickly, frowning in annoyance as she ignored him and continued away from them. "Hey!" He hurried after her and grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" Cringing away from his grip and her knees buckling, she clutched at her shoulder.

"Wo." Dean quickly let go and then saw the dark patch on her suede jacket. "You okay?"

"Fine." She husked, wincing as she stood up straight.

Dean took a moment to use the pale glow of the security lights to look at her flushed face. Behind the heavy black fringe, her smooth coffee colored skin surrounded dark, troubled eyes and he found himself caught as she stared evenly back at him.

"You're a hunter." Sam offered warily.

Unaware that his brother had moved beside him, Dean was startled from his thoughts and turned to see Sam regarding the woman in interest.

"I guess." She nodded.

"You mean 'slayer'." Dean smirked.

"Good one." She groaned in irritation and shot him a warning glare before then turning back to Sam. "He always this funny?"

"Ignore him," Sam waved in dismissal, seeing the look his brother stabbed at him and smiling in amusement. Stepping closer to the woman, he indicated the arm she was favoring protectively. "Can we take you to a hospital?"

"No." She replied quickly, "No, thank you." She corrected with a shrug.

Sam nodded slightly.

"Mina."

Dean watched her in interest as she smiled thinly up at Sam.

"Nice to meet you, Mina." Sam offered warmly.

The sparse drops then suddenly burst into the heavy fall that had been looming for some time and they all cringed as cold rain began to cover them.

"Listen, can we continue this little meet and greet somewhere dry?" Dean shuddered.

Sam nodded, smiling at Mina hopefully.

"Sorry." Mina shook her head and moved away from them, pulling her jacket closer around her body. "I have to go." She turned and broke into a jog.

"Wait!" Sam shouted and began to pursue her.

Dean watched his brother in curiosity, walking quickly after him and seeing Sam's confusion as he reached the end of the alley and looked around in surprise.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked breathlessly.

Dean glanced around them in wonder and gave a small shrug, shivering as the rain began to seep into his coat.

"She's fast!" Sam acknowledged.

"And seriously hot." Dean added, his mouth breaking into a wide grin and he gave a short whistle.

Sam sighed in despair and then stepped out to cross the street and sprint towards the bar they had originally been heading for.

* * *

The sleek black sedan did not go unnoticed as it pulled up outside the Sheriff's office and the two dark-suited men that stepped out of the car seemed to stand out against the quiet country town.

Frowning in interest, the young deputy watched the two men as they approached and he stood from his chair, smiling as he met them at the reception desk. "Can I help you, fellas?"

"I hope so." The elder of the two nodded, reaching into his jacket. "Special Agent Cole, FBI." He offered his ID and glanced at his colleague, "And this Special Agent Murphy."

The deputy nodded in greeting, "What are you folks up to this late in the evening?"

"Trailing a wanted felon." Cole replied.

"Ah, yes. You're 'escapee', huh?" The deputy indicated the poster on the notice board beside him.

Cole seemed to pause for a moment and then a smile danced on his mouth. "Actually, we now have reason to believe that he has an accomplice." He again reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. "Have you seen this woman?"

The deputy peered at the image and nodded slowly, "She looks sorta familiar, yeah …" His frown deepened. "Where did I …? Oh, I know! She was in Applebees, last night. I think we _all _noticed her at some point - she's quite a looker." He chuckled softly, "But you say she's with this escaped convict?"

"We have reason to believe so, yes."

The deputy nodded in thought, "She's not from this area. I mean, everyone knows everyone here and we'd have noticed if she'd moved into town." He gave a small laugh again and then saw that the two agents were apparently not amused.

"Listen, Deputy - " Cole leaned closer to read the badge pinned on the young man's uniform. "Jameson. We need the names of every lodging in the area." He demanded evenly, "And perhaps you should call in the Sheriff. We need to find this woman."

"Yes, sir!" Jameson agreed with excitement.

Cole turned to his partner and at last a small smile broke on his stern face. He watched his colleague nod in agreement and they both then headed further into the station.

* * *

Making a beeline for the bar, Sam removed his coat and gave it a shake. He smiled in greeting as the bartender wandered towards them. "Whiskey." He requested, his shoulders shivering as he perched on one of the barstools and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Same." Dean nodded, joining his brother and then regarding him in amusement. "Gotta hand it to you, Sammy. You are one _smooth_ dude."

Sam waited warily for his brother to continue.

"What?" Dean shrugged, "You got her name. I just got attitude." He smiled at the memory, adding: "Not that I'm really complaining."

Sam laughed gently, "Oh. That's how you like it, huh?"

Dean choked on his drink and stared at his brother in amused surprise. "Dude!" He grinned, "You finally learning something from me?" He watched Sam shrug coyly, "So … you really didn't notice that she is seriously fine?"

"Of course I did." Sam defended, "But I also took in other details."

"Oh really?" Dean's grin grew.

Sam rolled his eyes and gulped down his whiskey in one mouthful, grimacing slightly and then sighing in satisfaction as warmth flooded through him.

"Well?" Dean urged, "Details?"

"Sure." Sam shrugged, "Like her jacket."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Jess - " Sam paused for a moment, swallowing back a sudden lump in his throat. "Jess had one just like it."

"Oh." Dean frowned, "So?"

"So, it's not a cheap design." Sam explained.

"Ooh." Dean laughed slightly, "A slayer with fashion sense. That's a new one."

Sam groaned, "No, I mean it was once a smart jacket and now … did you see the dirt and the tears." He saw the lack of understanding in his brother's smile and shook his head slowly. "And the faded bruises on her hands and face." He continued quietly, "Almost as though she up and left a different life. And she's been through something rough."

"My kinda woman."

"Dude!" Sam laughed despite his irritation and regarded his brother in wonder. "Can you be serious for just one second?"

"Probably not, no." Dean replied merrily, catching the bartender's attention and ordering them each a beer.

"And that knife." Sam continued. "I've never seen decoration like that. And it seemed really old."

Dean chuckled softly, "And you think _I'm_ the one to worry about. Dude, you only clocked the clothes and the accessories."

Sam smiled and reached into his jeans pocket to pull out his phone. "I'm gonna call Ellen. See if she knows anything about Mina."

"Assuming that is her real name." Dean added, watching as Sam held the phone to his ear and waited for an answer. Listening in interest to Sam's side of the conversation, he took a long drink of beer and then fiddled idly with the label on the bottle.

"Great …" Sam sighed and closed his eyes, hanging his head as he listened to his phone. "Yeah … I understand. Thanks, Ellen." He lifted his head back up and shot Dean a worried frown. "I know. We will. Bye."

Dean watched his brother end the call and leaned closer to him. "What?"

Sam took a deep breath, "She's not heard of Mina or anyone fitting her description." He began, "And she said the knife doesn't ring any bells."

Dean regarded his brother in concern and saw the trouble behind his tired eyes. "And?"

"And she's worried that we're here."

"Oh?"

Sam nodded, "Apparently word of this place's lack of clerics is winding its way along the grapevine."

"Hmm." Dean sighed, "Open season in the Hudson Valley, huh?"

"Big time." Sam agreed, "We should check online for any clues about that knife." He turned over one of the cardboard coasters on the bar and reached into his jacket for a pen.

"You're such a boy-scout." Dean observed in mock disgust, swallowing down his beer. He then watched in interest as Sam began to draw out a collection of strange symbols. "Dude." He muttered, "Your doodles would make a shrink's day."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "It's what was on the knife, Dean."

"I know that. I was just joking."

Sam laughed softly, "See. Maybe if you'd turned _off _the charm, Mina would have been pleasant to you." He glanced up at his brother's amusement and then put his pen away, satisfied with what he had recollected. Drinking down the last of his beer and shuddering at its icy cold, he stood and urged his brother to follow.

* * *

"So. Where do we start?" Dean closed the hotel room door and shrugged off his wet coat, watching his brother head across to the laptop.

"I guess I need to cross-reference these symbols with anything off of our files." Sam started up the computer and settled before it. "Not that I managed to retrieve everything that we lost when the old hard drive was - " He paused suddenly, fleeting memories of the truck smashing into the Impala sending a chill through his body. "Anyway," He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I'm hoping we'll be lucky and I'll not have to search the entire web."

"Shit, yeah." Dean agreed quietly, opening the thick leather journal he had collected from his bag and sitting on the foot of the bed behind Sam. "Let's see …" He peered over Sam's shoulder and frowned as he studied the drawings on the coaster.

Sam laughed suddenly and glanced at his brother, "So much for not being distracted by her."

Dean smiled, flicking through his father's records and notes.

"Right …" Sam leaned closer to the laptop and scanned through the files.

The two of them studied in silence for a few minutes, referring back to the sketches and sighing wearily.

"Dude," Dean grumbled quietly, "This is going to take - " Turning another page, he raised his eyebrows in interest. "Or not."

Sam turned and peered down at the drawings their father had sketched in his journal. "They're similar." He acknowledged.

Dean nodded and read through the handwritten notes. "Ah."

"What?" Sam turned further round on the chair to try and read the information for himself.

"This references dog soldiers and skin-walkers." Dean summarized, "Um … Native American folklore ... rituals and stuff."

"Really?" Sam enthused, spinning back to his laptop and opening an internet connection. "That narrows things down some."

"And begs a shit-load of questions." Dean added, "Including the old favorite 'who or _what_ the fuck is she'?"

Sam nodded in agreement and frowned as he scanned through various sites. "Here!" He reported excitedly.

Dean stood and looked at the images on the screen. "Those sure look like our guys."

"Mmm." Sam concurred distractedly, "But what the hell are centuries-old cave drawings doing on Mina's knife?"

"If it's even _hers_." Dean frowned, heading across the room to grab his phone. "Maybe Bobby's heard of it." He entered the speed dial code and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, man. Yeah, we're fine. Listen, we've sort of run into something of a character out here."

Sam smiled, reading through the information on the website where he had found the images and making notes on a small pad. He listened to Dean describing Mina matter-of-factly to Bobby and hid his amusement. Catching his brother's attention, he held the pad out to him.

"Okay, Sammy's found more." He read the notes and shrugged slightly, "He says the carvings are Cree Indian symbols. Possibly." Dean laughed slightly, "I mean, this is going by his memory." He saw the glare Sam shot him and then listened to Bobby's reply.

Sam watched impatiently as Dean frowned and then sighed loudly.

"Great." Dean ran a hand through his hair and concluded the conversation, thanking Bobby and apologizing for disturbing him so late. "Yeah. You too, man. Later."

Dean closed the phone and turned to Sam. "Now it gets interesting." He began, "Seems some old Indian hunter was murdered a few months back. Bobby said it was a grizzly blatant message sort of killing. And …" He sat down at the table beside Sam and took a deep breath. "This guy was rumored to own some kind of ceremonial knife that had mystical powers."

Sam stared at his brother in wonder. "What? Mystical as in of the vampire-slaying type."

"Maybe." Dean shrugged. "Or maybe the 'can-kill-every-evil-fucker' type …?"

Sam looked back at the drawings and shook his head in wonder. He then closed his eyes and lifted his hands to his head, rubbing at his temples.

"You okay, man?" Dean urged, seeing how pale his brother had suddenly become.

"Yeah …" Sam groaned and closed his eyes tighter. "I just …" He sighed and lifted his head back up, smiling thinly. "I've had this headache all day."

"_Just_ a headache?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah. I'm just real tired." Sam took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Listen, we need to track Mina down."

"Big time." Dean concurred. "Especially if her knife can help us kill that murdering son-of-a-bitch."

Sam nodded, "And to warn her." He saw Dean's confusion and shrugged slightly, "Who else might know about such a weapon."

"Good point." Dean offered, "Unless - "

"She was the one who stole it." Sam concluded, "Yeah … there is that."

"Hmm." Dean stood and headed over to his bag, selecting a 9 mm and checking the case was full. He tucked the gun into the waist of his jeans and then turned back to his brother. "And maybe I should take some salt just to be sure."

Sam nodded and then winced in pain.

"Dude!" Dean hurried over and watched in concern as Sam rubbed at the back of his neck and moaned wearily. "Or maybe we should just stay put, Sammy."

"No." Sam rolled his neck from side to side and frowned slightly. "You go." He looked up at his brother and his frown deepened. "But be careful."

"You know it." Dean smiled. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Grasping the handle, he then hesitated and turned back. "You sure?"

"I'm fine. Go!" Sam chuckled softly and moved to his bed, laying down on his back and closing his eyes. "I'll call if otherwise."

"Okay." Dean watched his brother in concern for a moment and then opened the door.


	4. Chapter 3

The rain had stopped but the light from the town showed that several thick low clouds remained, hovering ominously. Somewhere in the distance the thunder still grumbled and Dean hoped that it was simply the coincidence of a passing storm, despite knowing deep down that - coupled with the temperature fluctuations - the weather was trying to tell someone something.

Recalling Mina's MO, Dean had stopped by the hotel's reception on the way out and asked the kindly receptionist for the name of every bar in Wilton. The man had been amused at the request and Dean had joked with him, explaining that he had forgotten the name of the place where his friend was waiting for him.

There was always the chance that she had now moved on but there was also the intuition years of hunting had given him that this town was sure to become a supernatural Mecca and she would be spoiled for choice. Once upon a time he would also have reveled at the possibility but recent events had given a clear and painful warning as to how seriously unenjoyable their career could be.

Entering the old-style pub situated on the edge of the main square, Dean quickly made a head count and an educated guess as to the nature of the few patrons present. Heading for the bar, he gave the middle-aged woman his best smile and once again repeated the story about losing track of his younger sister. The woman listened to his description of Mina and shook her head sadly, offering her best wishes for his search.

Shoving the pub door open and stepping back out into the rapidly cooling night, Dean took the list from his pocket and sighed in frustration. He checked his watch as he ambled through the centre of town and frowned in thought. Grabbing his phone, he thumbed in a brief text and pressed send.

_Am fine. Any luck?_ Came Sam's quick reply.

"Nope." Dean groaned and sent the same back to his brother.

_Think your charisma scared her off ;o)_

Dean laughed and slipped his phone back into his jacket. He then saw the neon name on a sign on the front of one of the buildings at the end of the main street and quickened his pace. As he approached the bar, movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he paused at the door.

Beyond the glow of the street lamps the outskirts of the town seemed impossibly dark and he peered intently, again seeing something moving. Instinct made him sink into the shadows at the corner of the building and he watched in interest, smiling suddenly as the figure passed close to a street light and he recognized his target.

Emerging from the side of the pub, Dean quickly made chase. Careful to ensure he did not get close enough to be seen and watching her in intrigue as she covered her tracks, he followed her out of town and into the neighboring forest.

Drawing his gun and flicking off the safety, Dean entered the tree line and paused to allow his eyes to again adjust. The clouds allowed only a small amount of moonlight to aid his path through the pines but he continued inside and groaned as he heard twigs cracking under his boots. The stealth approach was not going to be easy under these conditions and he wondered whether investing in night vision goggles might be a good plan. Deciding to discuss it with Sam later and glad to be distracted from the nervous trembling of his legs, he edged further into the forest.

After only a short distance, Dean groaned in annoyance and leaned against the thick trunk of one of the tall trees. Mina had completely disappeared. Again the notion that she was not entirely human entered his thoughts and he sighed in frustration, convincing himself that the idea was ridiculous. And besides, he chided himself, there was no way he was going to go back and ask Sam to hold his hand.

As his eyes adjusted to what little light there was, Dean could see a wide path running through the trees and guessed that it was a track for the ranger vehicles. Deciding that it was as favorable a trail as any, he moved towards the dirt road and followed it deeper into the forest.

It was a good move. The track led to a large clearing in the trees, vast piles of logs and broken branches stacked up on one side. And nestled in a dark corner was a camper van. Smiling proudly at himself, he crept through the trees and moved along the rear of the log piles.

Approaching the van cautiously, Dean could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Holding the gun at eye level and aware of even the smallest sound, he made a quick assessment of the old motor-home. Small drawings similar to the ones Sam had said were on Mina's knife were painted on the bodywork of the high, square rear section and various charms and feathers hung from the side mirrors. Frowning in interest, he then turned his attention to the apparently empty cab and sighed as he saw the rear window curtains were closed. Not the greatest ambush potential.

There was only the one back door on the near side of the vehicle and Dean gripped the gun tighter as he moved closer. Suddenly wondering if he ought to simply knock on the door, he paused for a moment. And that was exactly what she had been waiting for.

Dean gasped as movement behind him caught his attention but he turned too late. The narrow log was brought down hard, slamming into his right arm and he yelled in pain as he dropped his gun. He had no chance to recover as another powerful swing caught the back of his knee and he dropped like a dead weight.

"God - " Dean choked, the wind knocked out of him and his head spinning. It took a second for him to even realize what had happened and he then looked up into Mina's furious face. "Hey." He offered lightly, wincing as he grabbed at his arm. "Nice - ow! - nice to see you too."

Mina held her weapon firmly, stepping closer and glaring down at him. "Why did you follow me?"

"I've been looking for you."

"_Why_?"

"To talk." Dean answered, rolling himself carefully up to an awkward sitting position. "Jeez! This how you greet all your visitors?"

"Only the ones carrying guns." Mina quickly retorted.

Dean sighed and offered her a thin smile. "Force of habit." He shrugged.

"Right." Mina held his gaze warily, "Well? What the hell do you want?"

Dean chuckled softly and rubbed at his bruised arm, "Drop the bat and I'll explain."

Mina shook her head and lifted the piece of wood defensively.

"Fine." Dean sighed, his smile fading. He then took his chance and kicked out at her, his foot glancing the side of her left knee and she yelped in protest as her leg almost buckled beneath her. On his feet in an instant, Dean snatched the log from her grasp and tossed it aside. Deflecting her infuriated swing at him, he grabbed her arm and tripped her backwards but then lost his own footing and they tumbled to the damp ground in a heap.

"Oops!" Dean laughed in embarrassment and heaved his weight up off of her. Leaning on his arms, he grinned down at her and managed a slight shrug. "That wasn't quite the plan."

"Get off!" Mina spat at him, wriggling beneath him and trying to elbow him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Dean protested, grabbing her wrists and sitting astride her kicking legs. "Calm down!"

"Fuck off!" Mina seethed, still struggling.

"Okay, okay!" Dean released her arms and moved quickly back from her.

Mina sat up hurriedly and scrambled away from him.

Dean watched her in concern as she regained her composure and straightened her clothes, avoiding eye contact with him. His heart sank as he could suddenly see beyond the anger and attitude and caught something of a real vulnerability in her body language. "I'm sorry." Dean offered quietly, "I …" He sighed loudly and shook his head, "I honestly just wanted to talk."

Mina got to her feet and dusted herself down, groaning as she felt the mud that was smeared over the back of her clothes.

Dean stood slowly and frowned as he turned to her. "You know … we could help each other."

"No, thanks." Mina husked, moving past him and sliding the van's side door open.

"Mina, I - "

"You want to help?" Mina spun back at him angrily, "Then stay the fuck away from me!"

Dean raised his hands in apology and backed away from her. "Okay, okay. We were concerned, that's all."

Mina glared a warning at him and turned back to step up into the van.

Dean took a deep breath and lowered his hands. "We know about the writing on your knife." He persisted warily, instantly regretting it as she whirled about and slammed her fist into his jaw. Reeling backwards and tasting blood, he tripped and fell back to the soggy ground.

Mina jumped down from the van and hurried over to him. "Who the _hell_ are you?" She demanded, sinking to her knees astride his waist and reaching behind her back to grip the hilt of her blade.

Dean saw the renewed anger in her eyes and dared not move. "Hunters." He answered carefully, "Just like you."

"How do you know about the knife?"

"Sam - my brother," He explained, "He has an eye for detail."

Mina paused for a moment, seeming to remember dropping the weapon and Sam handing it back to her. She then frowned in confusion, "He could read the symbols?"

Dean shook his head slowly, "We've just spent hours searching for the images on the web but could find only scanty information."

"Oh."

Dean felt an odd pang of guilt stirring inside him at not being entirely honest but was sure it was the sensible choice under the circumstances. He licked at the split at the edge of his lip and saw her relaxing a little. "I guess I should have simply called out a greeting when I saw you in town."

"Yeah … that might have ended a little better."

"I'm sorry." He smiled, "I went with the 'is this chick even _human_?' option."

"Because girls aren't supposed to be like me, huh?"

"No! I didn't mean - "

"You know, Dean," Mina suddenly laughed softly, "I think you'd fair a hell of a lot better if you just kept your mouth shut."

Dean chuckled softly, "So I've been told."

Mina let go of her knife and sank back onto her heels, then suddenly seeming to realize she was still sitting on top of him and quickly getting to her feet. Reaching out her hand, she pulled Dean to his feet and shrugged coyly. "Sorry."

Dean nodded quietly.

"I'm just - " She sighed and tucked a lock of long black hair behind her ear self-consciously, "I'm not so good around people these days. I guess I've been at this for too long."

"Mmm. I know just how that feels."

Mina looked up into his sincere face and frowned slightly.

"You start living for the hunt and the hunt becomes your life." Dean explained carefully, watching understanding and a little skepticism behind her tired eyes. "And slowly something inside of you dies." He swallowed back the sudden lump in his throat, wondering just why he was saying this to her and studying her curious gaze. "You think that you can fill the hole inside you with more and more killing but …" He shrugged and looked down at his hands in discomfort.

"But you never can." Mina continued in a whisper.

Dean looked back up at her and saw the tears that were gathering.

"And the more you kill - " Mina cleared her throat, "The worse the pain gets."

"Yeah." Dean managed.

Mina shook her head in intrigue and stepped closer to him. "Who _are_ you, Dean?"

He smiled suddenly, "A friend. I hope."

Mina considered this for a moment and stepped closer to him. Her frown grew as she reached up and touched the growing bruise at the edge of his mouth. "I am sorry." She offered quietly.

Dean leaned towards her touch and turned his head, brushing his lips against her fingertips. Lifting his hand, he wrapped his fingers around hers and paused in uncertainty, his heart pounding as he suddenly realized he May just have made the mother of all mistakes.

His concerns were soothed as she moved nearer and lifted her chin, edging her mouth towards his. He closed his eyes and held his breath as she kissed his lips tentatively, lingering for a moment to await his response. Mina sighed a groan against Dean's mouth as his free hand rested on her arm and he returned her kiss, his tongue grazing her lips. She leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

Moving his hand up over her shoulder and collar, Dean slid his fingers into the hair at the back of her neck and gently pressed her head closer, deepening the kiss. He let go of her fingers and lowered his hand, his thumb grazing her breast as he slid his hand under her jacket and around her back to pull her against him. The action caused her to roll her head back from him with a sigh and she then gasped as he instantly leaned down to kiss her neck. And then suddenly they were tugging at each others clothes and kissing hungrily. Lost in an unexplainable need for each other, they struggled impatiently to tear at cotton and leather.

Finally winning the battle with Mina's belt and unbuttoning her jeans, Dean slid his hands under the denim and heard the sob that caught in her throat. Stumbling backwards and thudding against the side of the van with a groan, Mina grasped his other hand and guided it down her chest. Moving his fingers deeper between her legs, Dean also clutched at her breast and moved his head down to bite gently through her thin jumper. Hurriedly lifting the hem, he then reached under and dragged her lace bra aside, licking at the taught warm skin beneath.

Mina fell forward against him and whimpered slightly, combing her hands through his hair and kissing his neck. With a gasp she then pushed him away and held his head in her hands, pressing their mouths together and stroking his tongue with her own.

Leaning into Mina breathlessly, aware of every inch of her body that met his, Dean pulled his hand from her jeans and grasped both of her breasts, kneading and stroking and hearing her throaty response. He then felt her fingers fumbling with his belt and he tensed in anticipation, incapable of stopping the small grunt that escaped as she undid his jeans and slipped her hands inside.

Unable to catch his breath as her fingers enfolded him, Dean sank against her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Wait - " He husked suddenly, moving back a little to look at her face in the murky darkness. He grasped her wrists and gently pulled her hands free, shaking his head.

Mina looked into his eyes and nodded in understanding. Kicking her boots off hurriedly, she helped him push her jeans off of her hips and writhed her legs free, kissing his mouth eagerly as he grabbed her waist and lifted her up against the side of the motor-home. She clutched at his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him, gasping in delight as he stepped closer and was suddenly inside her.

Sinking his fingers into the flesh of her hips and pressing into her, Dean began to rock slowly and clenched his teeth as he felt her respond. Her hands were gripping his shoulders so tightly that it was almost painful and he lifted his head to kiss at her neck and chin, groaning as she leaned her head down and their mouths met.

After only a few minutes they were both gasping desperately and then shuddering in bliss, relaxing their hold on each other and resting for a moment against the side of the van. Dean wrapped his arms around Mina's waist and slowly let her slide down, supporting her as she placed her feet back on the ground. She paused there for a second, burying her face into his chest and sighing contentedly. He smiled in agreement and nuzzled his mouth against the top of her head, kissing her hair softly.

Without a word, they stepped away from each other and pulled their clothes back on. Mina waited by the open door of the van and watched Dean buckling his belt. She smiled as he looked up and caught her gaze. "So," She began quietly, stepping towards him and reaching up to comb a hand through his ruffled hair. "You wanted to talk?"

* * *

Almost asleep, Sam groaned as he heard the light melody of his incoming text alert. Reaching a hand out from under the covers, he grabbed his phone and opened the message.

_Found Mina. Having chat. You okay?_

Sam smiled and rubbed at his tired eyes, frowning as he tried to focus on the screen and type a reply. Pressing send, he relaxed back against the pillows and yawned. Turning to look at the clock beside him, he frowned and sighed wearily; it was only midnight but to him it felt like it was several hours since Dean had left and he had been unable to rest. He then heard another message arrive and lifted his phone up to his face.

_Not nagging. Worry about u. Call if need me._

Sam smiled and put his phone back on the bedside locker. Resting his arm across his face, he gave another tired yawn and groaned softly. Unable to explain why he was so exhausted or why - despite seeking out some more Vicodeine - his headache still lingered, Sam rolled from the bed and got to his feet.

Stumbling to the window, Sam parted the curtains and looked out at the town. The sky was only partially clouded now and the bright three-quarter moon lightened the atmosphere. Stepping back from the window, Sam decided that perhaps a hot shower would help him relax and get some sleep.

The water pumped through the large shower head powerfully and pounded against Sam's back. He leaned into the strong jets and groaned in contentment, lifting his chin and smiling as the soothing water covered his sore head.

Lathering up the complimentary soap in his hands, Sam massaged his weary body and closed his eyes. Grateful for the warmth and the relief from the steam clearing his mind, Sam rinsed the bubbles from his skin and stood in the steady stream happily. He then turned to face the shower and reached out to lean his hands on the wall either side of the taps, moaning as he put his face into the water.

The pain was so sharp and arrived so suddenly that Sam gulped in water and choked in a panic. Doubling over and clutching at his chest, he coughed water out until his throat was sore. Resting his hands on his knees and taking a moment to catch his breath, Sam then shakily reached for the taps and turned off the shower.

Dazed and dizzy, Sam opened the cubicle door and grabbed his towel. The pain had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived and he buried his face in the soft cotton, trying to calm down. After a few seconds he stood up straight and dried himself off.

Wrapping one of the complimentary robes around him, Sam headed back into the bedroom and perched on the end of his bed. Frowning in confusion, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the nagging ache that was growing in his mind. He then gasped and clutched at his head as images flashed through his head.

"Fuck - " Sam sobbed, tears filling his eyes. He flopped back onto the bed and rolled onto his side, his hands pressing into his temples as he writhed over the covers, unable to stop the visions that seemed to be stuck on repeat, the same horrifying omens playing out painfully. "Ow! Stop! Please!" He cried, his body shuddering as tears flooded down his face.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, reaching a trembling hand towards the locker. He grabbed his phone and grimaced as he tried to steady his hands and dial his brother's number. Wiping his face to clear his vision, he saw the blood that was smeared on his fingers and his sobs grew as fear flooded through him. He then felt the tickle of his nose bleeding more heavily and sniffed instinctively, gagging as the metallic taste caught in his throat.

Dropping his phone onto the quilt and whimpering as the agony in his mind persisted, Sam closed his eyes. "Dean …" He repeated in a whisper and then suddenly became calm as the pain stepped up beyond what he could handle and he could feel blissful unconsciousness beckoning.

* * *

"More Feds, huh?" The sheriff sighed and shrugged off her thick winter coat, shuddering as she shook the rain from her hair.

"Yes, ma'am." Deputy Jameson confirmed, glancing towards her open office door and offering a small smile of apology. "They insisted."

The sheriff nodded and yawned wearily as she headed along the corridor. "Evening, gents." She offered merrily, stepping into her office and frowning as she saw the two men searching through her files. "Seems our little town has really got your attention."

Agent Cole looked up and regarded her in interest.

"Your colleagues earlier today didn't mention an accomplice."

"The intel has only recently come to light." Cole explained evenly, "Tell me, Sheriff McCreedy, which agents did you speak to?"

She frowned slightly and then headed round her desk to sit in her chair. "West and Ward, I believe they said. Young guys." She chuckled softly, "Looked more like soft-mores than seasoned Feds." She caught the concerned look the two agents shared and her frown returned. "Just what exactly is going on here?"

Cole glanced at his colleague and the younger man instantly crossed the room to close the office door. "These are dangerous criminals, Sheriff." Cole began quietly, "Dangerous and resourceful."

"What?" The sheriff gasped, "Are you saying - ?"

Cole nodded, "It's easier than you might think to impersonate a federal officer."

"Shit!" Sheriff McCreedy looked down at her desk, suddenly wide awake and her head spinning. "I can give a full description." She then offered, "I'll put out an APB."

"Thank you."

"Of course." The sheriff shrugged, "And you have the complete cooperation and full resources of my office."

Agent Cole smiled happily, "I had hoped you would say that."

Sheriff McCreedy watched the greying agent warily, something about his lingering smile making her skin suddenly shift uncomfortably. She then thought a sudden draft had blown past her and she shuddered, glancing to check the window was closed and instantly yelping in fright.

Agent Cole watched in amused interest as the strange shadowy form flew towards the sheriff and seemed to fade through her skin. She froze for a moment, her face contorted with a scream that never left her throat. And then suddenly she relaxed, turning to Cole and smiling as if greeting him for the first time.

"Welcome to the party." Cole grinned.


	5. Chapter 4

The light from the candles danced around the interior of the van, casting odd shadows on decor that had already seemed weird enough. The quilts and curtains were a mix-match of colors but shared a similar geometric pattern and the small camper van was cluttered with books, clothes and all manner of strange trinkets. It had a feel of necessity as opposed to 'home sweet home' and he wondered how long Mina had lived there.

Turning his attention back to Mina and watching her pour two measures of whiskey, Dean wondered how to open the conversation he was keen to start. He sipped at the drink she gave him and held up the glass, examining the dark liquid in interest.

"That's a thirty-two year old single malt." Mina offered in amusement. "Too classy for you?"

Dean shot her a mock glare and settled back against the many cushions on the makeshift bed that took up most of the space in the rear of the motor-home. "I'm sure it'll grow on me." He shrugged, taking another sip and coughing slightly, "That or burn out my insides."

"Sissy," Mina teased, climbing onto the bed beside him and smiling merrily. "And you project such a tough exterior."

Dean watched her grinning at him and shook his head with a sigh. "You know, I was just starting to like you."

"Fuck you!"

"Sure!" Dean enthused, "Right now?"

"Dude ..." Mina complained.

Dean laughed in delight and raised his hand. "I'm sorry." He watched her shaking her head in despair and gave a shrug, "I know. I'm terrible."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"Well, you've either got it or you don't." Dean agreed merrily. "So," He sighed, looking around at the interior of the van. "What's with all the voodoo shit?"

"It's not voodoo." Mina moaned, sitting upright and putting down her drink. "It's my heritage."

Dean stared at her in mock horror and raised his arm, pointing to a collection of bleached bones that hung beside one of the windows. "Even _that_ thing?"

"Yeah!"

Dean turned to look at it, grimacing somewhat. "What the fuck _is_ it?"

"The remains of the last person who took the piss out of my stuff."

Dean glanced back at her and saw her grinning in delight. He sighed and tried to hide his smile.

"No ..." Mina climbed from the bed and reached out to touch the bones. "They're _ma'heono _stones. Used by shamans to look into the future."

Dean nodded in interest, his smile fading a little.

"And this," Mina moved to reach out and place her hand on a ragged suede bag that was hooked over the bracket of a small shelf, "This is the sacred satchel of _Atse Etsuh - _the 'first one'It's centuries old." She stroked the worn material tenderly and seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment.

Dean watched her in intrigue and then peered around at the symbols that were hand-painted on the inside of the roof and beside the windows. Faded portraits of what he assumed were her friends and family were pinned to a board above the small cupboards built into the rear of the front seat and there were dream catchers everywhere; different sizes, colors and patterns. He found himself wondering just how many nightmares she needed to keep at bay and turned back to look at her.

"They're all gone." Mina said quietly.

Dean glanced back at the photographs and groaned in sympathy, unsure what to say.

"_Shicheii - _" Mina closed her eyes, "My grandfather … was a powerful medicine man … the last of his line." Her bottom lip trembling, she cleared her throat and looked back up at Dean. "He called my family to him for protection. But …" Her face crumpled and she choked on a sob before then balling her fists and holding back her tears. "My family hadn't hunted in a long time - the younger kids not even taught the old ways. But then word got out that _Shicheii_ might be a threat. Suddenly _he _was being hunted. And anyone associated with him."

"Shit …" Dean sighed, his heart racing. Recalling the information Bobby had given him, he watched her pain and his throat tightened as he thought of his own recent loss.

"He thought he could keep them safe." Mina continued shakily, "He sent my uncles out to get help and one by one they were hunted down and killed. I knew something was very wrong but _Shicheii_ thought that not telling me everything would keep me hidden. And then one day he phoned me at college and…" She hung her head and screwed her eyes tightly shut at the memory.

"Mina …?" Dean moved to the end of the bed and wished he knew the right words to offer her.

"Vampires killed _all_ of them!" Mina shouted suddenly, fury flushing into her cheeks, "Slaughtered them like cattle! I got there in time to find _Shicheii_ drowning in his own blood!" Suddenly crying, she slammed her fist against the side of the van and groaned angrily. "I found the sacred knife, took his RV and have been on the trail of those bastards ever since! And I will not _stop_ until every last vampire is burning in hell!"

Dean stood from the bed and moved closer to her, carefully wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"There!" She angrily shrugged free and moved away from him, "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Hey … I'm on your side here." Dean protested.

Mina wiped her face and nodded slowly. "Yeah … I know … I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Dean ventured, "I … I understand how you - … well, how you must feel." He stumbled, something inside him starting to ache.

Mina reached past him to grab her drink and emptied the glass in one gulp, reaching for the bottle and pouring another generous measure. Her face then softened as he grabbed his own glass held it out to ask for more.

"Yeah. It grows on you." He acknowledged.

Mina smiled and topped up his drink. "And warms you up nicely." She added, shrugging off her jacket as they sat back down on the edge of the bed together.

"Wo!" Dean gasped and moved closer to her, inspecting her blood-soaked jumper.

"Oh." Mina peered down at her left shoulder in interest, "I forgot all about that." She looked up at him and grinned merrily, "I guess sex is quite a distraction."

"Hell yeah." Dean smiled, edging nearer and waiting for her to nod her permission before he then peeled back the neck of her jumper. "Yuck." He commented, seeing the ragged edges of the gash on her upper arm.

"Fucker got me." Mina sighed in dismay, "Bitch!"

Dean frowned and leaned in closer, "This needs stitching."

"Nah." Mina shook her head, "I'll clean it and cover it. It'll be okay."

"Hey?" Dean looked back up at her with troubled eyes.

Mina smiled and moved back from him, rolling her other sleeve up and showing him an ugly bright red scar under her elbow. "It takes time but they heal." She shrugged

"Man …" Dean muttered. He then frowned as he saw the edge of a black mark higher up on her arm and he moved closer in curiosity.

Mina realized what he had seen and lifted her sleeve higher, revealing an intricate black and grey tattoo that almost covered her upper arm.

"Wo."

Mina smiled, "One of the results of many an inspired freshman evening."

Dean grinned up at her, "Oh, really?"

"I've got seven."

"_Seven_?"

"Yeah," Mina defended, her smile widening as she slid her sleeve back down and saw the renewed curiosity in his eyes. "Why? Does that make me a bad girl?"

"Oh, no way, dude!" Dean chuckled, leaning back and raising his hands, "I'm not gonna touch that one." He saw the mischief lighting up her face and sighed happily. Watching her adjust the other sleeve carefully, he saw her grimacing in discomfort and his smile softened. "Come on, let me take you to a hospital."

"No, I'm fine."

Dean nodded patiently, "Okay. But don't come crying to me if your arm drops off."

"Yeah, right!" Mina sniggered, opening one of the top cupboards. "Now … let me see … ear of bat? Tongue of newt? …" She glanced back at him with a merry smirk. "Well, I am a witch, aren't I?"

Dean groaned and hung his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," She urged, grabbing a large unmarked jar from the cupboard. "I think I'd freak too if I was seeing this stuff for the first time." Perching back on the bed, she leaned down and grabbed a tupperware from under the foot of the bed.

Seeing the first aid supplies, Dean shuffled next to her and took the box from her hand. "Let me."

"I'm quite capable of - " Mina saw the amusement on his face and sighed loudly, "Of being far too independent."

"You could say that." Dean offered lightly, opening the box and taking out a few packets of gauze. He watched Mina carefully slipping her arm out of her jumper and looked through the rest of the scant medical supplies. "Got anything for cleaning? Like, say, thirty year old whiskey…?"

"You dare!" Mina gasped and slid from the bed to grab a large plastic bottle. "Here." She handed it to him and watched him examining the clear liquid in interest, "It's water. It'll do. Besides, my magic voodoo shit will work wonders."

Dean smiled softly, "You're not gonna let that go, are you?" He slid up to her and poured some of the water over her wounded arm, seeing her tensing and clenching her fists but her face remaining calm. Wiping away the dried blood, he examined the wound for a moment.

"You even know what you're doing?"

Dean shrugged, "I've seen my share of hospitals."

"You mean for treatment or just the nurses?"

Instinct told him to defend himself but, deciding she had a point, Dean gave another shrug and went back to cleaning the cut. "So." He asked after a moment, "Why a mustang?"

"It's my totem," Mina replied, "My spirit guide." She watched him nod in interest, "In fact … that's what's carved into the knife. The totems of every Cheyenne warrior who has carried it since it was made."

Dean looked up at her in surprise.

"It's kind of a signature I guess," Mina continued, "But each of the spirits gives the knife more power." She saw a hundred questions in his troubled expression and nodded in understanding. "You think I'm talking crap."

"No!" Dean answered quickly, "No way. I've seen enough to know that it's entirely possible." He saw the doubt in her eyes and shook his head. "I mean, _real_. Oh, you know what I mean."

"It's some crazy shit we're into, huh?"

"And then some." Dean agreed, drying her now clean skin and then picking up the glass jar. He unscrewed the lid and peered inside to see the dark green paste it contained.

Mina watched in amusement as he sniffed at the open jar curiously and immediately jerked his head back with a groan of disgust. She laughed and took the jar from him, scooping a blob of the paste out onto her finger and smearing it onto her open wound.

"Fuck!" Dean coughed and covered his nose and mouth with his arm, staring at her in horror. "What the hell _is_ that?"

Mina frowned thoughtfully and carefully applied another lump of the mixture. "Arnica, Horse-mint, Wild Garlic and Hops. Among other things."

"Eww!" Dean grimaced, chancing uncovering his nose and again recoiling from her. "It smells terrible!"

"It grows on you."

"I don't doubt that!" Dean laughed, peering at the thin layer she had smoothed over her arm. "Keeps every creature on earth at bay as well, I bet."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Mina defended, "It's amazing stuff."

"I think I'll stick to packets and chemicals, thanks." He watched Mina regarding him in mock disdain and sighed in relief as she replaced the lid on the jar and stood to put the lotion away. "In fact, I can remember one time when Dad - "

Mina sat back down and covered the paste-coated wound with a wad of gauze. She looked up at Dean, expecting him to continue and saw the sorrow that had filled his face. Sighing in dismay, she reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning into her touch gratefully. As if then realizing that his guard was down, he cleared his throat and sat up straight, forcing a smile to his lips. "So." He offered merrily, "You gonna show me the other six tattoos?"

Mina could see the emotion lingering in his eyes but decided against prying. With a smile, she climbed further up the bed and lay down on her side, propping herself up on her good arm. "Tell you what." She said quietly, "If you can guess where each one is then I'll show you."

"Sounds like my sorta game!" Dean enthused, sliding down to lie facing her and instantly frowning in thought, looking up and down her shapely body. "Hmm." His face softened and he reached out to touch two fingers against the centre of her chest. Stroking slowly across the neck of her low-cut jumper, he traced the rise of her breast and then his fingers paused.

Mina smiled and shook her head, "Lower."

Dean raised his eyebrows in fascination and trailed his fingers down over her breast and onto her abdomen, feeling her skin rippling in anticipation. He then jumped as his phone rang and he groaned in disbelief, sinking his head into the cushions. "No!"

Mina watched in amusement as he shouted a few choice expletives into the cushions and then sat upright, grabbing his jacket and finding his phone.

Lying back down beside her, Dean opened the handset and pressed it to his ear with a sigh. "Hey, Sam." He answered quickly. "What?" He instantly heaved himself up again, his face full of alarm. "Wo! What's wrong? Sam? What's happened?" He paused as he listened to the reply and then dragged a hand through his hair. "Okay, calm down, Sammy. Tell me what's wrong. _Who_ is here?"

Mina saw the color drain from his face and her heart was suddenly racing as Dean listened to his brother in horror.

Dean gasped and stood quickly, "Okay, okay. I'm on my way! I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What's wrong?" Mina urged.

"I gotta go." Dean pulled on his jacket hurriedly and grabbed the door handle. "Stay here!"

"Wait! What is it?"

"Trouble." Dean shouted as he leapt from the van and was gone.

* * *

Sam was in a mess. Dean was startled to find him in such a state and hastily kicked the hotel door shut before hurrying over to his brother.

"It's _him_!" Sam sobbed through trembling lips, his face flushed and tearstained. He clutched his arms round his chest and groaned wearily, rocking slightly on the edge of the bed.

"Hey …" Dean knelt before his brother and placed his hands on his arms. "Easy, Sammy. Calm down." He soothed, seeing the dry blood around Sam's nose and looking around the room for any signs of a struggle.

"He was in my head." Sam husked, "That evil bastard is _here_, Dean!" He closed his eyes and fresh tears flooded down his cheeks. "It was so much worse this time. God, I couldn't stop it. And it hurt!" He looked back up at his brother and coughed dryly, "I think I passed out."

"What?" Dean gasped, his chest aching as he cursed himself for leaving Sam alone. A flashback of lifting Mina up against the van and thrusting into her filled his mind and along with a strong pang of desire came a nauseating rush of guilt.

Sam took a deep shuddering breath and then relaxed his shoulders, finally beginning to calm. "We have to kill him, Dean." He held his brother's gaze sternly and shook his head. "I don't care how, or what it takes. That bastard has to _die_!"

"I know. I know." Dean nodded, "It's okay. Take it easy." He got to his feet and sat down on the edge of the opposite bed. "Tell me what you saw."

Sam winced at the memory and placed his palms against his temples. "This _thing_ … I don't know … it was - " He swallowed back another sob and steadied his breathing. "There was _so _much blood … and screaming. Hundreds of people screaming. And then fire and - " he paused as his body shuddered and he closed his eyes. "God, I could feel the heat and the pain."

Dean listened in silent dread, recalling how often his brother's waking nightmares had become reality. He clenched his fists and could feel his heart pounding against his chest, now certain that they should never have come to this town.

"It was horrible!" Sam gasped suddenly, "This creature, this enormous black thing with wings and claws. It was tearing people apart and - " He shook his head slowly, "It seemed to be carrying something. Like a spear or something."

Dean frowned in confusion, "Mina's knife?"

"No …" Sam sighed and hung his head, suddenly quiet and calm. He then gasped and flicked his head back up. "The knife! Did you find out anything more?"

Dean nodded and repeated Mina's explanation.

"Shit! Then we have to _use_ it! It must be able to kill him!"

"Okay, calm down." Dean moved across to sit beside his brother and his frown deepened. "We have to leave, Sam."

"No!" Sam shouted, standing up and swaying dizzily, "We have to _end_ the son-of-a-bitch!"

"Sam." Dean cautioned.

Sam turned back, ready to argue. He then saw the sorrow on his brother's face and his shoulders sank. "Oh god, Dean …"

"I know." Dean got to his feet and stepped closer to Sam. "Believe me, I understand how you feel but … shit, Sam, this is too big for us. We need to go." He sighed and took in his brother's exhausted face and bloodshot eyes. "Look at what this is doing to you …"

Sam sniffed and nodded slowly.

"Come on." Dean heaved his bag up onto the bed and began to pack. "Get dressed. We're getting out of here."

"What about the town?" Sam asked quietly, "The people here?"

Dean closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He then turned and faced his brother calmly, "God forgive me, Sammy, but I really don't give a fuck."

Sam held his Dean's gaze for a moment and then nodded quietly as he padded into the bathroom to wash his face.

"Hey." Dean waited by the bathroom door and watched as Sam pulled on his clothes. "We can ask Ellen and Bobby to put out the word. Make it known that this town is under threat. That evil bastard will have every hunter on this continent descending on him."

"And maybe someone will recall the church leaders." Sam agreed.

"Like, pretty fucking fast." Dean grated.

Sam managed a smile and combed his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry." He saw Dean's confusion and his smile fell away, "I should have listened to you. We should never have come here."

Dean shrugged a reply, his head spinning in confusion as he weighed up the possibility of not having met Mina against never having brought his brother to this place. And for the first time he was torn.

* * *

The dull glow from car headlights swept across the curtains and darted across the ceiling. Frowning in interest, Mina stood from the bed and peered out of one of the side windows. It was impossible to see beyond the bright front beams and she could feel her heart racing as she reached behind her and felt the wooden hilt that protruded from the holster at her back.

Wondering if Dean had returned, Mina listened to the footsteps that approached her van and quickly weighed up her options. Instinct then won over and she opened the side door, knowing that she would be somewhat trapped if anyone (or any_thing_) attacked her inside the van.

Climbing down onto the wet ground and glad that the car headlights had been dimmed, Mina saw the smart-suited man approaching her and frowned in confusion.

"Sorry to trouble you, miss." The man began softly, "But I'm afraid you'll have to move the van."

Mina watched cautiously as the man approached.

"I saw your lights from the road," He continued, "You're in private woods here. There's a campsite on the outskirts of town - I could happily show you."

"No," Mina smiled quickly, "I'll move. I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"You alone out here?"

Mina nodded warily.

"Pretty dangerous, wouldn't you say?" The man inquired, edging towards her.

"I guess." Mina shrugged, "I'll be fine." She pointed behind her to the van, suspicious of his curiosity and her heart thudding in her ears. "I'd best move on." Turning, she yelped in shock as she came face to face with a second smartly dressed man who had used the distraction to approach close behind her.

"Special Agent Cole," The second man took his ID from his pocket and nodded behind her. "And Special Agent Murphy."

Mina turned back and saw the first man smiling a greeting. "FBI?" She managed to ask calmly through her tight throat and watched him nod.

"We've been looking for you Mina." Cole began quietly, stepping closer to her.

Mina turned back round and, as he moved further into the light from the camper she gasped in terror.

Cole watched the color drain from her face and his smile faltered as he held her horrified gaze.

"What - ?" Mina cleared her throat and swallowed back bile as she stared at Cole in disbelief and could see dark shadows that seemed to move under the skin of his face. "What the fuck _are_ you?"

Cole paused in uncertainty and then saw the fear in her eyes. His smile returned and he nodded in understanding. "You can see me … can't you ..."

Mina clenched her fists and found she could at last move her legs. She took a step away from him and shook her head. "What _are_ you?"

"Something far older and more powerful than your quaint little trinkets." The man replied, glancing at her battered camper van, "But then again …" He frowned in curiosity, "It seems rumors of _your_ talents are far more than the fairy tales I had taken them for."

Mina edged further away and could feel adrenaline at last awakening her trembling limbs as she quickly assessed her options.

"There's no escape." Cole smiled suddenly, as if reading her thoughts. "Give me what I want and you'll be unharmed." Seeing the uncertainty in her face, he sighed and held out his hand. "Where is the knife?"

Mina again shook her head, "I don't know what you - " She gasped as Murphy suddenly rushed up behind her and pinned

"It's not that hard to understand," Cole stepped in close and glared down at her. "I want you to give me the knife. And you will be so much better off if you simply do as you're told."

And Mina suddenly wanted to laugh; she could not recall the last time she had followed orders from anyone.

Cole smiled in amusement,"Your grandfather was just as stubborn to begin with."

Mina's stomach turned and she could taste acid in her throat.

"Even when I pulled his youngest grand daughter's heart from her screaming body, he still would not tell me where he had hidden it."

"You bastard." Mina whispered, tears welling in her eyes as she watched him grinning in delight.

"He watched me slaughter all of them," The greying man continued, "And I took my time. Enjoying ripping their bodies apart like paper."

Mina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to empty her stomach contents at his feet.

"But do you know why I let _him_ live …?"

The world seeming to have paused for a moment, Mina's heart slammed against her chest and she hung her head in sorrow. "Oh, god, no …"

"I knew that his favored child would come out of hiding and find him there. I left enough false evidence to paint the right picture." He sighed happily, "And I knew you would be so bent on revenge that you would expose yourself."

Mina lifted her head and glared in fury at the figure before her. A creature whose true face lay in shadows behind the human disguise.

"And here you are," He leaned towards her and sniffed at her face and neck. "You followed my trail perfectly." His confident smile then suddenly wavered and he frowned as he inhaled her scent deeply. "And so did _they_ …"

She watched him move back from her and saw the grin of delight that pulled at his mouth. Another bout of nausea twisted her insides and she strained against her captor's grip, wincing as he tightened his hold.

"Oh, how perfect!" Cole laughed, "I can kill two birds with one stone. Literally!"

Mina shuddered as Cole's smile grew and she was then suddenly released. She toppled forward and paused in uncertainty, turning to watch Murphy nodding in agreement. He then looked towards the forest and Mina held her breath in fear as she followed his gaze. She shook her head in disbelief and could not move from terror as she watched the shadowy figure that floated through the air towards her.

The black shape then flew at her and she screamed as she caught a glimpse of its horrifying face. The creature screamed as it slammed into her and she was flung backwards, tripping and falling in a heap onto the ground.

"Odd." Cole frowned in interest, watching the angered creature hovering above Mina. He then sighed in annoyance and gave a small flick of his hand.

Mina watched the black shadow drift towards the sky and disappear. She turned to Cole and watched him glaring at her in frustration.

"It's like that, is it?" Cole began quietly, "That's a pity. But … I guess I'll have to use you some other way, _Nonoma'e Ka'eskone._"

"What?" Mina gasped, "How do you know my name?"

Cole smiled happily, "I know everything." He leaned down over her and his smile grew.

Shuddering as she felt a sudden pain inside her head, Mina saw flashing images of Dean attacking her and a sob caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Aware of movement beside her, she then looked up and gasped as Murphy knelt beside her and grabbed her by the throat. Struggling against his grip, she pulled at his arm and tore her fingers into his face.

"Where is the knife?" Murphy demanded angrily.

Mina wheezed as his grip loosened to allow her to respond. "I don't - "

"Wait!" Cole shouted.

Murphy released Mina and stepped back from her. She grasped at her bruised throat and coughed hoarsely, trying to catch her breath.

"Get up." Cole ordered.

Mina gasped as an invisible force took hold of her and pulled her to her feet. She discovered that she could not move and frightened tears blurred her vision as Cole approached her.

"Give me the knife." Cole repeated impatiently.

"I - " Mina shook her head slowly, "I don't know what - "

"You lie!" He yelled in fury and swiped the air with his hand.

Mina gasped as she was lifted from the ground and flung back against her van, the impact knocking the wind out of her. And she was still unable to move her limbs.

"_Where_ is it?" Cole yelled, marching towards her and reaching out his hand.

Mina screamed as pain tore through her head and she could see more thoughts and memories that he searched through. And then she found herself rolling over along the side of the van. Pressed up with her face against the metal, she could hardly breathe and then felt her jumper lifted up. "No - " She whimpered against the cold metal, "Please, no …"

"Ah, there you are …" Cole gave a small satisfied laugh and pulled the knife from the holster. He stepped closer and leaned against Mina's back. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear, tapping the knife against her cheek.

And then he was gone. The hold on her was released and Mina slumped to the ground, gasping for air.

"She's of no use to us now." Cole stated evenly. "Have your fun, Murphy."

A sob caught in Mina's throat as she heard the exchange and she slowly heaved her body up to sit against the side the van. Dizzy lights danced in front of her eyes as she watched Murphy advance towards her and she could feel more tears welling as she saw the look on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Sam was still trembling as he made a last check of the room and wearily threw his bag over his shoulder. They hurried downstairs and apologized in earnest to the night receptionist, asking if they could settle their bill early. He agreed but regarded them in curiosity, especially Sam who was now looking decidedly ill.

Dean gave the man a generous tip and thanked him, noting in interest that Sam no longer inquired about where their travel funds came from. He followed his brother into the floodlit car park and opened the trunk.

Sam threw his bag into the car before heading wearily to the front and climbing into the passenger seat. Dean watched his brother in concern and his throat tightened as he saw how exhausted he looked. With a sigh he closed the trunk.

Sliding into the driver's seat and starting the engine, Dean glanced at his brother and saw he had covered his eyes with one of his hands. "Hey …"

"Dean - !" Sam grabbed at Dean's arm and turned to him, leaning forward with a slight sob.

"I know." Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him close against him. "I'm here." He felt Sam lean into him and held him tightly, feeling his brother shaking.

Sam groaned as he fought back tears and rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder. "I'm not sure I can take much more of this."

"I know." Dean hugged him tighter and closed his eyes. "We need to get away from here. Maybe some distance will help."

"Yeah …" Sam slowly moved away and nodded, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I'm sorry, man." He sniffed sheepishly.

"Dude," Dean urged, "Don't."

Sam managed a smile and sank down in the leather seat, his knees pinned against the dashboard as he rested his head back.

Lost in thought, Dean guided the Impala from the car park and headed into the town. He joined the main road and headed north, easing off the gas as they neared the forest. Turning to Sam, he shrugged and nodded at the trees. "Just need to warn Mina."

"Sure." Sam agreed, sitting more upright and peering into the forest in interest.

Dean pulled in to the edge of the road and headed for the gap in the trees where a narrow road began.

"Wait!" Sam ordered suddenly, pointing into the forest.

Dean slammed on the brakes and peered out to see what had caught Sam's attention. He then saw the twin headlight beams that swept through the trees and frowned in concern. Guessing the low set lights were not those of a camper van, he flicked off his own headlights and reversed back, easing his car into the shadows.

They both watched in curiosity as the black sedan emerged from the forest and turned away from them, heading out of the town.

"I don't like this." Dean muttered quietly and glanced at his brother. He saw Sam was equally concerned and eased the car forward.

Instinct told Dean to approach with caution and he idled the Impala along the long narrow road, peering out into the forest with what little light the moon offered. He was quiet in his concentration as he followed the bumpy track that opened up between the trees and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"She's staying out here?" Sam asked in wonder, looking out at the dark forest.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "She's got this freaky old Ford RV. Damned thing looks like it's come straight from Woodstock."

Sam raised his eyebrows in interest.

"It was her grandfathers, apparently." Dean continued, keeping his attention on the road. "It's covered in more of those Indian symbols and all sorts of weird talismans. For protection, apparently."

"Dude." Sam enthused, "Sounds like you actually managed to have a conversation with a woman."

Dean could not stop the wide smile that spread across his face and quickly merged it with a short laugh. "I can be a gentleman when I need to be."

Sam shook his head in wonder and looked back out into the trees.

Dean was still smiling as they turned a wide corner and could then see a dull amber light through the forest. They continued round the bend and were then able to see out along the straighter end of the road. The camper was still sat in the corner of the clearing, its door open and the light from the candles within dancing around the trees.

As they neared, a shadowy figure moved in front of the door and the light from the camper showed a man's silhouette.

"Shit." Pulling his car over towards the trees and off of the road, Dean winced as he heard branches scraping against the bodywork. He switched off the engine and they climbed out quietly, resting the doors ajar.

Hurrying to the trunk and opening the concealed arsenal, Dean grabbed a shotgun and handed another to his brother.

Sam took the gun and checked it was loaded. He then slid a long knife from one of the scabbards fixed inside the trunk and glanced at his brother.

"Decapitation," Dean agreed quietly and grabbed a small silver hip flask from his bag. He then paused and sighed loudly. "Just in case," He offered and grabbed a handful of salt filled shells.

Closing the trunk as quietly as possible, they then ran into the trees and headed away from the car. Using a silent understanding that experience gave and a few hand signals, they crept round to approach the van from behind. Nearing the edge of the trees, Dean peered out and saw the man standing a short way from the van. Unable to work out exactly what he was doing or saying, Dean frowned in thought.

Sam tapped Dean's shoulder and pointed urgently towards the van, signing to his brother to look underneath. Dean followed his brother's gaze and groaned as he saw a slumped figure leaning against the far side and he then watched in concern as the man stepped closer kicked the body.

"No!" Sam hissed, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him back. He watched Dean spin at him angrily and he shook his head. He then pointed to the large pile of logs at the edge of the clearing.

Dean nodded and watched his brother move away from him to hurry round and approach from the other side of the shelter the wood provided.

Gripping his shotgun tightly and barely breathing, Dean made his way to the corner of the log pile and paused to collect his thoughts. Peering round the edge of the logs, he could just see round the van and watched the man walk out of sight. Seizing the opportunity, Dean ran out from behind the cut wood and sped to the front corner of the van. Crouching down beside the wheel, he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

At his close position, Dean could hear the man laughing softly and then heard a slight whimpering. Clenching his teeth, it was all he could do not to charge round and empty his rounds into whoever this guy was. He then reminded himself that in his line of work he could be dealing with more of a _what_ and waited to allow time for Sam to get into position.

"That's quite a neat trick you've got."

Dean opened his eyes as he heard the man's voice and adrenaline surged through him.

"Screw you." Came a quiet reply.

Hearing Mina's voice, Dean stood and peered around, desperately looking for his brother.

The man chuckled in amusement. "So," He continued, matter-of-fact, "How exactly did you block a demon?"

Dean paused and frowned in confusion, leaning his head curiously to listen for a reply.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." Mina hissed angrily.

"Right." Came an amused retort, "Tell me. Can you block a bullet?"

And Dean had heard enough. He leapt out from beside the van and aimed his shotgun at the man's head. Smiling proudly, he saw that his tactic had worked and the man spun at him in surprise, lowering his handgun.

"Tell me, you son-of-a-bitch," Dean glared angrily, "Can _you_ block a bullet?"

Murphy turned to face Dean squarely and held his arms out by his side. "Why don't you find out."

"Okay." Dean agreed and pulled the trigger.

Murphy recoiled with the force of the shot and looked down in interest at the bleeding holes in the centre of his chest.

Dean reloaded and took a step towards him.

"Dean - !"

Taking a quick glance in Mina's direction, Dean kept his attention and his aim on the man.

"It's a demon."

"I know." Dean husked and watched the man lifting his head back up. He saw the intrigue in the man's face and then noticed his eyes darkening.

"You got anything else?" The demon sneered, taking a step forward.

Dean smiled, "Sammy?"

"Got it!" Sam shouted, emerging from behind the van.

Dean watched his brother hurry past the demon and then Sam ran by his brother, patting Dean's back. Dean took a few steps back from the demon and smiled as he nodded at the ground.

The demon looked down and saw the uneven white circle of salt that surrounded him. "Shit."

"Gotcha." Dean declared and pulled the trigger. He cheered in delight as the man cried in pain, his right arm flung back by the force of the blast and his gun flung beyond the edge of the circle. "Oh, I've gotta just take a moment here!" Dean laughed and pointed at the now furious demon. "That was awesome!"

"Dean!"

Hearing Sam's voice, Dean spun round and saw his brother crouched down beside Mina and he was worriedly checking her face.

"Crap." Dean hissed and hurried over, kneeling beside Mina.

Mina clutched Sam's arms and groaned as her helped her sit up. She hung her head and paused to catch her breath.

Dean lifted her chin and winced as he saw the bruising and cuts to her face. "Oh, man …"

"I'll be fine." Mina looked away from him and slowly got to her knees.

Sam helped her stand and supported her as she swayed dizzily. "Easy."

Mina straightened her back and clenched her teeth, leaning against the side of the van and giving a loud sigh. "Shit." She whispered in dismay, "He took my knife."

"What?"

She saw them both look over at the trapped demon and shook her head. "Not him. The other one."

"Other one?" Sam urged, then recalling the car they had seen leaving and groaning in dismay.

"He was more powerful, with these freaky yellow eyes." Mina saw the worried glance the two brothers shared and frowned slightly. "You knew …" She groaned and nodded in understanding. "He's why you were here."

Dean sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah …" He confirmed, sensing Sam tensing.

Mina held Dean's gaze evenly and gave a small laugh. "So, all this time, you just wanted the knife?"

"No!" Dean gasped, "I - "

"You bastard." Mina hissed angrily.

Sam watched the exchange in confusion and saw the regret that crossed his brother's face. "Wait. You - " He looked at Mina and saw her glaring up at his brother. "You mean - " He raised his hands and took a step back, laughing nervously, "Okay … I'll go … I'll go get the car."

Dean gave his brother a thin smile and nodded in thanks. He waited for Sam to leave and turned back to Mina. "I can explain - "

"Save it." Mina husked and stepped past him.

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Turning, he saw Mina walking towards the ensnared demon and quickly hurried over to her.

Mina held the demon's gaze and it smiled calmly back at her. "What will happen to it?"

Dean looked down at her and shrugged, "It can't escape until the salt dissolves away."

"Can't we help him?"

"Not like this," Dean sighed, "It would only set loose an even more pissed off demon." He saw her glance at the gun lying in the mud and placed his hand on her arm. "And so would killing him."

"Fine." Mina husked and turned to head back to the van. She then spun at Dean and elbowed him in the face, startling him and seizing the opportunity to tear the shotgun from his hands.

"Mina!" Dean gasped, "No - " He looked on in dismay as Mina fired and the trapped demon's head flicked back, his head exploding in a spray of bright red.

Mina watched the body slump to the floor and closed her eyes, letting her head nod forward with a heavy sigh.

"Shit!" Dean groaned and stepped up to her. Glancing at the unmoving form inside the white circle, he shook his head in dismay and took the gun from her. He then watched her turn and silently walk across to the van. Hearing laughter, he then turned and watched the practically headless body slowly sit up.

"Ooh, that stings." The demon chuckled, reaching up to touch what was left of the body's oozing flesh.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean hissed angrily and headed after Mina. "Twisted son-of-a-bitch." He sighed and walked slowly up to the open camper door. He watched Mina sit down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath as he moved towards her. Pausing at the door, Dean saw her gripping the side of the mattress and her knuckles whitening. He placed his foot on the step and saw no reaction from her so climbed inside the van. "I'm so very sorry."

"For what?" Mina looked up at him defiantly, "Fucking me or lying to me?"

"Lying!" Dean gasped, "Of course, lying."

Mina looked back down at the floor and gave a small shrug.

Dean edged nearer and slowly sat down on the end of the bed beside her. "I really am sorry."

Mina made no reply.

"I should have told you."

"No shit."

Dean winced at the anger in her voice and closed his eyes, nodding as he understood how she must feel. He sighed and looked down at his hands in uncertainty.

"Could - " Mina cleared her throat and closed her eyes, tears dripping onto her knees, "Could my knife really have killed that thing?"

"I don't know." Dean answered honestly, "But if he sought you out just to get it, then …"

Mina sighed and then coughed on a sob.

Dean watched her warily, seeing her shoulders trembling and then noticing the tears dripping under the hair that hung beside her face. "Oh, dude …" He moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders.

"No!" Mina shoved him back and moved away from him. "Just go."

"No."

Mina looked up at him through her tears and was surprised by the sadness in his eyes. "Why?"

Dean sighed and shook his head slowly, "Please. We need to leave."

"Fine."

"You can't stay here like this."

"Oh, you think?" Mina retorted, frowning as she saw the pain that crossed his face. She watched him for a moment and then looked back down at the floor. "I'll be fine. I'll go across the border or something." She swallowed back further tears and gave a weary sigh. "I can't finish this without my knife, anyhow."

Dean heard the familiar rumble of the engine that approached and peered out of the van to watch the Impala pull to a halt a short distance away. He smiled and could see that Sam was going to wait for him in the car.

"The demon knows you're after him."

Dean turned back to Mina and saw her regarding him in concern. "We know," he nodded, "That's why we have to get out of here." He took a deep breath and then stood slowly. "Listen," he ventured, "You're in no state to drive. Let Sam take care of it and you can ride with me."

Mina seemed unsure.

"Or rest in here while ..." Dean shrugged, "Please … let us at least get you to safety."

"Okay." Mina sniffed and gave a small smile. "Sure."

Dean returned her smile and exited the camper, shooting a warning at the still entertained demon and heading over to the car. He leaned his arms on the driver's door and gave a heavy sigh. "Crap."

"Dude!" Sam grinned up at his brother, "You didn't waste any time - " He stopped as he saw his brother grimace in anguish and Sam groaned in dismay. "Oh, man … I'm sorry. I didn't mean - "

"I said we'd get her somewhere safe." Dean stood up straight and wiped his face with his hands.

Sam nodded and climbed from the car. "I guess I'll be driving that thing, then."

"We can always toss a coin."

"Yeah, right." Sam laughed and saw his brother smiling merrily. "Best of however many spins it takes until you win." He shook his head, "I remember how that works."

Dean's smile grew and he gave a small shrug. They then headed over to the camper together and saw Mina packing a few things into a duffel bag. She blew out the candles and stepped from the van, closing the and locking the door.

"Please tell me it's not a stick-shift." Sam smiled up at her and held out his hand.

"No, you're okay," Mina gave him the keys and patted the side of the van tenderly. "She's a bit temperamental but then she is getting old."

Sam gave his brother a quick smile and then climbed up into the cab. He turned the key in the ignition and raised his eyebrows in surprise as the engine turned over instantly and then idled with a quiet hum.

"Grandfather changed the engine a few years back," Mina explained, "But I've had to take care of her, tinkering regularly to keep her on the road."

Sam nodded in understanding and looked to his brother, seeing him watching Mina in interest. He caught Dean's eye and saw the same thought in his brother's eyes. Dean was in trouble.

* * *

The dawn brought with it clear skies and a still morning. Smiling happily, Sam glanced at the enormous red sun rising above the horizon and then turned his full attention to the road ahead. The sleek black Impala glided around the gentle corners of the country road and he followed a short distance behind, humming merrily to the songs on the radio.

Dean had been right about the unusual decor of the camper and Sam was fascinated by the symbols drawn on the interior panels. He smiled as he guided the van around a sharper bend and the dreamcatchers and carved wooden trinkets hung from the rear-view mirror swung into his view.

The tone of Sam's cellphone ringing then played and he answered the call, pressing the earpiece into his ear. "Morning." He offered merrily.

"_You got through yet?_"

"Nope." Sam sighed.

"_Maybe we should rethink our plan_."

"I guess." Sam glanced at the clock and frowned in thought. "Maybe it was just too early. I'll try again."

"_Sure_." Dean yawned loudly, "_But I'm gonna need me a cup of java soon. I'm starting to see blurry doubles here_."

"Okay." Sam laughed and ended the call. Pressing the quick-dial code into the handset, he adjusted his position in the seat and listened to the ringing tone. He yawned and then gasped slightly, startled as the call was answered.

"_This had better be real good_." Came a quiet, tired voice. "_D'you know what time it is?_"

"Yeah," Sam winced, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'd not call so early unless - "

"_Are you okay?_" She demanded, suddenly more awake.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm fine." Sam answered quickly, "But … I've got this friend who needs a place to stay."

"_Oh?_"

"Just for tonight." Sam urged, "We don't want to be an inconvenience."

"_Sure_." Sarah agreed, "_Where are you?_"

Sam smiled, "About twenty minutes away."

"_What?_"

"I know, I'm sorry." He chuckled, "I tried to call before so you had more warning. I know you girls need an hour just to roll out of bed and put the coffee on."

"_Cheek!_" Sarah defended, "_And who says you're getting coffee?_" She yawned wearily and then gave a loud sigh. "_I'd best get dressed_."

"Or not."

"_Or not!_" Sarah echoed in amusement, "_See you soon_."

"Thanks." Sam said softly.

"_Sure._" Sarah concluded, "_Oh. And Sam?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Seeing you is never an inconvenience._"

Sam grinned and ended the call. He took a moment to enjoy the happiness that wrapped itself around him and then called his brother to let him know that he had spoken to her.

"_Sweet._" Dean enthused.

"You want me to take the lead?" Sam asked in interest.

"_Yeah_," Dean chuckled, "_Seeing you know this area so well._"

"I've only been up here three times." Sam defended.

"_Oh, yeah, I forget. You and miss arty-farty prefer that phone-sex you're so good at_."

"Hey!" Sam gasped in offense and then smiled as he heard Mina in the background, loudly voicing her objection to Dean's crudeness.

"_Man_," Dean groaned, "_Tough crowd._"

Sam laughed as they ended the call and he then saw the Impala pulling in towards the side of the road. He pressed down on the accelerator and checked the road was clear before swinging out and overtaking. Sam waved merrily as he passed his brother and then swung back onto the right side of the road.

And then he saw them. Two white and tan patrol vehicles appearing over the hill behind them and moving at speed. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and glanced at the Impala, wondering if he had time to phone his brother and ask him what the hell to do. He then saw the sleek black Chevy move to the side of the road and he followed suit, clearing a path for the approaching vehicles and muttering a silent prayer.

Sam held his breath and then groaned as the patrol car lights burst to life, the sirens whooping a brief warning. He shook his head in dismay and was about to pull over and stop when the two cars suddenly swung out and shot past him. Smiling in relief, Sam patted the steering wheel happily and could feel his heart pounding in his chest. And then he watched in dread as the two cars skidded into a slow spin and stopped, blocking off the road.


	7. Chapter 6

Yawning wearily and dragging a hand across his face, Dean shook his head and peered out at the gradually lightening morning. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he saw the high-set square lights of the closely following motor-home and frowned in thought as he also caught sight of the slumped figure on the back seat.

His focus on the road ahead, he watched Mina sleeping restlessly on her side, her head propped on a pile of shirts on the window edge. The bruising to her face was darkening with time and he watched her grimacing at whatever dream was troubling her.

"Hey …" He glanced round and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder before then looking forward again.

"Mmm?"

Dean watched in the mirror as she stirred and frowned in concern as she winced in pain and touched her fingers to her face. "You okay?"

"Do I_ look_ okay?" She husked quietly.

Dean shrugged, "No, you look like crap." He smiled thinly, "Just thought I'd make sure."

"Great. Thanks."

"We're nearly there." He continued, idly stroking her shoulder, "Then we can get you some ice and shit."

Mina opened her eyes and blinked in the growing brightness. "I just need a bed."

"Yeah," Dean agreed lightly, "I've slept enough times in this car to know how uncomfortable she is." He watched her reflection as she slowly turned onto her back and leaned against the door, groaning in discomfort. "Maybe you should have stayed in your RV?"

Mina turned her head to look at him and smiled thinly. "I guess I didn't want to be alone."

Dean nodded in understanding and turned his full attention back to the road, pulling his hand away from her. He then felt her fingers wrap around his and held his breath as she took his hand in both of hers.

"Thank you."

Dean nodded in silence.

"I really thought he was going to kill me." Mina continued quietly, her face crumpling as she swallowed back tears.

"Hey …" Dean squeezed her fingers gently, "It's okay."

She suddenly gave a brief laugh, "It's a million fucking miles from 'okay', Dean!" Mina then saw the dismay in his face and sighed loudly. "Shit! I'm sorry - I know what you meant."

Dean glanced back at her with a smile and gave her fingers another brief squeeze. His shoulder ached from the odd angle he had his arm over the back of the seat and he adjusted his position slightly. "Hey, Mina …? What did he mean by you 'blocking' a demon?"

"I don't know," Mina closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory. "There was this black shadowy thing and it attacked me. I didn't know what was happening but … I guess that was what he meant."

"You saw the demon?" Dean asked in interest.

Mina was quiet and kept her eyes closed.

"Hey." Dean gave her hands a gentle nudge.

"Dean, I …" She sighed and then suddenly smiled as she saw him raise his eyebrows in impatient curiosity. "I can sort of see evil things." Seeing him suddenly grinning, she groaned in dismay, "Yeah, I know. I'm a complete freak."

"No!" Dean laughed, "God, no. It's just …" He shrugged slightly, "I just wonder what it's like to meet _normal_ people."

Mina smiled back at him, "So-called 'normal' people are boring."

"True."

"Psychos are far more interesting." Mina continued merrily.

Dean glanced back at her, "Hope you're not classing me in that category, missy!"

"As if I'd have the nerve!"

"Wait ..." Dean frowned suddenly, "Please tell me you weren't born in 1983 …?"

"What?" Mina chuckled, "No, 1981. Not that you should ask a lady her age." She saw the smirk on his face and gasped in offense, "Just you _dare_!"

Laughing easily, Dean watched the road unfolding between the trees and took a deep breath. "So … these evil things you can see …?"

Mina shrugged slightly, "I guess you could say I can see an aura around people." She began carefully, "Dead things don't have one."

"Like vampires?"

"Yup." Mina agreed happily, "Those evil fuckers stand out from the crowd like bikers at a quilting bee."

Dean sniggered in delight.

"But … demons are a new one …" She shivered in emphasis, "Ugly fuckers." She saw Dean nodding his approval at her description and smiled in amusement. "Especially that yellow-eyed shit-head." Feeling the shudder in his hand, Mina watched him glaring angrily through the windshield. "I take it you guys have quite a history …"

Dean gave a small nod, clenching his jaw and offering a low groan of confirmation.

Waiting patiently, Mina watched him frown in thought and then sighed in disappointment as Dean's phone rang and she released his hand so he could answer the call.

"Sammy!" Dean offered merrily.

Mina rested back against the seat and closed her eyes, listening to his cheery conversation with his brother. She then heard him teasing, saying something about phone sex and she gasped in mock horror, thumping his shoulder playfully. "Eww!" She complained, unable to hide her smile, "That's _nasty_!"

"Man," Dean groaned, "Tough crowd." He ended the call and snapped his phone shut, glancing at Mina with a cheeky grin.

"Gross."

"What? I worry about the guy! He's _so_ not getting any on a regular basis." Flinching from another punch, he rubbed at his shoulder and laughed merrily. "It's really not healthy."

"Enough!" Mina gasped, chuckling as he lifted his hand to deflect another punch. "You're one of those evil older brothers who's always ribbing, aren't you." She saw his grin widen proudly and shook her head in dismay. "Poor Sam."

"Oh, that's right!" Dean exclaimed in mock offense, watching his brother over-taking them in her motor-home and waving at them merrily. "Take his side. Girls always do. It's the floppy chick-flick hair, isn't it? That and his 'poor little puppy-dog' eyes!"

"Jealous?"

"Not much."

Mina laughed and swung her legs off of the seat to sit upright. She leaned her arms over the back of the front seat and rested her chin on her hands. "You don't need to be."

"Oh?" Dean glanced at her in intrigue. "What do I have going for me then?"

Mina frowned intensely, "Hmm …"

"Oh, fuck off!" Dean snorted.

Grinning mischievously, Mina continued her exaggerated search for answers. She then gasped and patted the leather seat.

"Well, yeah." Dean shrugged, "The car's a carefully crafted pussy-trap - "

"Yuck!" Mina laughed, slapping his arm.

"Hey! What's with the hitting me?" Dean defended, his smile then dropping from his face as he spotted something in his rear-view mirror. "Oh, crap …"

Mina turned to look behind them and frowned as she saw also the patrol cars.

"Take it easy, Sammy …" Dean muttered, watching the RV before them and glancing at the approaching cars. "It might be a coincidence."

"You think?" Mina urged, seeing the answer in the worry on Dean's face. She then jumped as the sudden whoop of a siren blast startled her.

"Just relax." Dean offered, pulling the Impala towards the side of the road and easing a little on the gas.

Mina rested forwards again and watched Dean's anxious face as he kept an eye on the patrol cars in his mirror.

"There you go …" Dean sighed in relief and glanced a smile at her.

Mina watched the patrol cars pass by them, noting the disinterest from the two drivers as they charged by. She looked back to Dean and saw renewed concern in his tired eyes. "What?"

"That's the sheriff from Wilton." Dean replied quietly, "I think we might be in - wo!" he braked hard as the RV ahead of them slowed suddenly. Swerving to avoid clipping his front fender on the back of the motor-home, he then quickly regained control and gasped as he saw the two patrol cars blocking off the road. "Trouble." He concluded and pulled the Impala to a halt beside his brother in the stationary motor-home.

Glancing up through the passenger window, Dean could just see his brother's equally worried face and groaned in frustration. "Shit!"

Mina watched the officers climbing quickly from their cars and held her breath as she watched them draw their guns. "Dean …"

"Just be cool." Dean urged softly, turning to place his hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happens."

Terrified and unable to speak, Mina nodded in agreement.

"**All of you. Get out of your vehicles. Slowly!**" Came a shout over one of the patrol car's loud speakers.

Dean nodded and raised his hands in surrender. Glancing worriedly at Mina, he slowly opened the door and stepped out of his car.

"Dean?" Sam demanded in a panic as he climbed down from the cab of the motor-home.

"Stay calm." Dean replied quickly, offering his brother a quick smile and raising his hands above his head.

"**This is your only warning. No sudden moves. Kneel down and place your hands on your head**_." _Sheriff McCreedy ordered over the loud speaker, her gun trained on Dean.

"Do it." Dean urged, aware of Mina stepping up beside him. "It'll be okay."

"You think?" Sam hissed, sinking to his knees and lacing his fingers on his head.

Dean copied his brother and glanced at Mina as she also followed suit. He then heard the sound of engines approaching at speed behind them and closed his eyes. "Or not."

Seeing their back-up arriving, Sheriff McCreedy and her deputy stepped out from the shelter of their patrol car doors and walked slowly towards their three captives, their guns trained on the two brothers.

"What seems to be the problem, Sheriff?" Dean asked calmly.

"You shut your mouth!" She barked back angrily, carefully keeping her distance, "Just do as your told."

Dean's heart was racing as he watched her approach and his head was spinning, both with possible reasons for their interception and also any chance they might have of escape. He then heard the back-up vehicles skid to a halt somewhere behind them and was aware of Sam glancing behind them in a panic.

"Oh dear oh dear." Came an amused voice behind them.

Dean watched Sam frowning in confusion and then turned to see for himself the black-suited man that walked along the road towards them.

"You're in quite a lot of trouble, kids." The man smiled, buttoning up his jacket and moving to stand in front of them."

"Dean - !" Mina hissed.

Dean turned to her and saw the paleness of her face amid the bruises and the tears in her frightened eyes. He groaned as he then realized who this man must be and he looked up calmly, meeting the man's amused gaze.

"What exactly are we supposed to have done?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well, let me see." The man opened his jacket and took out his ID, seeing the dismay on the boys' faces. "Impersonating a federal officer is a serious crime." He continued, smiling easily at Sam. He then turned to Dean and his smile faded. "Killing one is quite another matter."

Dean's heart leapt into his throat and he stared in horror at the agent. He then saw a tell-tale flash of orange light in the man's eyes and cried out as the deep scar across his chest suddenly burned painfully.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, watching his brother double forward and sob in agony.

"Stop it!" Mina shouted angrily, hurrying next to Dean and grabbing his shoulders. She held onto him and could hear him whimpering weakly, his body trembling.

"Don't do this!" Sam demanded in fury, "Leave him alone! It's me you have plans for! Take me!"

"Indeed." The demon agreed and the light in his eyes faded.

Dean grunted a sigh of relief and slowly sat back up, clutching at his chest and trying to catch his breath. He sank onto his heels and rested gratefully into Mina's arms.

"I do have plans for you, Sammy." The demon stepped closer to Sam and smiled down at him. "Just not yet." He shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets calmly. "Still. It would be useful to get your pain-in-the-ass big brother out of the way."

Mina watched the shadows moving behind the agent's face as he turned his head back and she held on tightly to Dean. She saw the demon's eyes flash briefly and closed her eyes as Dean tensed against her, a moan catching in his throat.

The demon sighed and headed back over towards Dean, his gaze then moving up to rest on Mina's frightened face. "And you … my clever little Indian … you have provided the perfect opportunity to get rid of him."

"No!" Mina clutched Dean closer to her and shook her head. "Leave him alone, you sadistic bastard."

"Oh, I shall." The demon nodded, "Very alone."

Mina frowned and watched in fear as the demon turned to the other officers and waved his hand dismissively. "Arrest them."

* * *

Sam sat in the small station house and peered out at the clouds that gathered appropriately over the town. Frowning in concern, he desperately wanted to call Sarah and let her know where he was. Sure that she would be going out of her mind with worry, he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Sam Winchester?"

"Yes?" Sam looked up and saw a middle aged man approaching him, flicking through a thin file. He saw the ID pinned on the man's belt and Sam held his breath.

"Come with me, please." The Latino man beckoned, indicating a small interview room at the side of the processing area. "Reynolds!"

Sam stood and followed the man warily, watching as another, younger man hurried to join them. He sat down at the table in the centre of the room and watched the man roll up his shirt sleeves and sigh wearily.

"My name is Tim Burton. I'm your state-assigned legal counsel." The man introduced himself and nodded to his colleague, "I believe you've already met Field Agent Simon Reynolds." He opened the file up on the table before him and frowned. "Now, Sam … impersonating a federal officer is a serious offense." Burton began quietly, looking up at Sam and regarding him in interest. "However, I understand your desperation in tracking down your cousin."

Sam paused in uncertainty, hoping it was not obvious, and then nodded briefly.

Taking a piece of folded paper from the file and placing it on the table between them, the attorney shrugged slightly. "Your cousin's boyfriend sounds like a nasty piece of work."

Sam stared down at the fake 'wanted' poster that he had created himself and swallowed hard, his heart racing. "Yes, sir." He managed.

"I can appreciate how worried you were for your cousin's safety." The attorney nodded, "And the people of Wilton confirm that you and your brother were searching frantically for her."

Clenching his hands together beneath the table, Sam kept his gaze on the doctored photograph and managed another nod.

"It's only right. Family has to stick together." Burton offered, ignoring the derisive snort from his colleague.

Looking up at Burton, Sam thought he saw the man smile briefly.

"Under the circumstances," Burton continued, "And considering this is your first offense. I have advised that the charges against you and your cousin should be dropped."

"What?" Sam gasped, "I mean. You _have_?"

"Yeah." Reynolds scoffed, glaring in annoyance at Sam, "Can you believe it?"

Burton nodded slowly and then gave a loud sigh. "But the evidence against your brother is pretty damning. I mean …" He put down the file and leaned back in his chair. "His prints are on the murder weapon and … despite the testimony of your cousin that he was defending her and mistook the agent for _him_ - " He pointed to the photocopied poster. "The FBI are keen to prosecute."

Sam stared at Burton in horror and could not believe what was happening.

"He's looking at life." Reynolds smiled happily.

"What?" Sam mouthed, watching Burton nodding sadly.

"Well." Burton stood and tucked his hands into his pockets, "You're free to go. Your cousin will be through in a few minutes and you can both collect your possessions and leave."

"But …" Sam watched Reynolds walk over to the door and open it for him. "What about Dean?"

"Oh, you'll be able to write to him." Reynolds chuckled.

Sam stood slowly and shook his head in confusion. "What? You can't do this! I mean - "

"Don't waste your breath, kid." Reynolds sneered and headed out of the room.

"There's nothing I can do."

Sam turned back to Burton and watched him shaking his head in dismay. "But …" His heart slammed against his throat and he watched in confusion as Burton held out his hand.

"Good luck, Sam." Burton smiled.

Feeling the small piece of paper that Burton held in his palm, Sam smiled and carefully took it from him. Sliding it into his pocket, he then noticed for the first time the design on the man's tie and it was all he could do not to laugh in delight. "Batman fan, huh?"

"You know it." The attorney smiled broadly.

"Yeah … I guess you think the first film was the best version."

Burton laughed gently and wandered from the room. "Now whatever would make you think that." He muttered and was gone from sight.

Sam forced his happy grin from his face and headed quickly from the room, aware of Agent Reynolds glaring at him in disapproval.

* * *

The small room seemed to be shrinking in on him as the minutes ticked by. Dean leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing and calm his mind. It had been over an hour since he had spoken to anyone and he could imagine the demon watching him through the mirrored glass, waiting for him to squirm.

When the door suddenly opened, fresh air wafted inside and Dean then saw the young woman that entered. She left the door open and gave Dean a cautionary glance as she picked up a chair from the corner of the room and sat down opposite him.

"Are you gonna let me know what's going on?" Dean asked dryly, "Please?"

She placed the file she held on the table, folded her arms and regarded him in interest. "Like you don't know."

"Oh, you have no idea …" Dean muttered and looked down at his cuffed hands with a heavy sigh. He was then aware of another person entering the room and looked up to see Agent Cole smiling merrily at him.

"Hello, Dean.'

Dean glared angrily, hate making adrenaline rush through him.

Agent Cole closed the door and took a deep breath. "Officer Sheridan here is on her first assignment with us." He headed across to sit down beside the young blonde and his smile grew. "You can imagine how eager she is to make her first case."

Dean held Cole's gaze evenly and then turned to the woman, seeing a slight uncertainty in what she obviously hoped was a calm stare.

"Go ahead, Clare." Cole offered merrily.

"We have reviewed your testimony, Mr Winchester." Sheridan began, somewhat nervously. "And … although your story matches that of your brother … the evidence is still there - "

"That you murdered a Federal Officer." Cole interjected, with glee.

Dean frowned in annoyance at the demon and then turned back to Sheridan, seeing her hesitate. He watched her wait for Cole's signal to continue and his frown grew as he wondered just what the deal was here; whether Cole's story about her was true or whether she was being forced to portray her part.

"You say you were acting in defense of your cousin." Sheridan offered.

Dean nodded, "The son-of-a-bitch was attacking her."

"Hmm … "

Cole leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "What would a decent, loyal, federal officer be doing attacking an innocent young woman?"

"You tell me." Dean retorted angrily, unable to hide his open hatred.

"There is evidence that Agent Murphy and your cousin had something of an altercation." Sheridan offered, wary of the fury in Dean's eyes. "Our tests confirmed his DNA but … we also found traces of your semen. Which complicates things."

Dean's stomach turned and he stared at the young woman in horror.

"Yeah, Dean." Cole sat back up and folded his arms in interest, "What were you doing banging your cousin?"

"You bastard." Dean husked through clenched teeth, "I swear, I'm gonna - "

"You're gonna what?" Cole laughed, "Threaten me in front of another officer?" His smile faded a little. "Oh, please do."

Dean held his gaze and then saw the slightest flicker of yellow in his eyes. Clenching his fists against the burning across his chest, he hung his head and sighed out a low moan.

"You see." Cole continued, "You're kinda fucked."

Dean closed his eyes, trying to block out the demon's words. He took a deep breath and let it out steadily, counting slowly.

Cole watched in annoyance as Dean remained still and then smiled thinly. "Fucked." He repeated in a whisper, "Just like Mina was."

And suddenly Dean understood. Sheridan's words span round in his mind and he could feel tears welling as he thought back to the scene in the forest clearing. Hot tears welling in his eyes, Dean recalled how carefully Mina had been walking and how her face had screwed up tight that first time she sat down. Choking on a sob, he clenched his interlaced hands together so hard that his fingertips almost broke the skin of the back of his hands. "God … how could you…?"

"What?" Cole laughed, "You mean, how could _you_ …?"

Dean blinked away tears and lifted his head, watching Cole in sympathy and smiling as he imagined all the many tortures he was going to somehow inflict upon the demon within.

"Y'see," Cole stood and walked along the side of the table. Placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, he sighed contentedly and smiled down at him. "We're looking at a very different story unfolding here …" He stepped behind him and now had both his hands on Dean's shoulders. "We think that you and your 'cousin' had a secret thing going on …" He leaned forward and moved his mouth close to Dean's ear, "But darling Mina was also fucking the FBI agent who was working on her ex-boyfriend's case … you found them together … and you killed him."

"No." Dean husked.

"And you were so mad with jealous rage that you then turned on her."

Dean looked across at Sheridan's pale face and his heart sank as he saw the contempt in her eyes. Suddenly he wanted to shout, scream, grab her by she shoulders and shake her - anything to make her understand that he did not do this. He simply was not capable.

"Well?" Cole urged, standing back up straight and walking back round to face him.

Dean held Sheridan's gaze and his throat tightened as she closed her eyes and looked away, unable to face the thing that she was being led to believe he was. "There's nothing I can say to prove otherwise." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Nope." Cole smiled. "Of course, Mina is defending you but … perhaps she is simply too terrified to tell the truth." He laughed gently and leaned down to flip open the file on the table. "Not that I blame her after what you did to Agent Murphy."

Dean then had an answer to one of his questions as Sheridan covered her mouth and fled the room, her inexperience obvious. He looked down at the photograph Cole had revealed and his own stomach turned. Recalling the damage his shotgun had done when Mina shot Murphy and sure that it had not been as bad as the photograph showed, he looked up at Cole and shook his head. "You are one sick puppy, you know that?"

Cole's smile faded slightly and he stepped closer, leaning his head down towards Dean. "Do you have any idea what they will do to you in prison?" He said quietly, open hate evident in his face. "Pretty boy like you? They'll be lining up to have a share." And he then laughed icily, "The irony is perfect. You'll be hated and ultimately destroyed by the very people you have been trying to save."

Holding the demon's gaze as steadily as he could, Dean could feel his world crumbling around him and tears brimming in his eyes as he started to believe in his heart that - one way or another - it was over.


	8. Chapter 7

Hearing the doorbell echoing through the house, Sarah galloped downstairs and flew through the hall. Her hands were trembling as she struggled with the locks and she groaned in annoyance. Finally opening the door, she saw his pale, weary face and flung her arms around his waist.

Sam wrapped his arms around Sarah's shoulders and nestled his face into her hair.

"God, I was so worried!" Sarah muttered into his chest and squeezed him tighter.

Kissing the top of her head, Sam nodded and stepped back from her. He moved aside and turned to the woman behind him. "Sarah this is Mina."

"Hello," Sarah smiled warmly and held out her hand. She frowned as she examined the bruising on Mina's face and gently pulled her towards her. "Come on in." Sarah glanced up at Sam in concern and placed her arm around Mina's waist as she guided her into the house.

"Is your dad home?" Sam asked warily as he followed them into the wall and closed the door.

Sarah shook her head, "He's on a golfing weekend with his buddies." She smiled thinly and led Mina into the lounge, indicating one of the large suede sofas.

"That's fortunate." Sam commented dryly, collapsing into the opposite sofa with a loud sigh.

Sarah perched on the arm of the sofa beside Mina and looked between the two of them. "Can I get you something to eat? Or a drink?"

"Oh, man, those are the magic words!" Sam nodded eagerly, "Thanks."

"I - " Mina clutched her arms around her tightly and looked up at Mina with a small shrug, "Just some water, please."

"Of course." Sarah stood and headed for the kitchen.

Sam watched her leave the room and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a loud moan, he delved into his coat pocket and grabbed his phone. He stared at the blank screen for a moment, unsure quite who he could phone or what - if anything - anyone could do to help him. Putting his phone away, he then reached into his jeans pocket and took out the small piece of paper.

The brief message made as much sense now as it had when he had first read it and he frowned in annoyance. If Burton - or whatever his true name was - wanted to help them, surely he could have been a little less cryptic about it. Sam sighed and put the note away, realizing that had he been found with the note then it had to be just as vague to anyone else that read it.

"I can't do this."

Sam looked up and saw Mina closing her eyes tightly, her face full of withheld emotion.

"I can't just sit here." Mina continued quietly, looking up at Sam and shaking her head firmly, "There has to be something we can do."

"Such as?"

Mina shrugged and rocked slowly back and forth, trying to stay calm despite the adrenaline charging through her. "I can't believe this …"

Sam nodded in agreement and then let his head fall back against the cushions. "It sucks. That's for sure."

"Here." Sarah set a small tray of drinks and packeted snacks on the large coffee table between them and then perched beside Sam. Placing her hand on his arm, she watched him wearily roll his head towards her and saw the sadness in his tired eyes. "God … what happened to you guys?"

Sam gave a small shrug and closed his eyes as he leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's a long story." He muttered quietly.

Sarah put her arms around his shoulders and frowned in concern, "God, you're shaking!" She gasped, hugging him closer to her. "Sam? What is it?" She looked across at Mina, hoping to get an answer, and then she suddenly realized what was wrong with the situation, "Wait. Where's Dean?" Sarah watched Mina hang her head and continue to rock back and forth in agitation. She gave Sam a gentle squeeze and leaned her cheek against his head. "Sam …?"

"God, I - " Sam sat back upright and turned away from her, letting his head fall into his hands, "Dean's been arrested."

"What? Why?" Sarah placed her hand on Sam's thigh and edged closer to him. When he made no response, she leaned her cheek on his shoulder and could hear him gently crying. Without a word, she sat back and gently pulled on his shoulders.

Sighing gratefully, Sam lay down along the sofa. He swung his long legs up over the arm and rested his head in Sarah's lap. Sam felt her gently start to stroke her fingers through her hair and moaned gratefully, sniffing back tears.

Sarah watched Mina finally relax a little and saw the sorrow in her tired face as she flopped back amid the cushions.

"You want to talk about it?" Sarah asked quietly after a few moments.

Sam gave a small laugh and nodded against her thigh. "I just don't know where to start."

Sarah bent down over him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Take your time."

"That's just it." Sam rolled onto his back, groaning with the effort, and looked up at her. "I don't know how much time Dean's got."

"God … that sounds serious."

Mina gave a small laugh, despite her sorrow, "You have no idea …"

* * *

The small window was barred on the other side of the glass but he could see out into the car park and could make out her familiar tail lights. He groaned as he imagined a CSI team pulling apart the leather seats, ripping up the carpet and generally taking his baby to pieces. Banging his head against the concrete wall angrily, Dean closed his eyes and tried to think back over what he might have done to deserve this.

Deciding that fairy tales were evil for giving kids a false sense of hope and that heroes never won the day, he wandered back to his chair and took a sip of the warm water they had provided. He grimaced and set the cup back on the table before then leaning down and resting his forehead on the cool plastic.

Hearing the door open, Dean lifted his head and watched the Latino man hurry into the room. He saw the ID badge the man waved and groaned in dismay, letting his head fall back onto the table top. "What now …?"

"Hello Dean." The man sat opposite him and placed a thin file on the table, leaning his elbows on either side. "Ellen called me."

Jerking his head back up quickly, Dean watched the man smiling warmly . "Hey?" He urged.

"She said she thought you were in trouble." The man shrugged, "Though I doubt she imagined this." He glanced around at the small room and his smile grew. "My name is Tim Burton and I'm an attorney."

"You are?" Dean urged.

"As well as a friend of the family." Burton added, leaning forward as if to emphasize the last word.

Unsure exactly what Burton was implying but desperately hoping that his instinctive suspicions were correct, Dean regarded the man in interest.

Burton nodded slowly and then relaxed back. "Now …" He began, opening the file, "They have witness confirmation of your presence at the scene and your prints on the murder weapon." He frowned and took a deep breath. "Did you do it?"

"No." Dean answered firmly.

Burton nodded slowly.

"I mean … it was self-defense and …" Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I really didn't think it would do as much damage. It was more of a warning shot." He frowned and paused as he watched Burton nodding in understanding. "I thought those types always wore bullet-proof vests or something …"

Burton referred to the file for a moment and his frown deepened. "You say Murphy was threatening your cousin?"

"Yes. He had tried to talk her into changing her story." Dean answered carefully, aware of the cameras and the one-way glass. "Mina said Agent Cole was there as well to begin with."

"Hmm …" Burton steepled his fingers and rested them against his chin. "These are serious accusations."

"I know."

"And it's your word against theirs."

"Yes, sir." Dean smiled thinly, "And they are a very powerful organization."

Burton considered this intensely and then took a deep breath. "You'll be pleased to know that the charges against Mina and Sam have been dropped."

"Oh, thank god!" Dean sighed, lowering his head and groaning a sigh of relief.

"Well …" Burton closed the file and stood slowly, "I need to give this some thought and have a word with the state's defense attorney. There must be some leeway somewhere." He smiled and headed for the door. "Leave it with me."

Dean lifted his head and watched the attorney pause at the open door. "Thank you." He nodded.

* * *

Sarah leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees and she held her coffee cup against her chin, gazing in silence across the lounge. She then closed her eyes and sighed, her breath spattering the surface of her coffee.

"And that's where we're at." Sam concluded quietly, watching her in concern. When she made no reply and in fact did not even move, he nudged her gently. "Sarah?"

"Shit …" Sarah whispered and looked over at him in wonder. She put her coffee down on the table and took a deep breath. Smiling at his sincere face, she laughed nervously. "So … this is the part where you grin and say 'gotcha'!"

Sam shook his head slowly. "Believe me, I wish it was but … it's all true."

"Right …" Sarah looked away from him and turned to see Mina nodding in confirmation. She let her head fall into her hands and groaned softly.

"You okay?" Sam urged carefully.

"Um … no …" Sarah replied and lifted her head back up to turn to him. "Why have you never told me all this?"

Sam smiled and pointed at her, indicating her current state.

"Oh."

"And … " He gave a small shrug, "It's not something you can explain over the phone." Seeing the look she gave him, he sighed, "Or by e-mail."

Sarah watched him drag a hand through his hair and reached out to place her hand on his knee. "It's just a lot all at once." She offered carefully.

Sam nodded quietly and looked down at his hands.

"Hey …" She moved closer and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I love you."

Sighing in relief, Sam enveloped her in his arms and pulled her close against him. "I love you, too." He replied quietly, glancing at Mina and watching her politely trying to ignore them.

"Oh, man …" Sarah laughed suddenly, hugging him tightly, "I can just imagine trying to explain this to my dad."

"Not that you ever can." Sam pointed out.

"I know." Sarah nodded against his shoulder, "I kinda guessed that. I just … can you imagine the look on his face?" She chuckled softly and could hear Sam smiling at the idea. "Hey dad. You know that boy who you think is below me and has that brother you want to take a swing at? Well, he's kind of a super-hero."

"Hey?" Sam leaned back from her and smiled in amusement.

"What?" Sarah shrugged, smiling at him and then turning to Mina as her smile grew. "Troubled childhood, secret missions, supernatural powers. You _so _need tights and a cape."

"No way, dude!" Sam gasped in horror.

"Yeah!" Sarah giggled merrily, "We've gotta think of names for you both!"

"Okay, you can stop this shit right now!" Sam ordered as sternly as his amusement would allow.

"Or?"

"Or I'll accidentally drop that last e-mail you sent me into your dad's inbox."

"You _wouldn't_!"

Sam folded his arms and grinned triumphantly. "Try me."

"Bastard." Sarah relented and shook her head in disappointment. "Oh well." She folded her arms to match his stance and bit her lip to hide her smile. "Guess I'll just have to fantasize about it on my own."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh, I knew that would peak your interest."

Sam raised his eyebrows and grinned, "That's not the only thing that peaked."

"Oh, you've spent far too much time with your brother." Sarah sighed and leaned forward to rest her head on his arms. "And not nearly enough time with me …"

"I know …" Sam unfolded his arms and wrapped them round her. "I'm sorry." He kissed her head and slowly stroked his hands up and down her back. "I wish things could be different."

Sarah lifted her head and smiled thinly. "Maybe one day they will."

Nodding in agreement, Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on her mouth. He sighed as she returned the kiss and moved closer to him.

"Guys." Mina sighed loudly and dragged a hand across her face. "As much as this schoolyard flirting is endearing …" She saw the two of them cringe with embarrassment and frowned in annoyance. "It's not helping Dean."

"Oh!" Sam gasped and reached into his pocket. "We couldn't make anything out of this." he pulled out the note and unfolded it, showing it to Sarah. "I'm pretty sure our legal counsel was an ally in disguise and he managed to secretly give this to me but … it makes no sense."

_24 Main Arches 1130_

"Does it mean anything to you?" Mina urged.

"Not really," Sarah shook her head and took the note, frowning in interest. "But … wait …" She turned the note around and then back upright, her frown growing. "Maybe …" Glancing at her watch, she gasped and smiled up at Sam. "11:30!"

Sam checked the time and raised his eyebrows. "Twenty minutes from now." He turned to Mina with a small shrug, "Could be …?"

"And the other part of the message …" Sarah took a deep breath, "Well … they could - Shit!" She laughed suddenly and nodded her head in eager excitement. "There's a McDonalds on the corner of 24th and Main!"

"What?" Sam enthused, taking the note from her. "Ha!" He exclaimed in delight, "Arches!"

"It must be." Sarah declared with a determined nod.

"Come on." Mina stood quickly and gulped down her glass of water. "How far is that from here?"

"About 10 minutes, I guess." Sarah replied, "We can take my car." She turned back to Sam and watched him frowning. "Sam?"

Sam closed his eyes and raised a hand to his head, pressing his palm into his temple. "I … oh shit … it's - " he clenched his teeth and drew in a hissed breath, dropping the note and clutching his head with both hands.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Sarah moved closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Don't!" Sam shrugged her away from him and groaned as he flopped back against the sofa. Arching his neck, he bit back on a sob and covered his face.

"Is it a vision?" Mina asked in quiet concern, edging closer and perching on the arm of the sofa beside him. "Sam?"

"Yeah - " Sam managed to confirm, his body shuddering and a whimper catching in his throat.

"God …" Sarah husked, looking at Mina in horror, "Is this what they're like?"

Mina shrugged in uncertainty and then watched Sam tensing in pain. "Easy …" She offered gently, "Breathe out …"

Sam blew out a shaky breath and instantly inhaled with a gasp.

"It's okay. It will pass." Mina continued quietly. "Tell us … what can you see?"

"I - " Sam reached out a hand and grabbed Sarah's arm tightly.

Sarah flinched as his fingers sank into her skin and she removed his hand, offering the grasp of her fingers instead. "It's okay, Sam. We're here."

Covering his eyes with his other hand and his lips trembling, Sam nodded and forced another slow exhale. "Fire." He whispered after a moment, "And screaming." Sam groaned and held his breath for a moment. "Black arrow." He then gave a loud sigh of relief and began to gradually relax.

"Okay …?" Sarah asked carefully, watching his shoulders sink and hearing his breathing return to almost normal.

"Yeah …" Sam moved his arm from across his face and let it flop down at his side. "Man … they're getting to be a real pain in the ass."

"You mean 'head'." Sarah smiled.

"True." Sam gave a small laugh and then opened his eyes, blinking as he winced at the lingering ache in his head.

"What did you see?" Mina asked quietly.

Sam took a deep breath and then shook his head. "Normally they're so clear … I mean, I get clues and faces and see things happening … but … these are vague images of this _thing_ …" He turned to her and frowned in concern. "It's like nothing I've ever seen … this enormous black bat-type creature with horns and - " Sam closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, "And it terrifies me."

Sarah leaned into him and rested her head against his chest. She wrapped her arm around him and sighed in sympathy.

"It doesn't make any sense to me." Sam continued, hugging Sarah close to him and looking up at Mina.

"What was the black arrow?" Mina asked in interest.

"The first time, I though it was carrying it," Sam replied, "But … I'm not sure that this time it didn't have it _in_ it …" He saw recognition wash across Mina's face and reached out to place his hand on her arm. "What?"

Sarah lifted her head and watched Mina shaking her head slowly. "I don't know for sure but … I know someone who will."

"Who?" Sam urged.

"My uncle."

Sam sat slowly forward, keeping his arm around Sarah. "Where is he?"

Mina smiled thinly, "Last I heard, he was in New York." She shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I can try and get his number."

Sam nodded warily, "You think he can help us?"

"Jay is the _Bihkeh'hi_ of my family. A skilled warrior." Mina shrugged and gave a small laugh, "And an accoutant."

Smiling, Sam reached out and patted her arm. "Excellent. Give him a call. And, in the meantime, we'll go get a BigMac."

* * *

Sipping at his near-freezing coke and munching on the last of his fries, Sam sighed happily and glanced up at his two companions. He wiped his fingers on a paper napkin and nodded in approval. "I could eat another one of them."

Sarah laughed and picked at the last of her blueberry muffin. "How d'you manage not to get it all round your face? All I remember about those burgers is how messy they are."

"It's an art." Sam acknowledged. "One I've perfected since setting out on this endless road trip with my big brother." His smile faded a little and he gave a small shrug, "We've lived the high life. Shit motels and fast food."

Sarah watched him in concern and saw him shrug off the melancholy that threatened.

"He's late." Mina commented in annoyance.

Sam glanced at his watch, "Only three minutes," He offered, seeing the impatient anger in her eyes. "Let's wait a while longer."

Mina nodded reluctantly and used her straw to scoop out what remained of her milkshake.

Watching her in concern, Sam felt suddenly guilty for not seeming to be as keen as her to rescue his brother. But he knew that it was not a simple task to undertake and rushing in without thinking things through would more than likely end badly.

"I see you deciphered my message."

Startled, Sam spun round and saw the smiling face of the attorney. "Tim!"

"Actually, it's Carlos." The man shrugged, sliding onto the bench beside Mina and offering Sam his hand. "Carlos Bandiera."

"Pleased to meet you." Sam nodded eagerly.

"Mina," Carlos turned to look at her, his smile falling from his friendly face. "How you holding up?"

Mina sighed, "Just tell me how we get Dean and get the hell out of here."

"Sure …" Carlos agreed, sitting back round and glancing from Sam to the woman beside him.

"Oh, this is my good friend Sarah." Sam explained quickly, putting his arm around her, "We were on our way to see her when - " He shrugged slightly, "Well, you know the rest." Sam then frowned and leaned forward in intrigue. "Except … how _did_ you know where we were?"

"Ellen used Ash to track the GPS on your phones. She was worried when she didn't hear from you." Carlos smiled sheepishly, "Let's just say she was very persuasive in her request that I should find you."

"I'm glad you did." Sam acknowledged merrily.

"So." Mina sighed, "Dean?"

Carlos turned to her and his smile thinned a little. "Well … the fuss has died down a little and most of the FBI big players have gone."

"Cole?" Mina demanded.

"He left a short while ago." Carlos nodded.

Sam saw the disappointment on Mima's face and felt a cold shudder run through him. He then looked back at Carlos and bid him to continue.

"Presently, there are three deputies, the Sheriff from Wilton and here and a handful of clerical staff." He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "I suggest we create a diversion to pull the officers out of the way and then make our move."

"And what is our move?" Mina urged in interest.

Carlos smiled and sat back against the padded bench with a sigh. "Open to suggestion," He replied, "But I have had some experience at being a hostage," Laughing softly, Carlos blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "Not that I would normally admit such a thing."

Mina gave him a small smile and looked across at Sam, watching him frown in thought.

"Oh." Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys. "And you'll need these." He gave the keys to Sam and smiled merrily, "I managed to locate them before the forensics team arrived."

"Oh, man!" Sam laughed in delight, "Is my brother gonna wanna kiss you!"

Sarah splashed cold water onto her face and sniffed back further tears. Lifting her head, she stared at her pale reflection in the mirror and groaned. She padded her face dry with a handful of paper towels and turned to leave the restroom.

The door swung open seconds before she reached the handle and she almost collided with Mina as she hurried inside.

"Here you are." Mina sighed, "You ready?"

Sarah gave a small chuckle and shook her head.

Mina regarded Sarah for a moment and stepped further into the restroom, letting the door close behind her. "You don't have to be a part of this."

"I know." Sarah nodded, "But …" She took a deep breath and combed her hands through her hair, resting her fists at the nape of her neck. "I've only ever seen a small part of what Sam and his brother do and … god, if there's any way to help them …"

"Good," Mina smiled and placed her hand on Sarah's arm. "And you'll be fine."

"Yeah." Sarah lowered her hands and shoved them into her jeans pockets. "I'm just the getaway driver, after all."

Mina nodded and turned to open the door. They hurried outside and met Sam and Carlos in the car park.

"You okay, baby?" Sam urged, stepping forwards to put his arms around her.

Sarah clutched her against him and nodded into his chest.

"Hey …" Sam kissed the top of her head and gave her a tight squeeze before then stepping back from her. "I don't want you to do anything you're not totally happy with."

"No, I'm fine." Sarah urged, "I collect the Chevy and wait around the corner. I've got the easiest part."

"Well …" Sam laughed softly and leaned down to kiss her mouth. "Just remember," he muttered against her lips, "That's my brother's car. You'd better be careful."

"What?" Sarah laughed and shook her head in disbelief, "Never mind that we're doing over the cops. You want me to be careful not to scratch the car?"

"Believe me," Sam grinned, "It's a big responsibility."

Sarah groaned and stepped back from him. "Come on. Let's get this over with before you change my mind." She turned to Mina and smiled warmly, "Be careful, yeah?"

Sam watched Mina nod in agreement and he then turned to Carlos. "I guess we'll see you at the rendez-vu."

"Yup."

"I sure hope this works." Sam sighed.

"_You _hope this works!" Carlos laughed, "You haven't got Ellen's angry threats ringing in your ears!"

Sam laughed, nodding in understanding and then watched them climb into Carlos's car.

"God …" Sarah sighed, linking her arm around Sam's. "How will I ever explain this to my dad?"

Sam shrugged slightly, "If all goes according to plan … you won't have to."


	9. Chapter 8

There was no mistaking it. He would know that sound anywhere. Dean stood and watched in dismay as the rear lights flashed and the Impala began to edge backwards. Holding his breath, he saw her pause for a second and then she was gone, wheels spinning on the tarmac as whoever took her gave her too much gas.

Sure that she was being taken to the nearest impound or some lab somewhere, he closed his eyes and hung his head. His throat tightening, he sat back down and thumped his fists against the table angrily. The demon had him caught in what was indeed the perfect trap; there was nothing in his usual repertoire that could help him now. Ensnared within the legal system and faced with the reality of apparently airtight proof, there was little that could be done.

And then an explosion shook through the afternoon air. Flicking his head up, Dean could not see anything out of the small window but it suddenly seemed eerily quiet around him. Then the wail of various emergency service vehicles could be heard and he frowned in interest as sirens immediately outside the building echoed the others and then could be heard moving rapidly away from the station.

Concerned as to what might have happened, Dean got to his feet again and walked over to the window. He could not see anything unusual in the clear blue sky above the town and frowned in intrigue as he worked out that the sirens were heading to somewhere behind the station. He then gasped in shock as a loud bang came from somewhere beyond his door and was soon followed by shouting and someone crying.

He could hear orders being barked and his frown grew as he heard the noise moving towards his door. Edging back into the corner of the interview room, Dean heard someone fumbling with the lock on his door and he watched in confusion as the handle turned.

The station receptionist was sobbing and shaking, he face pale as she looked over at Dean and bid him hurry towards her.

"Get a move on, bitch!" Came an angry shout from down the corridor.

Dean gasped and his heart thumped in his ears as he recognized the voice.

"Please!" The greying receptionist urged in a panic, "Come on!"

Stepping away from the wall, Dean edged towards her and his head was spinning as she grabbed his arm and urged him quickly from the room. He turned and his heart sank as he saw them.

"Dean!" Mina sighed in relief, keeping her arm around the attorney's throat tightly and pressing her gun into his temple. "Hurry, Dean, we're getting the fuck out of here!"

"What?" Dean shook his head slowly, "Mina, no. Not like this."

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Dean?" Mina declared angrily, pulling her hostage backwards and glancing round the large open plan office. "Come on!" She saw Dean pause in uncertainty and glared at him in disbelief. "Move!"

Dean was aware of the terrified receptionist trembling behind him and then looked at Burton's frightened, bloodied face. His heart racing, Dean nodded and moved forward along the corridor.

Mina smiled and forced the attorney to turn back round, pushing him towards the centre of the office. "Down!" She barked furiously, waving her gun in warning. "I swear I'll put a fucking bullet in this fucker's brain!"

Dean followed her through to the open plan office and swallowed back the lump in his throat as he saw two of the deputies and Reynolds the FBI agent laying face down on the floor. Following Mina and her hostage, he watched her turn and drag Burton backwards from the building.

"Mina!"

Dean gasped and spun round, seeing Reynolds had leapt to his feet and drawn his gun. Stepping out of his aim, Dean backed against the outer wall and turned to Mina.

"Reynolds!" Burton groaned in dismay, "Don't be a fool!"

"Yeah, Reynolds." Mina echoed icily. "You really want me to blow lawyer brains all over the place?"

"You do and you won't live to admire it." Reynolds grated, taking a step towards them.

Dean turned and saw the fury and determination in Mina's flushed face. "Please … Mina …" He raised his cuffed hands, "Don't do this."

Mina kept her eyes on Reynolds and suddenly saw him hesitate for the briefest of moments. Watching the young FBI agent glance at Dean, she took her chance and fired a shot at him.

"No!" Dean gasped and turned to see the agent's thigh spray crimson mist with the impact of the bullet. He looked on in horror as the agent's leg buckled and Reynolds collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor.

"Dean!"

Unable to believe what was happening and his mind spinning dizzily, Dean hurried after Mina and her hostage. Outside the car park was empty and he then saw the brightly painted RV waiting at the side of the road. He groaned in dismay, unable to fathom how she could be doing something so stupid. "Mina - " Dean ran after her and then watched in wonder as she released her hostage and Burton climbed up into the rear of the motor-home. "What the fuck?" He whispered, seeing Mina smiling over at him from the cab and waiting for him to get inside.

Dean gasped in surprise as Burton reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up into the back of the RV. He shoved him onto the bed and closed the door, shouting at Mina to get moving.

"Hey, Dean." The attorney greeted, stumbling as the motor-home leapt forward and he steadied himself.

"What - ?" Dean watched the attorney smile down at him merrily and he shook his head in confusion.

"Name's Carlos Bandiera," The Latino man shrugged, sitting down beside Dean on the foot of the bed and reaching into his pocket. "Ellen sent me to look for you." He grabbed one of Dean's wrists and unlocked the handcuffs. Glancing up at Dean's bewildered smile, he laughed softly. "Sorry. It had to be convincing."

"No shit!" Dean enthused, finally beginning to absorb what he was being told. "Holy crap!" He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "But, how - "

"Long story, no time." Carlos replied quickly, his smile growing. "Sam's waiting for you outside of town and the call must have been put out by now. We need to ensure that you aren't followed." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Like, ever."

"Hey?" Dean urged.

"We've designed what we hope is a fool-proof glorious death scene." Carlos explained quickly, "The best we could do in a short spaced of time." He smiled as he saw Dean's confusion, "Killed while trying to escape should keep everyone off your ass."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Carlos sighed, "It was Sam's girlfriend's idea. Personally, I think she's been watching too much shit on TV but …" He chuckled softly, "I was out-voted."

They both then peered out of the RV windows as the vehicle came to a skidding halt. Hearing the cab door open, Dean got to his feet and moved towards the door.

"Dean!" Mina climbed up inside and threw her arms around him, groaning a loud sigh of relief.

Dean hugged her against him and could feel her shaking. "I can't believe you're doing this." He muttered into her neck and closed his eyes.

"We had no choice," Mina retorted, leaning back from him and holding his face in her hands. "There was no way we were leaving you there." She smiled and placed a kiss on his mouth.

"Then I guess 'thank you' is the appropriate response." Dean smiled back at her and pulled her back against him. "Are you okay?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Mina stepped back from him and laughed nervously, "I'm shitting myself!"

Dean grinned in amusement and nodded in understanding. "Well, you make one damned scary criminal." He offered.

"Doesn't she just!" Carlos agreed, moving past them and peering out of the RV. "We better hurry. It won't be long before they find us."

"Yeah." Mina moved Dean to one side and crouched down.

Dean stepped out of the way and watched in intrigue as Carlos and Mina reached under the bed and dragged some ominous-looking black sacks out. He watched as they helped one another lift two of the large bags onto the bed. His stomach then turned as Carlos unzipped one of the bags and Dean covered his mouth, retching at the smell. "Oh, you're not fucking _serious_!" He gasped behind his fingers.

Carlos turned and offered a thin smile. "Meet your earthly remains." He shrugged and continued to unwrap the body.

"It's okay." Mina glanced back and saw Dean's horrified face. "They're unknowns." She watched him stare at her in disgusted disbelief and gave him a thin smile. "_We_ didn't kill them."

Dean groaned and moved his hand from his mouth. "Oh, that's _so_ not the point!" He hissed.

"Hey!" Mina defended, "This part was your brother's idea!"

Dean watched her in uncertainty and then nodded slowly. "I'm sorry guys … I'm just - " He sighed and smoothed a hand through his hair.

"I get it," Carlos smiled briefly, "But this is what's gonna have to go down if you guys are ever to be left alone again." He pointed under the bed and shrugged, "Now … help me get Mina's stunt double into the driver's seat."

* * *

Sam leaned his arm out of the open window and drummed his fingers on the metallic black bodywork. "God …" He sighed heavily, "How long does it take, guys…?"

"It'll be okay." Sarah offered quietly, placing her hand on his thigh.

Laughing suddenly and turning his head to look over at her, Sam's smile dropped from his lips. "I just hope that I never come face to face with your dad."

"Hmm." Sarah winced at the notion and raised her eyebrows. "This is going to be a fun one to explain." She looked down at her hands and frowned in thought. "Of course … I could just call him from the city and tell him I'm running away with you …"

Sam groaned and moved closer to slide his arm around her shoulders. "We've been through this …" He began softly, "I care too much about you to put you in harm's way …"

"And yet you expect me to let you do the very same?" Sarah retorted, lifting her head to frown up at him. "Sam, the more I see of your world, the more I know that we have to take what little time we have and - "

"No."

"No?" She echoed, tears welling in her eyes. "Give me one good reason why - "

"I'll give you two." Sam countered evenly, reaching his hand up to stroke her cheek. He tucked a stray black curl behind her ear and swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Dad and Jess."

Sarah watched him fight to hold back tears and her shoulders sank. Moving next to him, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I just - " Sam cleared his throat and bit on his trembling lower lip, pausing to collect his troubled thoughts. "I just can't let that happen …"

* * *

Dean stood beside the open RV and shook his head in disbelief as he saw the three bodies arranged inside. "This is never gonna work …" He sighed, dragging the back of his arm across his wet forehead.

Mina splashed the last of the gasoline onto the carpet floor of the motor-home and stepped back from the door.

"I don't see why not," Carlos shrugged, frowning as he looked from the vehicle to the line of trees at the sharp bend ahead of them. "It's an old camper and it's got gas onboard." He turned to Dean and shrugged slightly, "If we get a nice skid line from the tyres …"

Dean looked over at Carlos and raised his eyebrows slightly, "You sound like you've done this before."

Carlos laughed suddenly, "No way, dude! A whole heap of crazy shit, yeah, but … creating a death scene? This is my first time."

"Great." Dean husked, "That makes me feel so much better."

"Oh, come on!" Mina threw down her empty canister and wiped her face with her hands. "It'll be fine!" She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a small flip-knife. "Especially if they find our DNA."

Dean studied her face in uncertainty and then gasped, backing away from her. "You're _shitting_ me!"

Mina shook her head slowly.

"Crap …" Dean groaned and glanced at Carlos. "You know … something told me this babe was gonna be trouble …"

Carlos laughed in delight and watched Mina's indignant reaction. "Yeah, dog." He enthused merrily, "You sure picked a live one."

Mina looked between the two of them in annoyance and then suddenly smiled. "Fuck off." She sighed and laughed softly, "Now. Which of you two scardy-cats is going to give me some blood first?" She held up a metal camping mug and her smile grew.

"What? How much do you _need_?" Dean protested, backing away from her.

"Oh, at least a few pints." Mina groaned and stepped up to him, "Oh, don't be such a baby."

Dean gave a small nervous laugh and rolled up his sleeve. He saw the hesitation on Carlos' face as Mina handed him the cup to hold and Dean shook his head slowly. "Be gentle." He offered quietly and, holding out his arm, looked away and clenched his teeth. "Ow!" His knees buckled and he spun back round, grabbing his arm above the deep incision she had made on the underside a short way up from his wrist. "Shit!"

Mina shrugged an apology and tucked the knife into her pocket. She then used both hands to ease a steady trickle of bright blood into the cup and then grabbed a wad of gauze from her other pocket.

Dean saw the dark green paste on the folded gauze and groaned, flinching as she applied the dressing. "Great … and we also get to stink of that voodoo shit." He pressed his hand over the gauze and closed his eyes as a wave of nausea washed over him.

Mina sighed and smiled up at him. "And I thought you were such a brave little soldier." She offered sarcastically.

* * *

Sam checked his watch and shook his head in frustration. "Why haven't they called?" He let his hand flop back into his waist and frowned in annoyance. Noting Sarah's lack of reply, he then turned and saw her looking out of the passenger window, her back to him. "Hey …" he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sarah nodded a reply, keeping her face turned from him.

"Look …" Sam began quietly, "If this works as we planned then we'll have some breathing space …" He shrugged and looked back out through the windshield and into the forest. "Maybe we should spend some time alone together."

"Yeah?" Sarah suddenly span at him, tear stains lining her flushed cheeks. "And then what?"

Sam slowly met her gaze and had no reply. He looked down at his hands and then jumped slightly as his phone rang. Checking the screen, he flipped the phone open and hurriedly held it to his ear. "Dean!"

Sarah watched Sam's anxiety slowly fade into relief and wiped her face with her hands.

"Thank god …" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes. "Yeah," Taking a deep breath, he looked up and started the Impala's engine. "We'll be there in a few minutes." Sam ended the call and tossed the phone into Sarah's lap. Without a word, he shoved the car into gear and pulled out onto the road.

After a minute or so, they could see the black smoke rising above the trees. Turning a corner, they then saw the flames and Sam eased on the gas as he stared at the sight of the burning RV.

"Shit … !" Sarah breathed and peered out at the wreckage in horror. She glanced up at Sam and saw an equal concern on his pale face.

Pulling the car in a few meters from the upturned camper, Sam left the Impala idling and climbed out onto the side of the road.

"Pretty convincing, huh?" Dean enthused, jogging up the road towards his brother.

Sam could not tear his eyes from the inferno that used to be Mina's RV and his heart was pounding in his head. He was aware of his brother hurrying up to him and slowly turned to see him smiling.

"What?" Dean urged, his face suddenly filled with worry. "Sam?" Taking his hand off of his bandaged arm and grabbing his brother's shoulder, he then suddenly realized what was troubling Sam and he groaned quietly. "Is this what you saw?"

Sam closed his eyes and his face crumpled as he nodded.

"Okay …" Dean stepped closer and patted his brother's back. "Come on. Don't look." He gave him a gentle nudge and turned him away from the burning wreck. "It's okay, Sammy." Glancing back, he saw Mina and Carlos hurrying after them and shook his head.

"How did you crash it like that?" Sarah asked in wonder, waiting warily beside the Impala. She watched Mina shrug a reply and frowned in concern.

"Took the break off and off she went." Mina laughed nervously, "It was kinda scary."

"But it looks good." Carlos enthused merrily.

"Good?" Sarah echoed, shaking her head in concern. "I'm glad you think it's funny."

"Hey!" Mina defended angrily, "It's not funny at all! All that was left of my life is now kindling!" She glared at Sarah and shook her head in dismay, "Not that you could understand how that feels."

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Sarah spat back in fury, stepping away from the car and marching towards Mina.

"Well, I doubt you'd be as keen on this whole thing if it was daddy's 4x4 that was at stake."

Sarah gasped in horror, "You bitch - !"

"Wo!" Dean held up his hands and stepped between the two of them. "Ladies, please …" He laughed warily and took Mina by the shoulders, gently easing her back. Glancing behind him, he saw Carlos carefully pulling Sarah towards the Impala and smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry." Mina offered in a whisper.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't think it's me you should be saying that to, babe."

"I know …" Mina buried her face into his chest and hugged him close to her. "Shit … I don't know why I shouted at her ..."

Dean laughed softly and rested his cheek against her fringe. "Oh, I dunno … maybe because you've just been through a hell of a few days."

"Months." Mina corrected quietly.

"Sorry." He pressed his lips into her forehead and rested there for a moment. "Come on … let's get the hell away from here." Taking her hand, he released her from his embrace and led her over to the Impala.

Mina climbed slowly into the back of the car next too Sarah and gave her a small, wary smile.

"Yeah … I'm sorry, too." Sarah nodded.

"Okay," Dean slid into the front seat and turned to look at the three passengers in the rear of the car. "Carlos, where can we drop you, man?"

"Anywhere near a train station." Carlos shrugged.

Dean nodded and then sat back round, looking at his brother expectantly. "Sammy?"

Sam was still watching the flames that had now caught in the branches of the trees and frowned in thought.

"Hey …" Dean urged, "Come on, dude. Before someone comes to check out the smoke."

Sam gasped slightly as his brother's hand nudged his shoulder and he turned to him. "New York!"

"Sorry?" Dean responded.

"We need to go to New York City." Sam explained, sliding the car into drive and easing back onto the road. He glanced at his brother and gave the smallest of smiles. "I'll explain on the way."


	10. Chapter 9

The sky was darkening with the approaching evening as Sam followed the steady line of traffic across the bridge and kept taking quick glances across at the brightly lit city. He smiled in wonder, keeping one eye on the heavy lines of cars and another on the familiar silhouettes of the buildings off to the right.

"Wow." Mina sat forward and peered out of the window in awe.

"Pretty, huh?" Sarah smiled, watching their reactions in understanding.

"Awesome." Sam agreed. "It looks just like I had imagined it would."

Sarah frowned and sat forward, resting her elbows on the back of the front seat. "You've never been to New York?"

Sam shook his head and glanced back at her. "I've wanted to but …" He shrugged and pressed on the brakes as the traffic slowed around them. "Dad was always too busy." Sam caught the look his brother shot him and smiled fondly, "With good reason."

Dean nodded and looked down at his arm, picking at the bandage idly. "I came here to see a friend once."

"Oh yeah?" Mina enthused merrily.

Dean smiled and turned to her. "A hunter friend."

Mina nodded and patted his shoulder gently. "Only kidding."

"No, you weren't." Dean laughed suddenly, "But that's okay. Jealousy looks good on a woman."

Sam sighed and shot his brother a disapproving frown. Seeing Dean shrug an innocent protest, he chuckled to himself and then looked up at the road signs ahead of them. "Where am I headed, guys?"

Mina took the folded piece of paper from her pocket and read out the address.

"Just keep to this lane." Sarah advised, looking out through the front and nodding an affirmative as Sam glanced at her. "It's okay, I've been here loads with Dad." She rested back against the seat and turned to Mina. "Spending my inheritance."

"Shit …" Mina sighed, "I had no right to say those things. I'm sorry."

Sarah shrugged, "Don't worry about it." She placed her hand on Mina's arm and nodded towards the city. "I'm just glad I could help."

"Help?" Dean echoed, chuckling as he turned to her, "I'm actually kinda worried about the hidden sadistic streak in my brother's latest pull."

"Dean!" Sam gasped in amusement.

"Oh, hush, you." Dean smirked, "Just keep your eyes on the road." He looked back at Sarah and his smile grew, "So where the _hell_ did you get the idea to steal stiffs from the morgue?"

Sarah laughed and shook her head slowly. "That kind of information comes at a price."

"Really?" Dean enthused, turning further round to face her. "What's your going rate?"

"Dude!"

"Quiet, Sammy. I'm making a deal with your girlfriend." Dean waved dismissively.

"Exactly!" Sam grinned, "_My _girlfriend."

Sarah watched him looking at her in the rearview mirror and smiled back happily.

Mina watched the exchange in quiet amusement and then grinned at Dean. "So … Sammy …? You're not one to share, huh?"

"No!" Sam replied quickly. "And please don't encourage him."

"Oh, I'm not." Mina retorted and leaned against Sarah, resting her head on her shoulder. She laughed as Sarah played along and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh holy hell …" Dean's smile fell from his face and he turned back round to sink down in the seat with a sigh. "I'm so turned on right now."

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed in exasperation and glanced behind him. "All of you! Enough!" He then gasped and braked hard as a yellow cab swerved in front of him, almost clipping the front of the Impala. "Shit!" Sam breathed a sigh of relief and glanced warily at his brother.

"Okay. That's cured me." Dean laughed breathlessly and sat back upright. "Man, I can't believe we're actually going to take my baby into Manhattan." He patted the dashboard and groaned softly. "Close your eyes, baby. This could get scary."

Sam glanced in the mirror and saw the two women watching Dean in amused pity.

"Looks like our foursome has gained an extra member." Mina offered merrily, giggling as Sam glared a pretend warning at her and Dean gave a frustrated groan.

* * *

The quiet residential street on the Upper West Side was a stark contrast to the chaotic noise of the city and Sam sighed in relief as he parked up the Impala and switched off the engine. He shook his head in disbelief and turned to his brother. "Okay … _never_ doing that again!"

Dean nodded in agreement and sighed emphatically. "Give me werewolves or shape-shifters any day. Rush hour in the Big Apple? No way, dude!"

"You big wimps." Sarah teased and climbed from the car.

"I got her through unscathed, though." Sam pointed out as he stepped onto the pavement. He watched in amusement as his brother made a quick check of the bodywork and nodded in agreement. "Remind me to buy you a beer." He smiled, "I couldn't have done that."

"What? Why?" Sam frowned.

Dean covered his eyes with one hand and drove an imaginary steering wheel with the other. Hearing his brother laugh in delight, he grinned and then looked around at the quiet street. "Wo." He remarked, "What did you say your uncle does?"

Mina smiled and read the address on the note she held. "Accountant."

"Ah," Dean nodded and turned to his brother, tapping his nose. "Few dollars here, few dollars there … clients don't notice …"

"Ha ha." Mina sighed and then pointed across the street. "Number 68."

The four of them headed for the large silver-grey townhouse and ascended the front steps up to the ornately stained-glass front door. Mina was aware of Dean placing a hand on her waist and smiled gratefully as she reached up and rang the doorbell.

It was a few moments before they noticed any response and then they could see a figure hurry through the hall towards them. The door opened and they were greeted by the warm but wary smile of a man in his late forties. Smartly dressed and apparently normal, the only tell-tale feature in his otherwise neatly trimmed figure was his dark eyes. Eyes very much like Mina's and which took in the four visitors and then lit up as they fell on Mina.

"_Nonoma'e?_" He gasped in wonder, "_Nonoma'e Ka'eskone_?"

Mina nodded and smiled in greeting. "_Ya'at'eeh, Taa'eveameohtse _…" She sighed and stepped forward, laughing as they hugged each other with enthusiasm.

Dean listened to the two of them chattering excitedly and frowned as he listened to the unusual language. "What are they speaking?" He whispered to his brother, "Ewok?"

Sam hid his grin and punched his brother's shoulder in warning.

Mina stepped back from her uncle and smiled happily through the sudden tears that had gathered. She then remembered her companions waiting on the doorstep and turned back to them. "Sorry, guys." She bid them step inside, "This is my uncle. Jay."

The friendly man hurried forward to greet each of Mina's friends and then ushered them into the immense lounge.

"Where is Rachel?" Mina asked in interest as she sat down on one of the three large leather couches.

Jay laughed softly, "I convinced her to call a friend and make herself scarce for a few hours." He looked around at the four of them and his smile faltered a little. "My girlfriend knows nothing of my true ancestry."

"That's probably wise." Sam agreed quietly.

Jay nodded and then sat forward to pour them each of a coffee from the large pot that sat on the centre of the table. He bid them help themselves from the array of muffins beside the coffee and then settled back against the sofa, regarding Mina in interest.

"You look well." Mina smiled.

Jay shrugged and frowned in thought. "One perk of staying well away from our family." He then indicated her bruised face and his frown deepened. "But I can see you're still caught up in it all."

Dean watched him in interest and then glanced at Mina's sorrowful face. He automatically slid closer to her and smiled as she placed her hand on his knee.

"So," Jay took a deep breath and looked round at the new faces. "Hunters, huh?"

"Not me." Sarah shook her head and smiled thinly, "I just kinda got swept along."

"That happens," Jay agreed, regarding her in concern, "Which is why I gave it up a long time ago." He turned to Mina and frowned slightly, "Far too many people were getting caught in the crossfire."

Dean watched him in interest and set his mug down on the table. "Was it easy? Walking away."

"No." Jay replied easily, "And it angered our family but …" He glanced around them and his even smile returned, "I haven't looked back since."

Sam watched his brother frowning in thought and could read what was going through his mind. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Jay and caught his attention. "So … have you heard of the 'black arrow'?"

Jay's smile grew and he regarded Sam in interest. "Straight in for the kill, huh?"

Sam shrugged an apology.

"Indeed," Jay nodded and sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah?" Sam urged.

"Yeah," Jay echoed, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "The sacred black arrow is something of a family heirloom, you could say. Passed down through the generations to the strongest warrior." He took another mouthful of coffee and watched the four of them regarding him in awe. "I killed my first vampire when I was eleven." Jay explained quietly, "Something to be proud of back then."

"So." Sam edged forward in interest, "You have the arrow?"

Jay shook his head slowly, "I found that the damned thing attracted far too much attention." He laughed softly, "And one hell of a bad luck curse."

"Then where is it?" Mina urged.

"I put it in the safest place I could think of." Jay grinned and finished his drink. "A place where no one seeking it would ever think to look."

Dean watched the man smiling merrily and frowned impatiently. "Where?"

"The Smithsonian."

"What?" Mina gasped, "It's in a museum?"

Jay nodded in amusement, "Safely on display to the public for the past sixteen years."

"Shit, dude!" Sam laughed gently, "That's brilliant!"

Jay chuckled and turned to Mina in delight, pointing at Sam. "I like him!"

Mina smiled in agreement and then regarded her uncle in concern. "Is it as powerful as the legends say?"

"And then some," Jay enthused, "It was created by a powerful shaman back before even the first settlers came to America. It's made of this black wood that is like nothing anyone has ever seen and it's completely unbreakable." He laughed suddenly and relaxed back against the sofa. "And there was many a frustrated moment when I tried." Jay saw the confusion on their faces and shrugged his shoulders, "Man, there were creatures from all sorts of nasty places hunting for that thing."

"Because of it's power." Mina nodded.

"Precisely. It became so infamous that it was a complete nightmare to try and keep secure." Jay shook his head in dismay, "The legend seemed to grow after the communication revolution of the nineties and it seemed every unsavory character knew about the damned thing." He smiled at Mina and shrugged his shoulders. "Much like _shicheii_'s knife."

Mina closed her eyes and hung her head.

Jay watched Dean placing a reassuring arm around her and he frowned in concern. "What's wrong, Mina?"

"The knife," Mina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly, "It was stolen."

Jay stared at her in horror, "But … I thought you took it?"

"I did." Mina sighed, looking back up at him in dismay.

And Jay then seemed to really see the bruising to her face and groaned softly. "Mina …" he shook his head and stood to move closer to her. Crouching beside her, he took her hands in his and looked up into her sad eyes. "This is exactly why you were sent away …" Reaching up, he stroked her hair back from her face and smiled thinly, "But you were always so damned stubborn."

Mina leaned forward and moaned gratefully as he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Jay held his niece close to him and looked up at her three friends. "So … why do you want the black arrow?"

"To kill a demon." Sam answered evenly.

Jay regarded him in interest and took a deep breath. "That will not be easy."

Dean gave a small laugh and put down his empty mug. "We'd still like to give it a damned good try."

Jay nodded, "And by 'kill' you mean - "

"No exorcism or banishment," Sam agreed quietly. "We want to destroy it."

"Not the simplest of tasks," Jay smiled thinly and leaned back from Mina, lifting her head and nodding in reassurance. "But it can be done."

Dean glanced at his brother and saw the same glimmer of hope in Sam's tired eyes.

Jay got to his feet and dragged his hands through his neatly cropped dark hair. "I'll need to get some supplies and call in a few favors." He hung his head and picked at his lower lip thoughtfully. "But … it shouldn't be too difficult to get what we'll need."

"No?" Sam enthused.

"Dude, it's New York." Jay laughed, "You can get anything you need 24/7, whether it's a Starbucks or blood candles."

"Great." Dean sighed and nudged Mina's arm gently. "More voodoo shit."

Mina laughed gently and turned to him. "Dude, you've seen just how good that stuff is." She glanced up at her uncle and gave a small shrug. "I've been keeping up with my studies in secret and created some stuff."

"Yeah," Dean nodded eagerly, "Magic stinky healing cream that can drop a rhinoceros from fifty yards."

Mina grinned and gave him a playful thump. She looked back at her uncle and saw the concern in his eyes.

"You made _Nahookos Bika'ii _paste?" Jay urged quietly.

"Yeah," Mina nodded warily, "Why?"

"Nothing," Jay smiled briefly, "It's just … _Shicheii_ only ever used that on serious wounds." He sighed sadly, "I don't like the idea that my niece needed some."

Mina shrugged slightly, "I had some bad scrapes."

"That last one was particularly nasty." Dean commented, "But I have to agree that the stinky-shit does work."

Jay regarded them both in interest and stepped closer to Mina. "Can I see?"

"Sure." Mina pulled the neck of her jumper aside and revealed the angry red gash on her shoulder that was already closing.

"That only happened yesterday." Dean enthused.

"Really?" Sam gasped, leaning across to have a closer look.

Jay raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement. "Impressive."

Mina gave a modest shrug and re-covered the wound. "I managed to salvage most of _Shicheii's_ trinkets and herbs." She offered, "They're in the trunk of the car." Seeing the confusion on her uncle's face, she smiled sheepishly. "We sort of trashed the RV."

"Good!" Jay laughed, "I hated that damned thing!" He turned towards the large bookcase at the other end of the room and searched for a couple of old, worn books. "If some of you could go into the city and get what we'll need …" Jay returned to the sofa, grabbing a small notepad as he did. "And I'll get hold of my friend at the museum." Glancing up, he shrugged and smiled thinly, "What? I had to have a guy on the inside just in case."

* * *

Sam interlaced his fingers with Sarah's and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled in wonder as they strode along through the crowds of Fifth Avenue and he sighed happily as he looked up at the enormous, brightly lit buildings.

Sarah looked up at his merry face and laughed softly, hugging his arm gently. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this." She offered, dodging yet another collision with the people hurrying at them from the opposite direction.

"Well, this is awesome!" Sam enthused, shaking his head in wonder. "I mean, not just the city but you and me … walking along like any other couple shopping together."

"Feels good, doesn't it."

"Hell, yeah!"

Sarah laughed and peered past him to look in the large window of one of the department stores. She caught sight of their reflection and smiled happily.

"I keep thinking about what Mina's uncle said." Sam offered after a moment, glancing down at her. "And … I wonder what it would be like …"

"What?" Sarah frowned, "Giving it all up and having a normal life?"

Sam nodded.

"Well … maybe once this demon is toast you can - "

"No," Sam shook his head and let go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, I've been thinking that I can't do that."

"Oh?" Sarah inquired, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"How can I?" Sam continued and looked around at the people walking along the street with them. "How can I live a so-called 'normal' life when I know what's out there?" He frowned and looked up at the dark sky above the city. "I couldn't do what Jay did and just ignore the fact that there really are monsters."

Sarah pondered his words for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"I guess that's partly why I don't want you involved in any of it."

Looking up at his troubled face, Sarah slipped her arm around his waist and hugged him against her.

"When I'm with you …" Sam smiled down at her, "It's like I can forget it all for a time."

"I know …" Sarah returned his smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I think … well … I've always known that this was how you felt."

"Is it a bad thing?" Sam asked quietly as they halted at the corner of a street and waited for the crossing lights to change.

Sarah turned to face him and shook her head slowly. "I've seen what you do, Sam and … I'm amazed and proud and … god ..." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "If my part in all this is to give you just what you need so you can keep going then …" She shrugged slightly, "Just say the word."

Sam smiled and gazed down at her for a moment. "You're amazing."

"I know."

Laughing at her cheek, Sam placed a kiss on her forehead and his lips lingered there for a moment as his throat tightened. He then leaned his head down and sought her mouth, kissing her lips and pulling his body close to hers.

Sarah returned the kiss eagerly, stroking her hand up to the back of his neck and pulling his head closer to deepen the kiss. And there they stayed for a few blissful minutes, unaware of the lights changing and the crowds that veered round them and the people that either frowned in annoyance or smiled in amusement at the young couple lost in each other's embrace.

* * *

Leaning forward and resting her elbows on the kitchen table, Mina watched her uncle look through the varied contents of the worn suede bag and she smiled as she saw his happy curiosity.

"I'd forgotten about all this crazy shit." Jay muttered, picking up a collection of bleached bones and frowning in interest.

"Oh, yeah! They're particularly pleasant." Dean nodded merrily, placing their used mugs next to the sink and sitting down beside Mina.

Jay smiled and threw the bones across the table at him.

Dean automatically caught the odd collection and then instantly dropped them on the table top, grimacing and wiping his hands on his trousers.

Mina laughed in delight and then saw Jay pull a small leather bound hip flask from the bag. She watched him in interest as he carefully opened it.

"Isn't that your fancy stuff for clearing up left-over vampire?" Dean remarked in interest.

"Yeah," Mina nodded, smiling as her uncle took a sniff and winced in revulsion.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jay asked in disgust.

Dean watched Mina nod an affirmative and frowned in curiosity. "What exactly is it?"

"A mixture of things," Mina shrugged, "Herbs and stuff."

"And the blood of a dead person." Jay added, trying to peer into the small flask.

Dean gasped and then smiled in understanding. "Ah. Clever." He then turned to Mina and paused as he regarded her in interest. "But … just how does one collect that?"

"From a vampire." Mina replied easily and chuckled as she watched him grin at what he now saw as an obvious answer. She then yelped in shock as her uncle flicked some of the tea-colored liquid at her.

"Hey!" Dean gasped and glared in horror at Jay. "What the hell - ?"

"Ow …"

Dean's heart slammed into his chest as he turned back and saw Mina touching the small burns on her face and wincing in pain. He stared at her in horror and shook his head slowly. "No …"

"What - ?" Mina looked down at her hand and saw the skin on her fingers smoking from where she had touched the potion. "Oh my god …" She looked up at her uncle in fright and searched his stern face for an answer.

Jay carefully got to his feet, still holding the flask and watching Mina in concern.

"I don't understand." Mina husked, a sob catching in her throat.

"It's not the healing cream." Jay explained quietly, his face full of sorrow. "You've been bitten."

"What?" Mina gasped.

Dean stood slowly and backed away from her.

"But … no …" Mina turned to see Dean glaring at her warily and tears filled her eyes. "I'm not - " She choked on a sob and closed her eyes. "I've not been bitten." Looking back up at her uncle, she saw him nod in dismay and he pointed to her shoulder.

"Shit!" Dean groaned and fell heavily against the wall. "What - ?" He cleared his throat and looked across at Jay. "What the fuck do we do?"

Jay regarded Dean in silence and then lowered his eyes back to his quietly crying niece. "Mina … have you - ?"

"No!" Mina shouted suddenly, getting to her feet and instantly regretting the move as her uncle flicked more of the potion at her. She shrieked in pain and pressed her hand to her face, her legs buckling and she fell back down into the chair.

"Jay!" Dean urged worriedly.

Hearing a small click behind her, Mina turned and gasped as she saw the gun Dean was aiming at her. She closed her eyes and tears flooded down her cheeks, stinging the scalded skin. "Please!" She whimpered, hanging her head, "Please … I'm not one of them."

"Not yet." Jay agreed sternly.

Mina slowly turned and looked up at him. "What …?"

Jay shrugged slightly, "I'm not sure how it works but … if you were a va - " He closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed back tears. "You would be different somehow."

"Meaning?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know!" Jay shouted in frustration, "I'm not the expert on these things, okay?"

"Then who is?" Dean barked back in equal anger.

"_Shicheii_ ..." Mina replied in a whisper.

Dean watched Jay nodding sadly and his heart sank. "Great."

"They left him there so I would find him …" Mina continued quietly, hanging her head and letting the tears fall. "He was barely alive … and there was so much blood …" She squeezed her eyes tightly shut at the memory and groaned softly. "I had no way of knowing which was his blood and which - "

"Oh good god, no!" Jay gasped in horror.

Mina nodded and lifted her head to look up at him through her tears. "I found the knife and knew what I had to do."

"Shit …" Dean lowered his gun slightly and watched Mina crying softly.

"And now … you … you must do the same ... for me." Mina managed between weary sobs.

"No." Dean shook his head defiantly and cocked the safety back on his gun. He tucked the weapon back into the waist of his trousers and hurried over to her. Crouching before her, he took hold of her arms and looked up into her face. "There must be a reason why you haven't turned. And we can stop it from ever happening." He turned to Jay and frowned slightly, "Right?"

Jay paused in thought for a second and then nodded slowly, screwing the cap back on the flask and sitting back down opposite Mina.

Mina closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I can't believe this …"

"I know." Dean moved closer and pulled her against him. He held her tightly, his heart racing as she nuzzled her face into his neck and cried softly. Glancing at Jay, Dean saw a familiar fear and uncertainty. He closed his eyes and squeezed Mina even closer against him.


	11. Chapter 10

Opening the front door and stumbling inside, laughing merrily, Sarah waited for Sam to follow her and then gently pushed the door closed. She put down her shopping bags and shrugged off her jacket, still chuckling as she watched Sam do the same.

"Hey!" Sam greeted the two men in the lounge merrily and gave a weary sigh.

"Man oh man," Sarah smiled happily, "That has got to be the weirdest shopping trip I've ever been on!" She placed a collection of paper bags on the centre table and flopped into one of the sofas with a weary sigh.

Sam nodded eagerly, "Some of those stores are freaky." He perched beside Sarah and patted her arm merrily, "And I swear we could have bought a Mogwai in that little basement store in Chinatown!" Laughing at the idea, he turned and saw his brother and Jay watching them with sombre faces. "What …?" Sam's merriment faded quickly and he looked between the two of them urgently. "What's wrong?"

Sarah sat forward and linked her arm around Sam's, hugging him close to her. "What's happened, guys?"

"Mina." Jay began quietly.

Sam looked around worriedly, his brow furrowing. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs," Dean replied, his voice trembling as he looked to Jay for support. "She … well …"

"What?" Sam demanded in a panic.

"She's been infected," Jay sighed, hanging his head and rubbing his hand over his face.

"Infected?" Sarah looked from Dean to Jay and then turned to Sam in confusion.

Sam leaned closer to her and placed his hand over hers. "With vampire blood?" He surmised, looking to his brother for confirmation.

Seeing the horror in Sam's face, Sarah suddenly understood and inhaled a gasp. "Shit!"

"When?" Sam asked warily.

Dean took a deep breath and then cleared his throat. "That last fight … behind the market in Wilton." He shrugged wearily, "We think."

"But - " Sam shook his head slowly. "She's not - "

"I know." Dean nodded and threw up his hands in despair, letting them thud back down into his lap. "We've been going over and over everything and …" He looked to Jay and groaned in annoyance.

"All I can think," Jay offered quietly, "Is that it's something to do with these." He rolled up his shirt sleeve and showed them a large tattoo on the inside of his arm.

Sam frowned in intrigue and moved forward to have a closer look. "That's a shield pentagram." He muttered, glancing at Dean, "Like the ones in Bobby's almanac that I drew on your car."

Dean managed a small smile and nodded an affirmative. "Don't remind me."

Sam shrugged and turned back to Jay. "It prevents possession, right?"

"Yes," Jay smiled thinly, "_Shincheii_ - that is, my father - Mina's grandfather. He drew them on all of us at birth."

"We think perhaps it's stopping her 'turning' …" Dean continued quietly, "But … there's not much to go on …" He stroked his hand through his hair and let his fist rest at the back of his neck for a moment. "I called Bobby and Ellen but … no one seems to know what the prognosis might be in something like this."

"Shit …" Sam regarded them both in silence and then took a deep breath. "Perhaps we need to ask a vampire …"

Dean laughed suddenly and sank back against the sofa with an exhausted sigh.

Jay groaned and watched him in sympathy. "All we can do is keep an eye on her." He shrugged, "We just don't have any other choice."

"Except - " Sarah watched the three of them turn to her and shrunk away from their suspicious glares. "What?" She defended, "I'm just saying what you're all thinking."

"It's out of the question!" Dean shouted suddenly.

"Dude!" Sam cautioned gently.

Dean turned to his brother saw him frowning in uncertainty. "No." He grated and got to his feet. Looking down at Sam, for a moment he seemed about to say something more but then shook his head and headed towards the stairs.

Sam watched his brother leave and leaned further against Sarah, feeling her gentle support. "I can't believe this."

"I know." Jay agreed in a whisper, "But …" He shook off his sadness and stood to peer into the collection of bags they had brought back. "We can still work on sorting out your demon problem."

"Yeah," Sam agreed quietly.

"Unless ..." Jay smiled thinly, "Look, you're welcome to stay the night and we can deal with this in the morning."

"No," Sam slid down from the sofa and knelt beside the table, emptying out the closest bag and sorting through its contents. "If it's okay, I'd rather focus on this."

"Sure." Jay nodded, "I'll go put some more coffee on."

XXXXX

Knocking lightly on the bathroom door, Dean waited for a reply and leaned his face against the cool wood. "Mina ...?" He called gently, "Are you okay?" There was no sound from within apart from the running shower and he tried the door handle. Dean frowned as the door opened and he warily pushed it open. "Mina?"

It was dark in the large room and he paused cautiously before he then stepped further inside. "Mina?" Light from the hallway behind him lit up the wide shower cubicle and he peered closer, just able to make out her hunched figure behind the frosted glass.

"Hey …" Dean switched on the lights and blinked in the sudden brightness. Closing the bathroom door, he then turned and saw Mina had made no response. He hurried across to the shower and pressed lightly on the door, the magnetic lock giving easily. Opening the door further, he felt the cool air inside the cubicle and his frown grew. "Mina?"

She was sat in the far corner under the torrent of water, hugging her bent legs close to her chest and resting her head on her knees. Dean then saw she was shivering and he reached out to touch the water, gasping as he felt the icy cold.

"Oh babe …" Dean kicked off his boots and stepped into the shower, shuddering as freezing water splashed onto his clothes.

"I thought - " Mina began quietly, her teeth chattering, "I just wanted to wash it all away."

Dean watched her in dismay and felt his throat tighten. "You could always use warm water though …" He offered, moving closer to her and warily reaching over to adjust the taps.

"I can't - " Mina kept her head down, her shaky words muffled by her legs. "I feel so numb."

Smiling despite his concern, Dean crouched down and sat with her in the pool of draining water in the bottom of the cubicle. He put his arm around her and gently pulled her towards him.

Mina leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder, her body shivering uncontrollably. She moaned in gratitude as he placed his hand on her head and held her close to him, rocking her gently.

"We'll find an answer …" Dean whispered into the noise of the water and nuzzled his face into the top of her head.

"How?"

Dean closed his eyes and squeezed her shoulders a little tighter. "I don't know."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, babe."

"I - " She slid her arms around his waist and groaned weakly. "I'm so sorry."

Dean opened his eyes and peered down to make out her pale face amid her soaking wet hair. "What for?"

"Everything."

"Everything?" Dean echoed, a sudden smile pulling at his lips. "That's a hell of a lot."

Mina gave a small sigh and buried her face into his neck.

Dean held his breath and for a moment dare not move. Aware of her mouth against the skin of his neck, he could not help the fear that filled his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he then forced himself to relax and leaned his cheek against her head.

"Hey … Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"If I - " She coughed slightly and held him a little tighter. "If you need to, will you - "

"No." Dean said quickly, "That's not going to happen."

"But - "

"No!" Dean moved back from her and lifted her chin to look at her weary face. "Don't even think it, okay?" He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked her skin gently. The burns from the blood potion had all but healed and he swallowed back the lump in his throat. "It'll all be fine, okay? I'm gonna look after you."

"God!" Mina smiled suddenly, "I've never needed looking after, my whole life!"

"Well, then maybe it's time to start." Dean retorted calmly.

Mina leaned back and regarded him in interest. She then gave another smile and shook her head. "How am I supposed to take you seriously when you're sitting fully clothed in a shower?"

Dean grinned and looked down at his soaked shirt. "What?" Lifting his head, his smile grew and he reached up to undo the buttons.

"No." Mina placed her hands over his and shook her head slowly.

"It's okay," Dean turned his hands, taking hold of her fingers and leaning his head down to brush his lips across her fingertips.

Mina stared at him in uncertainty, tears mingling with the water that ran over her face. "But - "

"Don't," Dean shook his head and moved closer, placing a kiss on her mouth. "I know who you are, Mina." He felt her relax a little and reached up to comb his hand through her wet hair. "And I know what I'm doing."

Mina inhaled sharply, her face tight as she tried to hold back her tears. She nodded and lifted her chin to place her mouth against his, her lips trembling as she kissed him.

Dean unbuttoned his shirt and dragged the sopping cotton from his body. Throwing it through the open cubicle door, he then felt her hands on his skin and sighed happily. She then fumbled with his belt and he gently pulled her hands back, smiling down at her. "Take it easy," Dean suggested quietly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers. "I want to make love to you … okay?"

Mina nodded and closed her eyes, a small sob catching in her throat. She then leaned back against the wall of the shower and arched her neck, letting the water pummel her face as Dean moved forward onto his knees and began to kiss her throat and her shoulders.

Taking his time, Dean stroked his fingers down her chest and traced the dark puckered skin around each nipple. Lowering his head, he licked her wet skin and felt her tense in anticipation. His head spun dizzily as he heard her whimper of response and he let his hands move down over her abdomen.

"No!" Mina gasped suddenly and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from her and struggling to catch her breath. "God, no! I can't!" She pushed him back from her and hung her head, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

Dean let his eyes move down her body, his chest aching as he saw the bruises on her inner thighs and suddenly remembered. He clenched his fists and sank back on his heels, dizzy lights dancing behind his eyes as anger flooded through him.

Mina sank forward, resting her forehead on his chest. "You've no idea how much I want this but - " She groaned and shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry." Dean wrapped his arms around her and sniffed back tears. "God, I'm so sorry, Mina."

Mina nodded and edged away from him, slowly getting to her feet and stepping out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before then perching on the lid of the toilet and hanging her head.

Turning off the shower, Dean peeled off his sodden jeans and shorts, wringing out as much of the water as he could. He then climbed from the shower and laughed nervously as he grabbed a towel. "You think your uncle has a tumble drier?"

Mina nodded slowly, avoiding his gaze and combing her hair from her face with her fingers.

"Hey …" Dean walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, careful to avoid touching the fresh scar that only 24 hours before had been a fresh, bleeding gash.

"Please … just hold me." Mina husked, resting her cheek against his abdomen and wrapping her arms about his waist. She held him tightly for several minutes and then turned her head to press her lips into the taught skin of his stomach.

Dean stroked his hands over her back and shoulders and leaned down to place a kiss on her head. He then closed his eyes as she slowly slid her hands around his waist and under the folds of the towel. He bit his bottom lip and his knees buckled, threatening to collapse beneath him as her fingers stroked up inside his thighs. Placing his hands on her shoulders for support, he shuddered as she took hold of him and she then parted the towel.

Feeling her hot breath against his stomach and then her tongue against his skin, Dean grunted and doubled over. He knelt down on the bathroom floor and tried to catch his breath. Smiling sheepishly, he looked up at her amused expression and gave a small laugh.

Mina slid down onto the floor and knelt before him, pulling the towel from his waist. Her smile faded as she watched him respond to her touch and she kissed at his mouth hungrily. Pushing him gently backwards onto the tiled floor, she sat astride his legs and kissed his face and neck, aware of him trying hard to stay calm.

"You - " Dean cleared his throat and frowned as he reached up to place his hand on Mina's cheek. "You don't have to do this."

"Are you kidding?" Mina chuckled softly, reaching her hand down and guiding herself onto him.

Dean watched the pain that crossed her face and held his breath as she gently eased him inside her and gave a small whimper as she then quickly backed away. He frowned in concern as she hung her head and tears dripped onto his chest. Kissing her forehead, he stroked her wet hair and sighed softly. "It's okay … it's okay, babe …" Resting his lips against her skin, he sighed out a gentle whisper, "I love you …"

Mina flicked her head up with a gasp and stared at him in wonder. She then smiled and leaned down to kiss his mouth.

"I guess I shouldn't …" Dean continued quietly against her mouth, "But I do."

"Yeah," Mina breathed, licking his tongue and moaning softly as she again lowered her hips. "I know just how you feel."

Dean grabbed her waist and threw back his head, hissing through his clenched teeth as she sank against him and moaned in contentment and relief. He could only manage a few minutes of her careful rocking against him before he arched his back and clutched at her shoulders, shuddering in delight.

"There …" Mina rested on top of him and sighed happily. "That's better."

Dean laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Glad to be of service."

Mina pushed herself up on her arms and smiled down at him. She watched him gazing contentedly up at her and her smile slowly dropped away. "We're so fucked … aren't we."

Dean stroked her hair back from her face and sighed heavily, nodding in agreement.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly, lifting his head to kiss her lips. He sighed as he rested back and regarded her sincere face. "Enjoy it." He suggested quietly, "Whatever happens."

Mina smiled and nodded in agreement. Relaxing her elbows, she sank back down and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Dean stroked his fingers up and down the bare skin of her back and stared up at the ceiling. Tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away, trying to keep his breathing steady as his throat tightened.

Closing her eyes and breathing in the warm scent of his damp skin, Mina smiled and moaned happily. And then she was aware of the steady throbbing of the vein in his neck and sudden adrenaline rushed through her. Feeling the blood rushing in a gentle rhythm against her cheek, her head began to spin dizzily and she suddenly gave a small gasp.

"What?" Dean urged, watching in concern as Mina pushed herself up off of him and backed quickly away. He saw her close her eyes and cover her mouth, tears falling from her closed eyes. Instinctively touching his neck, he was relieved to find the skin undamaged and then groaned as he realized just what he was doing.

Sitting slowly upright, Dean wrapped his towel back around his waist and edged closer to her. "Hey …" He placed his hand on her arm and could feel her trembling. "Oh, honey …"

Mina opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "So … how long?" She cleared her throat quietly, "How long before I become a danger to you?"

Dean shook his head and gave a slight shrug in reply.

Lowering her head, Mina looked at the oddly shaped scarring on the outside of her thigh and traced the straight lines with her fingers.

"You know …" Dean reached out and took her hand in his, "One time, Sammy and I came across some vampires who … well, they've chosen not to … y'know - "

"Kill?"

Dean saw the anger in her eyes as she looked back up at him and his shoulders sank. "Mina … please …"

"What?" Mina demanded icily, "When are you going to accept this?" She slowly got to her feet and headed for the door. Grasping the handle, she paused for a moment and hung her head. "I guess I should be grateful ..." She offered in all but a whisper.

Dean frowned and watched her in uncertainty.

Mina opened the door and turned back to him. "At least I got to meet you." She said softly and left the room.

Closing his eyes and nodding his head forward, Dean heard the door close and angrily thumped his fist against the hard cold floor.

XXXXX

Reaching across the table to stab his fork into another mouthful of noodles, Sam read through the book propped open in his lap and frowned in thought.

"Here it is." Jay sipped at his bottle of beer and pulled free one of the sheets of paper lying on the sofa beside him. He read the information again and nodded slowly. "The demon will be vulnerable if we can …" Frowning at the text, he shook his head slightly. "Make it 'as man'?"

Sam looked up at Jay in interest and put down his fork. Finishing his mouthful, he held out his hand and took the print out from Jay. "You're sure about the translation?" He asked quietly.

Jay shrugged, "My grandfather spoke Cheyenne most of his life. I'm pretty sure he's got it right."

Sarah watched Jay in interest and smiled in wonder. "So. He really was a genuine medicine man?"

"Yeah," Jay laughed softly, "Just like you'd imagine. A crazy old guy who lived in a leather tent and spoke in riddles." He smiled at the memory and then sighed loudly. "He died when I was twelve but I can remember my father taking me to see him a few times. And - man - it was like stepping back in time …"

"Amazing." Sarah breathed in awe.

"The history and traditions were passed on through stories," Jay continued, "But my father - Mina's grandfather - he was afraid they would be lost and decided to write them down." He nodded at the scattered pages beside him. "And my elder brother asked him to translate it all. He wanted to publish it someday but ..."

Sam looked up to see Jay lost in his thoughts and glanced at Sarah. "Maybe you should do it for him." He offered quietly, "In his memory."

"Yeah." Jay smiled and took a deep breath. "Maybe." He nodded to the page Sam held and shrugged slightly. "Well?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and sighed heavily. "I agree. We need to conjure it and then kill it with the arrow."

"Great."

Sam spun and saw his brother descending the stairs.

"As easy as that, huh?" Dean smiled.

"How is she?" Jay asked quietly.

Dean knelt down beside Sam on the floor and peered in interest at the books and odd-looking ingredients scattered over the table. "Asleep." He replied quietly and then smiled in amusement. "So. What are we baking?"

Sarah handed Dean a bottle of beer and laughed softly. "Death-by-chanting-and-stinky-herbs-cake."

"Ooh, tasty!" Dean enthused and raised his beer to the three of them. "My favorite kind."

Sam smiled and offered his brother some of the take-out meal they had ordered.

"So." Jay took a deep breath and turned to Sam. "We go to the museum and retrieve the arrow. You need to cast the conjuring trick your friend described and then we do as this says." He smiled thinly, "Perform the ritual and shoot the son-of-a-bitch through the heart."

"Bugsy I get the crossbow!" Dean exclaimed through a mouthful of special fried rice, raising his hand eagerly.

Jay laughed and saw the others were equally amused. He raised his beer and smiled merrily. "Seems we have a plan." He offered and then jumped slightly as his phone rang. Standing from the sofa, he grabbed the handset and answered the call.

"Hey, honey!" Jay sat back down and watched the three of them regarding him in interest. "No, the guys and I are just having a few beers." He listened to the phone for a moment and his smile grew. "That sounds like fun, babe. Yeah, sure! You have fun. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded and laughed softly. "I will. Yeah. Love you too." Ending the call, he sighed I relief and gave another small laugh. "Rachel's going back to one of her friend's places."

"Handy." Dean acknowledged, finishing his beer.

"Very!" Jay enthused, indicating the various bags and trinkets on the coffee table. "I wasn't looking forward to explaining all this."

"True." Sarah nodded.

Sam handed the print-out he held back to Jay and moved closer to the table. "Right … let's get this party started, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 11

The centre of the city was still busy and awake, despite the late hour. Sam peered out at the brightly lit streets and sighed in wonder. Aware of Sarah taking his hand, he turned and met her gentle smile. He relaxed back against the soft seat of Jay's Mercedes SUV and then leaned his head forward to look at his brother.

Dean was lost in thought, his head down and his fingers gently tracing the sculpted edges of the silver gun in his hands.

"Maybe you should put that away," Sam commented dryly, "You know. In case a cop glances in here."

Pulled from his thoughts, Dean smiled and tucked the gun inside his jacket.

"Everyone okay back there?" Jay asked quickly, glancing round at the three of them.

"Groovy." Dean affirmed and looked out at the quietening streets of the downtown area. "How much further?"

"Not far." Jay replied and turned his attention back to the road, slowing the van as the lights ahead of them changed. "You okay, Mina?"

Mina nodded slowly, aware of everyone watching her in concern. "Just eager to get this over with." She offered quietly.

"I hear you." Sarah agreed, squeezing Sam's fingers and shuddering slightly. She turned to face him and saw a renewed anxiety in his eyes. Recalling their heated debate as to whether she should even come along, she nodded in reassurance and took a deep breath, suddenly wondering if she was going to later regret insisting on joining them.

The floodlit museum stood at the edge of Battery Park, facing the southern end of the financial district, and Jay drove round to the rear of the large white building. Parking the SUV up in a small dark side street, he climbed from the van and headed round to the trunk.

Sarah and Sam reached inside the trunk to grab the bags of supplies and Dean lifted out the hold-all that hid the crossbow. He swung the ominously shaped bag over his shoulder and stepped back. Seeing Mina climb from the car, he headed towards her and paused as she approached him. "Hey …" He began, watching her look up at him and his heart slamming into his chest as what little light there was in the street seemed to glint off of her silvery eyes.

Mina frowned up at him and shook her head slightly. "What's wrong?"

Dean forced a smile to his mouth and reached out to place his hand on her arm. "Be careful in there, okay?"

"I will." Mina nodded, "You, too." She smiled briefly and edged past him, unaware of the sadness that filled his face.

"Right." Jay locked up the SUV and turned to the four of them. "We ready to do this?"

"As we'll ever be." Sam replied lightly and stepped away from the van to head along the street. Aware of Jay taking the lead, he glanced behind him and saw his usually dominant brother bringing up the rear of the group. Looking briefly at an equally quiet Mina, Sam hoped they both had their focus on what was ahead of them and then turned his attention back to following closely behind Jay.

Waiting at the small side entrance away from the road, Jay held his phone to his ear and waited for his call to be answered. "Tony, it's me." He then said quietly, "We're here."

It was a few minutes before they heard footsteps beyond the door and then the rattle of a key in the lock. The door opened and they stepped into the dimly lit fire exit corridor.

"Hi." The tall black security guard nodded a nervous greeting, waving his torch through the group. The beam landed on Jay and he smiled thinly.

"Everything set?" Jay urged.

"Yup," Tony nodded, "Cameras down in the East Wing and I guess I'll not call it in for an hour or so."

"Thanks." Jay sighed, stepping forward to shake his friend's hand.

"There's not much I can do about the alarms on some of the private exhibits." Tony added warily, "So watch what you touch, okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Come on, then." Tony turned and led them along the corridor. Signaling for them to keep close to the wall as they emerged into the large front lobby, Tony made his way up the wide staircase and glanced back to ensure they were following.

Jay smiled as they turned a corner and across the second floor lobby he could see the posters on the entrance to the Native American exhibit.

Tony held one of the glass doors open and watched in interest as the five of them slipped quickly inside. He stepped in after them and shone his torch on the bank of switches on the inside wall. Flicking two of them down, he turned and watched the selected lights flicker on.

"Wo …" Sam breathed in awe.

Jay nodded slowly, "There it is."

Dean frowned and moved forward. Weaving his way between the tall glass displays, he came to one at the end of the long room and stared in wonder at the large black arrow suspended within. "Dude …" Reflected in the glass, he could see his companions edging closer and saw an equal wonder on their faces.

"Safe and sound." Tony commented, watching Jay smiling gratefully at him. "Listen … I'd best get back to my desk."

"Of course." Jay agreed.

"Thanks, Tony." Sam offered quickly.

"Sure," The greying man laughed slightly, "Just don't break too much, okay?"

"We'll be careful." Jay agreed and watched Tony head from the hall.

Mina leaned her forehead against the glass case and sighed loudly. "I can't believe it's really here …" She whispered and frowned as she stared at the arrow. "Strange that that's all it is though." Smiling, she looked up at the others. "I mean … it's just an arrow."

"What did you expect?" Jay asked with a shrug.

"I don't know." Mina replied, looking back into the case. "Maybe some fancy decorations or some mystical glow or something."

Sam laughed gently, "I know what you mean." He agreed, turning to her, "At least the sacred knife you had was kinda pretty."

"Well," Dean put down his heavy bag and examined the case in interest, "Let's hope this thing makes up for it's appearance with some serious demon-killing-power." He moved round to the side and leaned down to examine the alarm system. "If we can even get at it."

"Oh, yeah." Jay chuckled suddenly and took a small key out of his pocket. He held it up and gave a small shrug. "That would be a good start, I guess." Smiling, he hurried round to unlock the case and signaled for Sam and Dean to lift the heavy glass panels away from the exhibits.

The arrow was displayed along with bone-handled knives, flint arrowheads and other archaeological finds. Jay was careful not to disturb the arrangement as he reached inside and he held his breath as he took hold of the arrow.

"Man …" Dean stepped closer to Jay and stared down in wonder at the jet-black wood.

Jay took a deep breath and looked round at the group's worried faces. "This is it, then."

"I guess so." Sam nodded and stepped away. He wandered into a wide space amid the exhibits and knelt down, slipping his bag from his shoulder. It took a few minutes for him to create the pattern on the varnished wood floor and Sam worked silently, following the instructions Bobby had given him.

Sarah edged closer to Dean and hardly dared breathe as she watched Sam placing amid the design the candles and talismans they had created. She glanced up at Dean's face and saw the concern in his eyes. Finding little comfort, she clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Sam sat back on his heels and placed the bowl of herbs into the centre of the diagram. "Are we ready?"

"Hell, no!" Jay laughed nervously.

Dean smiled and held out his hand. Taking the arrow from Jay, he loaded it into the crossbow and flicked off the safety. "Go for it, Sammy." He husked.

Sam nodded and glanced round at them all. He took a deep breath and then read out the Latin incantation Bobby had dictated to him over the phone. Grabbing the small anti-possession pouch that hung about his neck, he lit a match and dropped it into the bowl. Stepping back quickly, he watched the contents of the bowl burst into bright white flames and sparks flew out across the floor.

And they waited.

Dean leaned against the wall and held the crossbow ready. Keeping one eye on his companions and another on the door, he could hear his pounding heart in his ears and gripped the weapon tightly. "Sam?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged, "I've done it just as Bobby described."

"Maybe we missed something." Sarah offered nervously.

"I don't think so." Jay countered, stepping closer to Sam and peering down at the drawing and the notes Sam held.

"How long does it normally take?" Mina asked.

Sam shrugged and scratched his forehead in thought. "Who knows …?"

"Wait." Sarah gasped, "You mean this is the first time you've - "

"What?" Dean turned to her, "Intentionally called a seriously evil mother-fucker to come and have a pop at us? Well, hell yes!"

Sarah stared at him in horror and then turned to Sam. "Great."

"Wo," Mina defended quickly, "Now, just wait a second. We're all in this, okay? It's not their fault." She glanced at Dean and then looked back at Mina. "I mean, who knows if this demon is powerful enough to resist the summoning."

"Oh, that's reassuring." Jay snorted. He was then aware of movement in the corridor beyond the entrance and stepped towards the doors. "Tony's coming back." Jay frowned.

They watched as the security guard stepped inside and gave a small smile of greeting.

"Shit!" Mina hissed suddenly, edging closer to Dean. "That's not Tony!"

"What?" Jay gasped and stared at his friend in confusion. "Tony?"

"Not technically, no." Tony replied evenly, looking round at the group in interest and his smile growing. "Greetings." He offered warmly, his eyes glowing a bright yellow-orange. "It's nice to see you all again." His eyes then rested on Sarah and his smile grew. "But I don't believe I've had the pleasure - "

"No!" Sam hurried in front of Sarah and guarded her protectively, glaring a warning at the demon.

"Oh, hush." The demon laughed softly and then threw up his arms slightly. "Well? You called?"

"Yeah." Dean grated, "We wanted to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Jay!" Dean prompted.

Jay stared at the man that had been his friend for more than twenty years and could not quite fathom that it was not Tony standing before him.

"Uncle!"

Startled from his thoughts, Jay shook his head and tore his eyes from Tony. He looked down at the paper he held in his trembling hands and took a deep breath. "_Nin hokeh bikheh anaihla, taaltsogo naheseelkai, nihbikahgi do tah kahgi - _"

"Wait." The demon held up his hand and chuckled softly, "What on _earth_ are you muttering on about, Jay?"

Jay looked up and paused as he saw his friend regarding him in amusement.

"You mean you still know how to say that stuff? After all this time?" The demon laughed, "Damn, dog, I thought you gave all that shit up!"

"Keep going!" Sam shouted quickly, "Don't let him trick you, Jay. Remember, it's not Tony."

Jay nodded and looked back down at the incantation. "_Taaltsogo endadepah tsididaanne netayyah, ay - _"

"Ow!" The security guard yelled in sudden pain and stumbled backwards, clutching at his abdomen. "No! Jay?" He winced and shook his head urgently, "Please! Don't!"

"Ignore him." Dean grated, walking slowly towards the demon and keeping his aim squarely on him. "Read it, Jay!"

"No!" Catching his breath, the guard stood up straight and held up his hands. "Look. You don't know what you're doing."

"Oh no?" Mina hurried forward, gasping as Sam caught her arm and held her back. "We're _ending_ you, you bastard!"

Frowning in confusion, the demon glanced up at the ceiling and, seeing nothing drawn above his head, looked back at the people standing before him. "Oh really?" He turned to Dean and his eyes flashed brightly.

"God - !" Keeping the crossbow raised but his knees buckling beneath him, Dean grimaced and gave a slight sob as pain filled his chest.

Mina turned and watched him take a step back unsteadily, his eyes closing for a moment. She hurried to his side and put her arms around his waist, holding him upright.

"Jay!" Sam ordered sternly, moving towards Dean and reaching out to take the crossbow from him

"_Hozogo nayyeltay to anaoh bikeh de - _"

"Stop!" The demon yelled, doubling over in agony and clutching at his head.

Dean sighed in relief suddenly and swallowed back the bile in his throat. Glancing at Sam, he held the crossbow firmly and gave a small nod of assurance.

"Don't do this!" The demon slowly stood upright, blood trickling from the eyes and nose of the security guard he possessed. "Please! I beg you! Don't!"

Sam stepped towards the demon and glared angrily. "Give us one good reason why not, you murdering bastard."

"Murder?" The demon frowned suddenly and shook his head. "I've not - " He gasped and a smile suddenly pulled at his lips. "Oh, I see …" Glancing at Dean, he nodded slowly and gave a small laugh. "Big brother never told you …?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean warned in fury, his finger beginning to squeeze on the trigger. "Sammy! Don't listen!"

Sam glanced at his brother and then turned back to the demon, smiling suddenly. "There's nothing you can say. We are going to destroy you."

"You do and you'll never get your dad back."

"What?" Sam gasped.

"Sammy!" Dean husked, his throat tightening, "Don't listen!"

"I'm the only link you have, Sammy." The demon continued, "Kill me and you have nothing. But …" He stepped forward and gave a small shrug, "If you want to see him again …?" His smile grew, "Tell Tonto here to stop with the chanting and give me the arrow … and I'll get your dad back."

Dean felt the world spinning under his feet and lowered the crossbow slightly. Looking at his brother, he could see the hesitation and uncertainty that filled Sam's face and it mirrored his own confusion.

Mina watched the two brothers in dismay and could fully understand the pain that filled their eyes. She then looked back at the demon and saw the small smile that pulled at his mouth just a second before he suddenly leapt.

Moving faster than any of them had time to fathom, the demon grabbed Jay and gripped his head in a tight arm lock. With a satisfied groan, he twisted Jay's head sharply and snapped his neck.

"No!" Mina screamed in horror and watched her uncle slump lifelessly to the floor. She hurried across to him and checked his body urgently, shaking his limp shoulders.

"Oh god - " Sarah covered her mouth with her hand and edged back, leaning against one of the display cabinets and watching Mina in sorrow.

"Now …" The demon stepped past the body and smiled at the two brothers. "The arrow please."

"_Anaoh bikeh dedlihn, nihikeh dedlini taetin …_"

"No!" Spinning round, the demon saw Mina reading from the paper and swiped the air with his hand. He watched her glare defiantly up at him and growled in disbelief as he saw she was unharmed.

"What - ?" Sam gasped and suddenly smiled. He turned to Dean and nodded in excitement. "It's working!"

"Good." Dean husked, again taking aim.

Mina smiled up at the demon and then turned back to the words. "_Yehwolve hihe adin - _"

"Stop!" The demon kicked out at Mina, his foot slamming into her cheek and sending her sprawling onto her side.

Dean gasped in horror and glared at the demon, clenching his jaw and squeezing the trigger.

Sam watched with baited breath as the arrow flew and sank into the centre of the security guard's back. He watched the man cry out in pain and arch his back, trying to grab at the shaft. He smiled at his brother and watched Dean regarding the demon in concern.

"You _fool_!" The demon turned slowly to face Dean, the guard's face calm and even slightly amused. "If you had only waited for a moment longer …" Looking down at the arrow head that poked through the front of the guard's uniform, he laughed gently. "That actually might have worked."

Sarah hurried over to Sam and grabbed his arm, tears falling down her pale face. She glanced at Dean and then noticed Mina slowly rolling onto her back. Seeing Mina clutch at her cut face, Sarah then looked at the guard and her heart sank.

"Still …" The demon took hold of the arrow head and snarled in pain. Groaning softly, he slowly pulled the arrow through the body of the guard and gave a final tug to slide the black feathers out. Blood poured from the hole that remained and he staggered forward a few steps. He then lifted his head and grinned in pleasure. "At least, I know have this."

Dean stared in disbelief and glanced at his brother, seeing the disappointment and fear in Sam's pale face.

"_Solagotsoi do chahlakai_." Mina said quietly and shook her head in sorrow as she looked across at Dean.

"What?" The demon span back at her and growled angrily. "You have no idea what you have just done!" He grated, clutching at his chest and grimacing in pain. He then stood upright and looked back to the brothers, laughing softly between the shudders that violently jerked his body. "Say farewell to your world." He husked, clutching at his head and screaming in agony.

Dean watched Mina scrambling away from the guard and decided she might have the right idea. He edged backwards and quietly urged his brother to do the same.

Sam reversed through the glass exhibit cases and watched in concern as blood began to spill from every opening on the man's head. Grimacing in revulsion, he then saw the skin of the guards face expanding like a balloon, stretching out to its limit and then tearing down his head in wide gashes.

"Fuck - " Dean gasped in disgust and watched in horror as the screaming man's head suddenly split in two, blood spraying the glass cases beside him.

"What the - ?" Sam could feel Sarah trembling against him and stood in front of her protectively, watching the gruesome transformation in disbelief.

Between the bleeding halves of the man's head, a snout appeared and then the mouth and eyes of a snarling wolf-like head.

"Oh holy crap!" Dean edged behind a display case, looking through the glass in fear as the creature emerged.

With an ear-splitting shriek like nothing they had ever heard, the creature looked round at them all and it's eyes glowed a bright yellow. Two clawed hands then grasped the ragged edges of the guard's open neck and suddenly tore the body apart.

The stunned on-lookers ducked instinctively and blood and internal organs splashed over the display cases.

"Gross!" Dean husked in complaint and covered his mouth as his stomach heaved. He glanced at Sam and saw the sheer dread that filled his brother's face. Turning back, Dean found his glass case was covered in red remains and he peered around the side. "Oh fuck …"

The thing was enormous. Hunching it's shoulders against the ceiling, the creature opened it's immense leathery wings and gave them a brief shake, flicking more blood across the room. Much like a giant bat, the spindled arms formed the top edge of the wings and clawed fingers and sharp boney spines decorated each joint.

Dean turned back to his brother and watched Sam sink down behind the cabinet, clutching his head in his hands. Suddenly understanding that this was the creature Sam had seen in his premonition, Dean groaned and hung his head in dismay.

Another mind-numbingly high-pitched shriek filled the room and the group covered their ears. The black creature then turned on it's long, cloven-hoofed legs and a long barbed tailed swiped the air, smashing through the display cabinets. Shards of glass rained down noisily and crunched beneath the creatures feet as it lowered its head among the debris.

"No!" Dean gasped and saw Mina hunched up against one of the intact exhibits. She stared up at the creature in open-mouthed fear and closed her eyes as it moved towards her.

This time when the creature cried, there was almost a human-like voice amid the noise and Dean frowned in confusion. He then watched in dismay as Mina nodded and moved forward to search among what remained of the security guard and pulled free the large black arrow.

"No …" Sam breathed, looking on in disbelief.

Dean watched the exchange and gasped in shock as Mina handed the creature the arrow.

With another loud cry, the immense bat-wolf-thing leapt up and smashed it's head through the ceiling. Pieces of wood and cement crumbled from the broken ceiling and hung from the edges of the hole that the creature then scrambled through. There then came another loud crash and the creature was gone.

Slowly getting to his feet, Dean surveyed what was left of the blood soaked exhibition and shook his head slowly. "Shit …" He then looked over to Mina and anger surged through him. "What the hell did you just do?"

Mina sighed and clambered to her feet. "Saved our lives." She replied evenly. "It was either get the arrow for him or have each of us ripped apart as he tried to find it."

Dean considered this for a moment and then gave a small nod. "I guess …" Hearing glass crunching underfoot, he turned and saw Sam heading towards them, a stunned and quietly sobbing Sarah in tow.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Sam demanded angrily, glaring at Mina.

"No!" Mina defended with equal venom. "Hell, no!" She dragged her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. "But … it makes sense …"

"It does?" Dean frowned.

Mina gave a small shrug, "The incantation literally says 'reveal as man the spirit within'."

"Oh, yeah. I can see it all now." Dean scoffed.

Mina sighed and closed her eyes. "No … it forces the demon to take corporeal form."

"Crap …" Sam groaned and hung his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course …" He sighed and looked across at his brother. "We thought it was to make the demon vulnerable by making it 'as man' …"

"And that was what seemed to be happening." Mina nodded. "But it was actually making the true form of the demon become a real creature."

"Oh," Dean groaned and gave a small shrug, "Would have been handy to know that beforehand."

"Yeah." Sam agreed quietly, shooting Mina a small smile. "It got lost in the translation, I guess."

"Well …" Dean stepped carefully under the hole on the ceiling and saw the large gap in the roof of the museum. Looking up at the stars that could be seen in the sky above them, he frowned in thought. "What do we do now? I mean, people might notice a massive great bat flying through New York."

"Unless he just flies off somewhere." Sam shrugged.

"Um … no, I think he'll be back ..." Mina offered quietly. She watched the brothers turn to her in interest and she suddenly smiled. "And he'll be pretty pissed."

"Hey?" Dean urged.

Mina laughed softly and hurried over to the gruesome pieces of what used to be Tony. "What?" She pulled the arrow free from the guards still tightly gripping fingers and held it up proudly. "You think I gave that son-of-a-bitch the _real_ one?"

"Yay!" Sam exclaimed in delight.

"Dude!" Dean laughed, "I could hug you! In fact - " He stepped across the debris and threw his arms around her. "That's my tough-as-shit girl!"

Mina laughed and hugged him back.

Sam smiled happily and then turned to check on the trembling remains of his terrified girlfriend. "Hey …" He lifted her chin and wiped her tears away with the cuff of his sleeve. "It's okay, babe."

Sarah managed a small smile and nodded in agreement. "You know …" She cleared her throat and shook her head, "Next time I think I'll listen to you."

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him tightly. "Yeah … I need you waiting safely at home." He offered gently, "Beers chilling in the fridge, food in the stove and your hands ready to massage my weary body."

"Dream on," Sarah murmured into his chest and heard his laugh rumble through him.

"Right, then." Dean exclaimed suddenly, "Let's find the crossbow and plan a suitable trap for that fugly bastard."

Sam nodded and stepped back from Sarah to help his brother search through the debris. Sarah watched them for a moment and then noticed Mina clearing glass and ceiling rubble from a body in the centre of the room. She swallowed back further tears and wandered over to help her.

Mina gently wiped the dust from her uncle's lifeless face and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry." Sarah offered quietly, kneeling down beside her.

Mina nodded and wiped away tears. "We should get him out of here." She said quietly, "Or there'll be questions as to why he was here. And I don't want that to be how he is remembered."

Sarah nodded slowly.

Mina then looked up as Sam called out that he had found the crossbow. She stood slowly and walked towards them, about to ask if they would help her carry Jay's body when she then heard a noise above them.

"What?" Dean called over to her, "Is it back already?"

"I'm not sure …" Mina replied quietly, frowning as she heard the sound again the sound of something moving in the floor above them. She then gasped as she saw the crack shoot across the plaster and shouted a panicked warning as the ceiling collapsed.


	13. Chapter 12

Opening her eyes and flinching as dust sprinkled onto her face, Sarah turned her head and lifted her hand up to clear the dirt from her skin. She then rolled from her back onto her side and peered around in the semi-darkness. Hearing dry coughing behind her, she turned back and could make out Sam's face as he looked up at her.

"Hey," Sam husked, prompting another bout of coughing. "You okay?"

"I think so." Sarah replied, slowly sitting upright and edging over to him. "You?"

"Yeah." Sam pushed himself up with his arms and drew his knees under him. Coughing from the movement, he patted his chest and winced as he took a deep breath. "Just inhaled half a cement quarry, that's all."

Sarah watched in concern as he covered his mouth and coughed hoarsely. She then saw him look around at the debris-filled room and he frowned in concern.

"Dean? Mina?" Sam called huskily, clutching at his bruised chest. "Guys? Where are you?"

Standing slowly, Sam looked around and saw that what little light there was came from the still functional display lights inside some of the smashed cabinets. He then looked up and saw that half of the ceiling had fallen away, exposing wires and pipes along the edges. The ominous hole in the roof was now clearly visible and he paused to stare up at the night sky for a moment.

"Sam?"

Gasping, and regretting the action instantly, Sam cleared his throat and followed the sound of her voice. "Mina?"

"Here." She called in reply.

Clambering across the chunks of ceiling, Sam could see her slowly sitting up and he hurried over to her. "You okay?" He checked the gash on her forehead and saw her nodding an affirmative. He then looked around them and frowned as he saw only rubble. "Dean?"

"He was right behind me," Mina urged, kneeling up and peering under the debris. She then groaned and quickly crawled past Sam. "Dean!"

Sam followed after her and then saw the arm that lay amid the broken concrete. "Oh no …"

Mina carefully lifted the small chunks of debris that covered Dean's head and sighed as she saw the blood in his dusty hair. She stroked her hand beside his neck and pressed her fingers against his skin.

Sam watched in fear as Mina waited for a few seconds and he then groaned in relief as she nodded and smiled up at him.

"Dean?" Mina called softly, sliding her hand up over the back of his neck and reaching under the larger pieces of ceiling that covered him. Feeling the gap between his body and the rubble, she took hold of the edge and helped Sam move it off of his brother.

As they nudged some of the pile that covered his legs, Dean moaned weakly and they both stopped moving the rubble. Sitting back on her heels, Mina leaned down and watched him slowly blink his eyes open.

"Dean!" Sam urged softly from the other side of his brother, gently placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's okay. We're getting you out of here."

Dean frowned and lifted his head, blinking up at them in confusion. He then slowly moved his arm to slide his hand under his shoulder and roll himself backwards. "Ow!" He cried suddenly and flopped back down onto his front. "Oh shit - ! Shit! My - ow! - my leg!" Dean thumped his fist against the floor with a sob and then rested his head against the dusty floor. "My leg's caught." He managed, blowing out a sigh and scattering the dust around his face.

"What?" Sam moved down to peer under the rubble and shook his head slightly. "Mina, give me a hand?"

Mina nodded and shuffled along to squat on the other side of Dean's hips. She grabbed the large chunk of ceiling and watched Sam nod a signal to lift it.

"No!" Dean yelled suddenly, twisting his shoulders to look round at them and holding up his hand. "Stop! Stop!" He collapsed back down, half on his side and covered his face with one arm, whimpering softly. "Fuck …"

Sam again looked underneath the rubble and frowned in concern. Calling to Sarah to find his bag and bring a torch, he then looked back at Mina and saw his fear mirrored in her eyes.

"Dean?" Mina moved back up place her hand on Dean's side and flinched as he grabbed her fingers and squeezed them tightly.

"Shit!" Dean hissed through his clenched teeth and slowly lowered his arm. He turned his head to look up at her and winced in pain.

Mina moved up to sit behind his shoulders and let him rest his head on her thigh. She stroked her fingers through his hair and saw the sweat beads amid the dust on the side of his face. Looking up, she saw Sarah hurry over with the bag and torch and then watched as Sam shone the light under the rubble.

"Crap." Sam whispered.

"What?" Dean lifted his head and bit his lip against the pain as he tried to peer down past his thighs to wear rubble covered his lower legs. "Sam?" He asked quietly.

Sam shook his head and shrugged a reply. "Dude, we need to get this off you."

"Fine," Dean husked in agreement and rested his head back onto Mina's leg. "Just do it quickly."

Sam nodded and looked around the ruined exhibit, shining his torch around the mess that remained. He then got to his feet and hurried over to one of the few display cases that had not been smashed to pieces. Stooping to pick up a chunk of rubble, he threw it at the cabinet and the glass shattered noisily. Grabbing the long decorated spear, he hurried back and frowned in thought.

"Right." Sam sighed and wiped his forehead with his arm. "I'll lever up the heavier bits and Sarah can hold back the other stuff." He watched Sarah nod in agreement and he then turned to Mina and shrugged slightly. "When I give the word, you pull him clear."

"Okay." Mina moved away from Dean and carefully supported his head as he rolled back onto his front. Hearing him crying gently, she leaned over to press a kiss onto the top of his head and then took hold of his hands.

"Shit!" Dean groaned into the floor and gripped Mina's hands tightly. "Please do this fast."

"We'll do our best." Mina assured and got to her feet. She watched Sam carefully slide the spear under the rubble and he then got into a good position to lift.

"On three." Sam ordered and slowly began to count.

"Wait!" Dean shouted suddenly, his breathing noisy and fast. "Can't you do that thing where you pretend it's three and then - ow!"

Mina saw the signal Sam gave and pulled as hard as she could. With the rubble away from his legs, Dean was easy to slide and she jogged back a few steps before lowering his arms. He was sobbing loudly and she helped him roll onto his side. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her chest, his whole body shaking.

"Shit." Sam groaned in dismay and knelt down to look at Dean's damaged left leg. His jeans were torn and wet with blood and the leg underneath oddly shaped. Swallowing back the sudden urge to vomit, Sam grabbed the bag Sarah had collected and pulled out a sharp knife.

"Sammy?" Dean murmured into Mina's shirt, gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

Sam sliced the knife through the hem of Dean's jeans and then grabbed the material to tear it clear. He shuddered as his brother cried out in protest and then Sam peered at the damage, groaning out a sigh. "Oh god, dude … it's bad."

Mina held on tightly to Dean and peered down at his obviously broken leg. Sure that she could see a sharp piece of bone protruding from the skin over Dean's shin, she closed her eyes and held him closer to her.

Sam could taste bile in his throat as he examined the lower half of Dean's leg and the saw the dark swelling under the skin and the blood that oozed from the open fracture. "Dude, we need to get you to a hospital. Fast."

As if on cue, sirens could then be heard echoing through the city as they raced in response to the alarms that must have been activated and Sam groaned in annoyance. "Why can't they be late, this once." He muttered, unbuckling his belt and sliding it from his jeans. "I need to stop this bleeding." Sam sighed and turned to Sarah, pointing at her scarf.

"What - ?" Dean rolled onto his back and bit his lip, his face full of pain. "What are you doing?" He managed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Stopping you from bleeding out." Sam shrugged and glanced up at his brother's pale face. "And it might hurt."

Dean frowned and then flung back his head, choking on a sob and collapsing back against the floor. He covered his face with his hands and arched his neck, groaning through his fingers. "You ... bastard!"

Sam tied his belt around the woolen padding and his throat tightened as he heard his brother crying softly. Happy that his make-shift dressing was secure, he sat back on his heels and hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not you." Dean whispered quickly, sniffing back tears and grimacing behind his hands. "I didn't mean you."

Sam nodded and got to his feet. Turning away from his brother, he paused to catch his breath and then began to search through the rubble to again find the crossbow. He smiled gratefully as Sarah helped him locate their belongings amid the mess and they loaded up their bags.

"Crap …" Dean moved his hands from his face and glanced up at Mina. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Nice." Mina offered dryly, "It'll go well with the other decor in here."

Dean smiled thinly and gave a small nod. "Don't you just - " He frowned and moaned slightly, closing his eyes against the pain shooting through his leg. "Don't you just love what we've done with the place?" He managed quietly, screwing his eyes tightly closed.

Mina laughed softly and bent down to kiss his cold forehead. "Just fabulous, darling."

Dean's smile returned and he looked back up at her, his eyes unfocused and full of pain. "This really hurts …" He whispered, biting his lip as he fought back tears.

"I know."

"Dude, you need to promise me something." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Anything." Mina replied easily, leaning closer to his face so she could hear him.

"When - " Dean clenched his teeth and grunted softly, "When you kill that fucking thing …?"

"Yeah."

Dean opened his eyes and managed a quick smile. "Do it slowly."

Mina smiled and nodded, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You got it." She then felt him sigh against her face and watched his eyes roll back. "Oh no. No!" She nudged his shoulder and patted his cheek with her hand. "Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean groaned and blinked his eyes back open. "I'm still here."

"You just keep it that way." Mina urged sternly, "Okay?"

Dean nodded a reply and closed his eyes.

"Sam!" Mina called, looking up and watching Sam and Sarah rushing back over. "We need to get him to a hospital."

Sam nodded and frowned as he saw the dark staining that almost covered the grey scarf wrapped around Dean's leg. "Yeah." He gave Sarah his bag and put the crossbow strap over his head. "Let's go."

Dean groaned in protest as Mina slid her hands under his shoulders and helped him sit up. He hung his head and sank back against her, his breathing fast and heavy.

"Come on, dude." Sam crouched down and slipped his brother's arm around his neck. Watching Mina do the same, he leaned forward and saw her nod in readiness.

"Ow!" Dean threw back his head and sobbed in protest as he was pulled up onto his good leg. "No! I can't!" He pleaded, rolling his head to the side and leaning against his brother heavily. "Sammy, I can't! Please!"

Sam frowned as he supported his brother's weight and could sense Dean sinking lower as his uninjured leg began to buckle. "Dude!" Sam encouraged urgently, "Come on!"

"No!" Dean husked breathlessly and his head sank onto his chest.

"Dean!" Sam gasped as his brother suddenly sagged between them. "Dean?" He groaned and turned, slipping his brother's arm back over his head and seeing his lack of response. Sam quickly helped Mina lower Dean back to the floor and checked his brother's pulse.

"Sam?" Sarah urged worriedly.

"He passed out." Sam sighed and glanced up at Mina. "Here." He unwound the strap from his shoulders and handed her the crossbow. He then grabbed his brother's arm and grunted with the effort of lifting Dean up over his shoulder.

Mina helped Sam stand and get his balance, grabbing Dean's legs and pulling him further towards Sam's neck. She then stood back and, happy that Sam had his brother in a secure carry hold, she picked up the loaded crossbow. Mina was then aware of the sticky substance on her hands and looked at her blood-soaked fingers in interest.

Sarah cleared as much rubble as she could from Sam's path and hurried over to push open what was left of the glass entrance doors. She helped him stagger through to the lobby and then looked back.

Mina ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth and tasted the sweetness of the blood she had licked from her fingers. It was nothing like she remembered; there was still the metallic taste of the iron content but there was also something else, something wonderful.

"Hey!"

Mina looked up and saw Sarah standing in front of her impatiently.

Sarah saw the strange look in Mina's dark eyes and then saw how she lowered her head to stare at the blood on her hands. "Oh no. You're not doing this. Not now." Sarah grated, stepping closer, "Hey!" She got no response and sighed in annoyance. "Mina!"

Mina gasped as Sarah's hand slapped against her cheek and she frowned as she lifted her head and seemed to suddenly realize Sarah was there.

"Snap out of it!" Sarah ordered angrily and pointed towards the door. "Move it!"

Mina watched Sarah in surprise and slowly stepped past her, seeing Sam smiling in slight amusement. They then heard the gunfire and shouts from outside the museum and paused to listen to the commotion. Then came a familiar terrifying shriek and they winced as the sound hurt their ears.

"Shit!" Sam sighed and turned to see Sarah and Mina hurrying over to him, equally panicked. "Let's go." He urged, nodding towards the fire exit signs.

The narrow street at the side of the museum was quiet and empty. From the front of the large building, sounds of the continuing fire-fight could be heard and - although concerned for the people involved - Sam had to acknowledge that it was a handy distraction.

Sweating and breathless, Sam groaned in relief as they made it to the parked Mercedes and Sarah pressed the remote unlock. He waited for her to open the door and then lowered his brother, carefully lying him back along the rear seat.

Mina hurried round to the other side and leaned in to grab Dean under his shoulders and pull him further into the car. She propped him up against the back seat and gently closed the door.

Sam was carefully positioning the injured leg along the cream leather and trying not to focus on the blood-soaked scarf that was wrapped round it when he then heard Dean groan softly. Looking up, he saw his brother starting to come round and watched as he frowned and then opened his eyes.

"Sam …?"

"Hey, bro." Sam stepped up into the car and held on to the front seat to lean in and place his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's okay. We're getting you to help."

"Sam?" Dean repeated, more urgently. He grabbed Sam's arm and held his breath, wincing in pain.

"I know. You'll be okay." Sam gently prized his brother's fingers from his jacket and moved back to climb from the car.

Dean gasped and sat forward, reaching out for his brother with a small sob. "Sam! No!"

Blinking away tears, Sam stepped further back and tried to ignore his brother's continued protests. He avoided meeting Dean's panicked face as he closed the door and then turned to Sarah. "Get him to the nearest hospital."

"But - "

"Please!" Sam placed his hands on her shoulders and frowned in earnest. "Don't stop for anyone or anything. Just get him there."

Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Sam kissed her mouth and then hugged her against him. "I'll call you as soon as this is over."

"You'd better." Sarah smiled thinly and climbed into the driver's seat.

Sam could still hear his brother's protests as he watched the Mercedes pull away at speed and arched his back, groaning wearily. Further gunfire and another intense wail then echoed around the buildings and he winced, turning towards the sound.

"They're playing our song." Mina offered dryly, handing him the crossbow.

Nodding in agreement, Sam took the weapon and jogged to the end of the street.

Edging their way cautiously along the side of the museum, Sam and Mina reached the corner and frowned as silence suddenly fell around them. Sam held his breath as he peered round to take a quick look and gasped in horror.

"Well?" Mina urged. She then saw him move back quickly and the color had drained from his face. She stepped past him and leaned round the edge of the building. And she was not quite ready for what she then saw.

Two ambulances and seven police patrol cars sat in a fanned out offensive position in the road. Their lights strobed blue pulses throughout the area and the beams from their headlights lit up the white front steps of the building. White steps now painted bright red with fresh blood. And then she saw the bodies scattered about.

"I can't believe this …" Sam husked, seeing the terror on Mina's face as she stepped back and sank against the wall.

"No one will." Mina whispered.

Sam closed his eyes and thumped his head against the wall. "We did this." He then opened his eyes and looked down at Mina's sad face. "Now how the hell do we end it?"

Mina considered this for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "Bait?" She watched Sam frown in uncertainty and smiled thinly. "Unless you can think of a better idea …?"

"Actually," He smiled suddenly, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Okay, then." Mina nodded and took a deep breath. "So … rock-paper-scissors?"

Sam laughed softly and shook his head. "I can see why he likes you." He offered warmly and then placed his hand on her shoulder. "But I think I need to go."

"Yeah, I know, " Mina grinned up at him, "I just wanted to make you feel better."

Handing her the crossbow, Sam's smile faded a little and he frowned at her. "I hope you're a good shot."

"Yeah!" Mina chuckled and clicked off the safety. "So do I." She saw the uncertainty in Sam's eyes and gave a small shrug. "Well, your brother sure is and I'll be _his_ target if I miss."

"Not the comfort I was hoping for." Sam commented and stepped cautiously around the side of the building.

His heart was thudding in his head as he climbed the steps to the centre, avoiding looking at the dead police and paramedics. Looking around at the otherwise empty street, he took a deep breath and paused in the centre of the staircase. He then peered up into the dark sky and frowned in uncertainty.

"Hey!" Sam shouted suddenly, his voice echoing around the empty buildings of the financial district. Across the park he could hear the gentle rush of the tide against the ferry jetties and he turned to peer across at the water. "I'm here!" He offered in a slightly quieter voice. "Come get me, you son-of-a-bitch."

And then he heard noise above him. Turning and looking up, Sam saw the black creature that sat on the angled front of the museum and his heart leapt into his throat.

The huge bat-wolf regarded Sam in what seemed to be curious interest. Swinging its tail idly back and forth beneath its perch, the creature studied Sam and remained still.

"Hey!" Sam raised his arms as he called up to the demon and watched its lack of response. "Well? You don't want a piece of this, bitch?" He continued, a voice somewhere within him reminding him that taunting a demon was a seriously bad idea.

Craning its neck forward, the demon snarled and cocked its head slightly. Bloodstained drool dripped from its mouth and its eyes flashed yellow.

Sam was frozen with fear as the demon launched from its perch and opened its wings to glide down towards him. Its wings were massive, reaching from the top step of the museum front and across to the nearest patrol car, the bony claw at the tip scraping across the car's roof. Sam watched in breathless wonder, unable to move.

The demon landed impossibly gracefully on the steps and hunched up its wings. Snarling at Sam, it stepped towards him and its hooves clanked on the marble steps.

Sam stared at the demon as it approached him and then found to his terror that he really could not move. He looked down at his feet and could see nothing holding him still and yet his legs were firmly stuck in place.

Mina watched the creature glide down from the sky and held her breath as she took in the full size and horror of the thing. It was like something from the worst, nightmarish horror stories and it sent a shiver up her spine. She then saw it land and aimed the crossbow, the demon's chest squarely within the cross-hairs of the scope.

The demon took a step forward towards Sam and Mina cursed in annoyance. Keeping her aim, she watched Sam standing in the target zone and she groaned in frustration. "Move, Sam!" She whispered, her finger paused over the trigger.

Mina frowned in confusion and watched the demon move closer to Sam. She then heard Sam speak and her disbelief grew. "What?" She husked, "Don't chat with it, Sam! Just move clear!"

Sam continued to talk to the creature and was stood directly in Mina's line of fire. Lowering the crossbow, she thought about moving to a different position and then gasped as she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged back from the edge of the building.

The creature edged towards Sam and kept its curious gaze on him. Opening its mouth to reveal sharp bloodstained teeth, the wolf-like head almost seemed to smile and then gave a long shriek.

Covering his ears and gasping in pain, Sam then heard the voice in his head and closed his eyes tightly.

_**You do not know what you are meddling with, child.**_

Sam looked back up and saw the yellow eyes of the creature glowing even brighter. He shook his head to try and clear the fog in his mind and then stared back in fear.

_**I am older than the world. **_The voice inside his mind continued, _**And I can easily destroy it.**_

Watching the creature's unmoving mouth, Sam cleared his tight throat and took a deep breath. "Is that where your plans for me come in?" He asked quietly.

_**No longer, child.**_

Sam was unsure whether to be relieved or even more afraid and he paused for a moment.

_**Your father made certain of that.**_

"What?" Sam gasped, "What do you mean?" He then saw the creature's attention taken by something behind him and he groaned in frustration. "No, wait! Tell me! Please!" He demanded urgently.

The demon wailed a loud cry and leapt from the steps, flapping it's massive wings and lifting quickly up into the sky. Its tail flicked up as it launched and the sharp barbed end caught Sam's arm. He cried out and clutched at the bleeding wound. Then suddenly free from the strong hold, Sam toppled over and rolled down a few steps.

Stopped by the still body of a police officer, Sam gripped his throbbing arm and closed his eyes. He then sat himself up and turned to look behind him, hoping to see Mina taking aim. Instead he saw a middle-aged man in a grey combat suit fire a spear gun up into the sky.

A long line of cable unwound behind the spear as it tore upwards and sank into the demon's left leg. The creature screamed in pain and tried to fly free, only succeeding in snagging itself more securely on the hooked spear.

Turning back, Sam saw the end of the cable had been tied to one of the marble pillars at the front of the museum. He watched the unknown man smile proudly up at his catch and he then whistled a signal.

Hearing another spear being fired, Sam spun round and saw another man standing on the other side of the steps. Seeing the man's tattered leather jacket and cowboy boots, Sam frowned in interest. He then heard the creature cry out in pain and looked up to see it struggling violently to try and break free, the second spear buried in it's side.

_**Help me, child!**_

Sam groaned and held his head in his hands as the voice shouted loudly in his mind.

_**I can give you the answers you seek. Help me!**_

Looking back up at the creature, Sam sighed and slowly got to his feet. And then he saw the marksman stationed on the roof of the building opposite the museum. He suddenly had to fight the urge to warn the demon and then saw it turn in the air. With a cry of fright and anger, the creature flapped its powerful wings fiercely and whipped up a strong wind in the street below.

Sam looked on in silence as the third spear was fired and pierced through the demon's shoulder, tearing at the skin of its wing. Firmly caught, the demon only struggled harder and screamed in fury.

_**Your father will suffer for this!**_

Closing his eyes, Sam felt his throat tighten and reminded himself what this creature was and how deceitful it would be just to save itself. He then remembered that the demon had seemed about to tell him something about his future or about his father and Sam groaned in confusion.

"Sam!"

Spinning about, Sam saw Mina running towards him and climbed the steps to meet her. He gasped in protest as she slammed into him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank god!" Mina exclaimed into his chest.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "This was unexpected." He observed, stepping back from her and glancing around them.

Mina smiled and pointed across the street.

"What?" Sam peered over to where she indicated and then saw the battered old jeep that could just be seen at the entrance to a side street. He watched as the door opened and a familiar figure climbed out. "Carlos?" Sam breathed in wonder.

"Carlos." Mina confirmed and led Sam down the steps.

The ensnared demon was still writhing furiously in the air and trying to break free. The three cables that held it securely were then wound in slowly by the men that had fired them and Sam looked up to see the demon being pulled towards the ground.

"Sam!" Carlos ran across the road and greeted Sam warmly. He then pointed at Sam's torn jacket and frowned in concern.

"I'm fine." Sam waved dismissively, "Carlos, I don't understand." He frowned, "How - ?"

"Oh, please!" Carlos groaned, "When I got back to the roadhouse I was tortured by Ellen into telling her what had happened …" He threw his hands into the air and rolled his eyes. "She called everyone she could think of who might be close by and we eventually tracked you down." Carlos laughed and shook his head. "I told you this demon-hunt was a bad idea. And now you've got me cleaning up your mess!"

"Hey!" Sam defended, "We were doing just fine."

"Yeah," Carlos scoffed, "It sure looked that way." He smiled up at Sam and patted his back. "Come on. Let's finish the job and then we can all get a beer."

Sam let Carlos lead him back towards the museum and frowned in concern as he saw the creature had begun to tire. It was perched on the roof of a police patrol car, pink foam dripping from its lips and its bright eyes wide and full of fear.

_**You would not do this if you knew the truth, Sam.**_

Staring in uncertainty at the demon, Sam held its gaze and frowned in confusion.

"Here." Mina tapped Sam's shoulder and slid the crossbow strap over her head. She held out the weapon to him and nodded slowly.

Sam took the crossbow and held it in his hands, staring at the weapon for a moment. He then lifted his head and saw the demon turn to face him squarely. The creature's exhausted panting and heavy head made him feel almost sorry for it and he regarded it in interest.

"What are you waiting for?" Mina urged, "Shoot the evil fucker!"

Sam nodded and raised the crossbow. Peering through the scope, he lined up the cross-hairs and took a deep breath.

_**I understand, child. **_The voice said quietly, almost sorrowfully. _**And I am sorry.**_

Sam felt his chest ache and swallowed back tears. He then closed his eyes and began to pull back on the trigger.

"Sam!" Mina shouted in a panic, "Shoot it!" She then watched in uncertainty as Sam lowered the weapon and took a step back. Tripping on the steps behind him, Sam fell and landed heavily on the marble staircase. "Sam?" Mina hurried down to him and saw him double over, clutching his head in his hands.

"Oh god - !" Sam groaned, his face contorted with pain. "He's in - ow! Shit! I can't - !" Losing his balance, Sam tumbled down a few steps and lay on the sidewalk, curled up fetal-like and sobbing quietly.

"What the - ?" Mina knelt beside him and watched in horror as blood began to seep from his ears and nose. Looking up at the demon, she saw it's intense stare in Sam's direction and she groaned angrily. "Oh no you don't!" She declared and fetched the crossbow from where Sam had dropped it. Without another thought, she took aim and fired.

The four hunters whooped in delight and ran closer to see the fallen creature for themselves. Mina stepped forward and watched as the demon writhed in agony and it then fell silent.

Sam suddenly felt the pressure in his head release and sighed in grateful relief. Lifting his head to the sound of the continued cheering, he felt a wave of nausea rush over him and sat crossed -legged on the sidewalk to catch his breath.

The demon lay on its back on the roof of the patrol car, its body covering the roof and it's wings hanging over either side onto the road. Sam looked at the perfectly shot arrow protruding from the creature's chest and sighed as he allowed himself a smile.

Hearing the cheering and applause continuing, Sam watched as Mina climbed up onto the hood of the patrol car and stood between the creature's legs. "Mina?" He called out hoarsely, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just making sure it's dead." Mina waved in dismissal and gave a small chuckle as she clambered onto the edge of the car's roof.

Sam groaned as the hunters began to call out suggestions as to which parts she should hack off for a souvenir and he shook his head in disgust. Rubbing at his forehead and taking a deep breath, he slowly got to his feet and swayed dizzily. It was because his head was spinning that he did not acknowledge the movement at first. Then he called out a panicked warning and saw that it was too late.

"No!" Sam ran forward and gasped in shock as the creature's tail flicked up and speared the barbed end neatly through the centre of Mina's back.


	14. Chapter 13

Looking down at the sharp black point that protruded from her chest, Mina gave a short grunt of dismay and felt her knees buckling beneath her. She then saw the creature move its head and she frowned in annoyance. Forcing herself upright and finding that the limp tail allowed her to move, she clambered onto the demon's bloodstained fur and knelt on its abdomen.

The demon whimpered as she grabbed hold of the black arrow and pulled hard. Yelling in angry defiance, she yanked out the arrow and stabbed it back through the creature's chest a little higher up. Hearing a soft sigh escape the open wolf-like jaws, Mina nodded and hung her head against her chest.

"Mina!" Sam climbed up onto the patrol car and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sam?" Mina smiled and fell back into his firm hold. "This wasn't quite the plan, huh?"

"No." Sam agreed, groaning in sorrow as he looked down at the barb of the tail in the centre of her chest. "Carlos?"

"Yeah, man." Came a quiet reply.

Sam looked down and saw Carlos regarding Mina in dismay. He then realized that silence had fallen on all the hunters and he shook his head in determination. "Carlos, get me a knife!"

Carlos frowned and then nodded before hurrying over to one of his colleagues.

"Hang on, Mina." Sam urged softly.

Mina laughed and let her head rest back over Sam's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." She offered quietly.

"Sam!"

Glancing round, Sam saw Carlos holding a machete up towards him and nodded. "Get up here."

"Right." Carlos shrugged and climbed up onto the hood. "Man, this is gross." He complained, moving one of the creature's spindly legs to the side. He then stood beside Sam and guessed what he needed to do. Careful to avoid Sam, Carlos swung the heavy knife and slice through the thin tail where it entered Mina's back.

Mina whimpered in pain and gripped Sam's arms as he wrapped them around her waist and pulled her down from the car. She managed to support her weight as her legs slid down the windshield and her feet found the metal hood.

Carlos helped Sam carry Mina across to the sidewalk and frowned in concern as he saw the full extent of the damage. She was pale and sweaty, the tail barb passing straight through where he guessed several important organs were situated.

Sam grabbed hold of the sharp end of the tail and held Mina's distant gaze. Sure that removing the spear-like barb would allow blood to flow and kill her in moments, he could also see in her eyes that she needed to be rid of it. He nodded and pulled hard on the tail.

Mina screamed and clutched at the oozing hole in her chest. Coughing and gasping as blood filled her lungs, she grabbed Sam's shoulders and he helped her sit upright.

"Carlos, man. We need to clear all this up."

Sam was aware of the other hunters nearing them and listened as they quickly made plans to get rid of the mess around them. He held Mina close to him and rocked her gently, sensing her relaxing in his arms.

"Had to have the last word, didn't he." Mina whispered, giving a short laugh and then coughing noisily. "Bastard."

Sam closed his eyes and nestled his face against the top of Mina's head, wishing desperately that he did not had to be the one who told Dean what had happened.

"We need to get out of here before someone realizes these cops are in trouble." Mina continued quietly.

"Don't worry about that now." Sam soothed.

"Huh?" Mina moved back from him and looked up into his tearstained face. "You _want_ to get caught?"

Sam saw the renewed color in her cheeks and the brightness in her eyes. He sat back from her and looked down at her chest, noting the lack of further oozing amid the dark stain.

"Yeah …" Mina looked down and reached up to touch at her wet shirt. She pulled the edges of the ragged hole apart to see the ugly wound beneath and gave a small sigh. "I guess I've finally turned then, huh?"

Sam looked on in confusion, unsure whether to be pleased or terrified.

"What the _hell_?"

Aware of the hunters hurrying towards them, Sam groaned and turned to see all of them aiming their guns at Mina. "No!" He moved in front of her and shook his head urgently.

"Sam?" Carlos breathed in horror, "She's not - …?"

"Yeah, I know." Sam smiled thinly. "But she's on our side." He saw the doubt in Carlos' eyes and the fury on the faces of the three other hunters. "Please, Carlos. You know Mina - you worked with her."

"Yeah!" Carlos chuckled nervously, "But I thought she was human!"

"Just what the hell _is_ it?" The combat-clad hunter demanded angrily.

Mina suddenly laughed and got to her feet. "Why, boys … and I thought you were so tough!"

"Mina!" Sam hissed in warning, standing quickly and keeping himself between her and the hunters. He glanced at her and saw the amused interest on her face and the strange look in her eyes.

Carlos saw the tell-tale silvery reflective glint in Mina's eyes and gasped in horror, gripping his gun tighter. "Vampire?" He breathed in shock.

"Yeah," Mina confirmed evenly, "Why? You don't like your women to bite back?"

"Dude!" Sam spun at her in frustration and sighed loudly, "You're not exactly helping me here." He watched her give a small shrug and he then looked back at the hunters. "Come on, guys. She helped us. She's no danger to us." He heard a derisive snort behind him and jabbed his elbow into her ribs.

"Shit! Are you fucking _crazy_, man?" Carlos frowned, "You know it's only a matter of time before she'll want a taste."

"Hey!" Sam shouted angrily, glaring a warning at him and the other hunters. "That's my problem, okay?"

"Fine." Carlos lowered his gun and shook his head slowly. "But she stays the hell away from me."

"Okay." Sam agreed. He watched the hunters uneasily backing off and then turned round.

"He's right …" Mina observed quietly.

Sam placed his hand on her arm and saw the tears welling in her eyes. "Hey …" He smiled suddenly, "What happened to your delightful arrogance?"

Mina shrugged, "I don't know." She laughed suddenly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't even know where that came from!" Stepping back from him, she nodded to the hunters who were starting to clear up. "I guess I'd better get away from these assholes just in case they do start to smell tasty."

Sam grinned and watched her head back towards the shadows of the east side of the building.

* * *

Deciding that a gas explosion was the best explanation for the ruined East Wing, they had dragged the bodies of the dead police officers and paramedics into the museum and set fire to the place. It felt very wrong but it seemed better than letting people see the truth and causing mass hysteria.

Sam hurried from the building as the flames caught the scattered gasoline and the old building was engulfed in a fireball. Thanking Carlos for his timely intervention and wishing him well, Sam could see the concern in the man's eyes but was grateful that he made no further mention regarding Sam's choice of friends. Hearing the sirens of the fire department and hoping that the demon would be sufficiently cremated within the blazing building, Sam jogged away from the museum.

Mina was sat on the floor of a dark side street and hugging her knees to her chest. Sam hurried up to her and leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"I can't believe all that really happened …" Sam sighed quietly and then his mouth broke into a happy smile. "I can't believe that evil fucker is really gone!" Hearing no reply, Sam looked down at Mina and frowned as he saw she was shivering. "Hey …" He crouched down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Mina shook her head and closed her eyes, letting her head drop down to rest on her knees.

"Dude …" Sam groaned in sympathy, "It'll be okay … we'll find a way to help you."

"Oh, Sam!" Mina laughed briefly and shook her head as she looked back up at him, "It's too late for that …" She then winced and screwed her eyes tightly shut.

"Wo! What is it?" Sam urged.

"I …" Mina gritted her teeth and grunted slightly, "I'm so sorry."

Sam watched her look back up at him and saw the pain that clouded her eyes. "What's happened, Mina? What's wrong?" He moved round to face her and took hold of her shoulders, sitting her back against the wall to check on her wounded chest. And then he saw the open leather-bound hip-flask in her lap and he frowned in confusion.

"Tell Dean - " Mina groaned and clutched at her abdomen, "I'm sorry .."

Sam grabbed the flask and felt it was empty. His heart slammed against his chest as he realized what she had done and he shook his head in disbelief. "Why …?"

"You know why." Mina replied, grimacing and fighting back sudden tears. "You heard what Carlos said."

"Carlos!" Sam demanded angrily, "Fuck Carlos! He doesn't know you. He doesn't know how strong you are!" Sam then saw the dark mottling appearing beneath Mina's skin and he again grabbed her shoulders. "Mina? How can I stop this?"

Mina hung her head and sobbed quietly.

"Hey," Sam lifted her chin and saw her look wearily up at him. "I won't let this happen. Now, think. What will counteract this stuff?"

"Nothing." Mina husked, closing her eyes.

"Bullshit!" Sam shouted in panic, shaking her shoulders roughly, "There must be - " And he suddenly had an idea. Sitting back on his heels, he pulled off his shirt and peered down at the gash on his arm. Pressing against the sides of the wound and hissing in pain, he saw the blood that oozed forth and held out his arm. "Here …"

Mina looked up at him and then lowered her eyes to the gently weeping cut. "No!" She gasped and turned her head away in revulsion. "I won't be one of those _monsters_, Sam!"

"Take it!" Sam ordered, "I won't let you die!"

"No." Mina repeated, shaking her head and trying to move away from him.

"Mina, please!" Sam begged, tears blurring his vision. "You have to … if not for yourself then for my brother." He watched her slump onto her side and swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Please … don't die …"

Mina closed her eyes and lay quietly on the ground. Sam groaned in disbelief and looked down at the gash on his arm. Frowning in determination, he scooped up some of the sticky blood on his fingers and wiped it across her lips. "Come on …" He whispered, sliding his fingers into her mouth and onto her tongue. "Please …"

"No - !" Mina suddenly came round and tried to wipe her mouth clean.

"Hey!" Sam grabbed her wrists and held firmly. He then saw her lick her lips and his heart began to race as he watched her savor the taste. Seeing the sudden sorrow that then filled her face, he pulled her up and threw his arms around her. "It's okay, Mina … it's okay …"

Mina slid her arms around his shoulders and sobbed against his chest. Sam rocked her gently for a moment and then leaned back to look down at her face. Slipping his injured arm free, he held the wound up towards her and held his breath.

"Ow!" Sam slumped back and quickly supported himself with his free hand as Mina grabbed his arm and placed her mouth over the gash. "Shit!" He hissed and looked away as he felt her tongue probing against the raw nerve endings. Then aware of an odd sucking sensation, he could taste bile in his throat and hung his head.

Stopping suddenly, Mina sat back from Sam and wiped the back of her hand across her lips. She frowned in concern as she saw him sigh in relief and she shook her head slowly.

"It's okay …" Sam grimaced as he slipped his arm back into his shirt and pressed his hand over the throbbing wound. He then managed a smile and gave a small nod. "That worked then …"

Mina regarded him in silence and watched him look warily back at her.

"You okay?" Sam frowned. He then gasped as she suddenly flew at him, knocking him back onto the floor of the side street. Crying out in protest, he fought against her but she was too strong and had the element of surprise on her side. He yelled in pain and fear as she lowered her head and sank sharp teeth into the side of his neck.

"Stop!" Sam groaned, trying to prize her free, "Mina! Please!" He grabbed at her shoulders and tore at her hair and clothes, tears streaming down the sides of his face. "Stop!" And suddenly he managed to get grip with one of his feet and grunted in effort as he rolled onto his side and shoved her away from him. He threw her back hard and felt the shock run through her body as the back of her head hit the floor and she was suddenly quiet.

"Fuck!" Sam wriggled away from her quickly and pressed his hand against his neck. His breathing loud and fast, he sank back against the opposite wall and his head was spinning as he watched her still form. "Holy crap!" Sam sighed, slowing his breathing and wincing as he felt the deep bite wound under his fingers. "Genius …" He muttered into the dark side street. "Absolute fucking genius, Sammy …"

* * *

The room was not as quiet and still as he had first thought. Listening to the growing sounds around him as he woke from sedated sleep, Dean heard a gentle bleeping somewhere beside him and then the odd mechanical whirr that followed. Cracking one eye open, he turned his head and frowned at the odd shapes standing next to him.

Slowly it began to make sense and he remembered where he was. Blinking his eyes wider open, he stared at the pumps that were attached to a pole by his bed and watched the rhythmic dripping of the fluid. He then followed the tubes that were threaded through the pumps and frowned as he saw them snake up his body and towards his head. Reaching up, his fingers touched the dressing on the side of his neck and his frown grew.

Relaxing back against the pillows, Dean then took in the rest of the room and his heart raced as he saw the figure slumped in a chair beside him. Noting in interest that the bleeping sound had also sped up, Dean turned his head further round and watched the patterns on the monitor by his bed. Fascinated by the wavy lines, he watched them for a moment and then looked back at his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean licked his dry lips and coughed hoarsely. "Hey." He managed to call a little louder, "Dude!"

"What?" Sam gasped and sat bolt upright, looking around him in fright. He then saw his brother smiling merrily at him and sighed in relief.

"Hi." Dean's smile grew, "I'd like to say I didn't mean to scare you … but that was damned funny."

Sam shot his brother a glare of warning and relaxed back into the chair with a loud yawn. "Man … you've been asleep for ages …"

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded slowly, "They said you might cos they had to give you a sedative when you came out of the anaesthesia." He smiled thinly, "Something about you being uncooperative."

"Me?" Dean gasped in amusement, "Nah!" He then became serious and lifted his head to try and peer at his legs.

"You've still got them both." Sam offered quietly and then saw the memories that filled his brother's face with worry. "It took them four hours to put your jigsaw of a leg back together." He continued, trying to keep the conversation light. "You've got a ton of scrap metal holding you together now. A bit like your car."

"Hey!" Dean laughed suddenly and looked back at his brother. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Sam replied quickly.

Dean then frowned and noticed the IV line that ran into a needle in the back of his hand. "This morphine?"

"Yup."

"Dude …" Dean sighed and smiled happily, "That explains why I'm floating." He closed his eyes for a moment and then his face was once again troubled. "Did you kill it?"

"We did indeed."

Dean turned and looked at his brother in concern. "Is everyone okay?"

"A little tired and shaken." Sam nodded, "But okay."

"What happened?" Dean urged.

Sam took a deep breath and explained the scene outside the museum and the unexpected arrival of Carlos and the other hunters. He saw his brother raise his eyebrows in surprise and nodded in agreement. Sam then explained how they had piled the bodies into the museum and set the place alight to make it seem like a gas explosion.

"And they bought it?" Dean urged.

"It's been on the news all morning." Sam assured, "I think we covered our asses sufficiently."

Dean nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Shit … I'm so glad that's over … I was starting to get sick of that yellow-eyed bastard." He smiled and watched his brother give a small smile back at him and then Sam looked away uneasily. "Hey … what is it …?"

Sam shook his head and gave a small shrug.

"Dude." Dean groaned, "I'm high on pain killers and asking you to talk. You won't get another chance like this."

Sam's smile made a brief return and he nodded slightly. Getting to his feet, he stretched his arms out by his side and yawned loudly. "I don't know …" Sam wandered over to the window and looked out at the city. "It's just … I can't stop thinking about what you said last week."

Dean frowned in intrigue.

"What you said about how you think there's a link between dad dying and your recovery after the car accident."

"Oh." Dean closed his eyes and heard the bleeping of his heart rhythm step up a gear.

"Well …" Sam took a deep breath and looked back at his brother, seeing the sorrow in Dean's face. "What if it's true?" He watched Dean wince at the notion and paused for a moment. "What if dad chose to give his life in return for yours?"

"Chose?" Dean husked, "Or was blackmailed?"

Sam sighed and stepped back across the room to sink into the chair. "I don't know …" He dragged a hand through his hair and gave another yawn. "Dude … we've seen some pretty creepy things in our time." Sam continued quietly, "Most of them explainable and clear cut. Bad spirit or evil force … find it, kill it, done."

Dean frowned, "Your point being?"

"Things have gotten blurry of late." Sam shrugged, "You said it yourself. I mean … not every supernatural thing is evil …"

Dean watched his brother in silence and considered his words for a moment. "I don't see where you're headed with this."

"Destiny."

"Oh crap!" Dean laughed suddenly, "I'm not so doped up that I don't know that shit when I hear it."

Sam nodded slowly, "I know you don't believe in it but … well, I'm starting to …"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Sam sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"You let me know how that works out for you." Dean muttered and looked away from Sam.

Sam sighed and nodded slowly, "I just think it's more than simple coincidence … meeting Mina and … and everything … " He watched his brother look back towards him and gave a small shrug.

Dean was quiet as he considered Sam's words for a moment and then frowned. "What happened to your neck?"

Sam reached up to touch the dressing inside his collar and forced a smile onto his lips. "A piece of glass. It's nothing."

Dean looked at the bloodstains on Sam's shirt and sighed loudly. "Dude … you look like crap."

"Thanks!" Sam laughed suddenly, "Taken a look at yourself lately, bro'?" He watched Dean smiling and then slowly got to his feet. "I'd best go tell the others that sleeping beauty is finally back with us."

"Hey," Dean grabbed Sam's arm as he moved away and watched his brother turn back to him. "I … shit!" He grinned suddenly, "I'm so bad at this!" His smile faded and he looked up at Sam in uncertainty.

Sam smiled and patted his brother's hand gently. "Good job I'm psychic, then." He offered merrily and swallowed back tears. "I know how you feel, Dean."

Dean nodded and released his grip on Sam's arm.

Sam took a deep breath and headed towards the door. Turning back as he stepped into the corridor, he gave a brief wave. "And, you're welcome!"

* * *

Waiting beside the open door to his room, Mina watched Dean sleeping peacefully and smiled in relief. Not having the heart to disturb him, she remained there for a while and leaned against the door frame.

Mina nodded a greeting to the nurse that stepped past her and hurried in to check on Dean. She watched as the nurse took readings from the monitors and ensured his various lines and and tubes were still in position. The nurse then carefully lifted the bottom corner of the sheet that covered him and peered beneath. Mina frowned as she saw his heavily bandaged left leg and was then aware of the nurse glancing at her.

"He'll be fine." The young woman offered quietly. "Don't worry."

Mina smiled and nodded gratefully. She then saw Dean stirring and held her breath as he opened his eyes and looked across at the nurse, his gaze then resting on Mina.

"Hi." Dean smiled.

Mina watched the nurse finish her chores and then stepped into the room.

"How long have you been here?" Dean asked drowsily, watching Mina as she walked towards him.

"A while." Mina shrugged, "I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm glad you did," Dean countered, holding his hand out towards her, "It's good to see that you're okay."

"I don't know about that." Mina laughed gently and took his hand. She sat down in the chair beside his bed and slid it close to him. "How you feeling?"

"Weird." Dean answered, "Like my head is full of cotton candy." He nodded to the pumps on the other side of the bed. "I think I've got a drug problem."

Mina laughed and looked across at the various pumps. Her eyes then rested on the dark red bag that hung above the machines and she could feel adrenaline building as she watched the blood dripping steadily.

"You okay?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Mina jumped slightly and looked back at Dean. She forced a smile to her lips and began to dismiss his concern.

"Hey …" Dean shook his head slowly, "Don't …" He watched her smile fall from her face and sighed heavily. "Tell me what's wrong …"

"I'm - " Mina pulled her hand free and stood quickly. Covering her mouth, she swallowed back tears and turned away from him. Stepping close to the window, she felt the midday sun on her face and was aware of a slight burning sensation on her skin. Stepping out of the light, she hung her head and closed her eyes.

"It's happening …" Dean surmised quietly, "Isn't it."

Mina nodded and turned back to see the worry and sadness in his face. "Yeah."

Dean took a moment to absorb this information and then took a deep breath. "Crap …" He sighed loudly.

"Definitely." Mina agreed quietly and walked slowly back across to him. "Dean, I - "

"No." Dean reached out and took hold of her hand. "Don't say it."

Mina blinked away tears and squeezed his fingers. "I'm too much of a risk …" She continued slowly, "You and Sam - " Mina closed her eyes and winced at the memory, "You have such an important role and … I just can't - "

"Please, Mina." Dean shook his head, "There must be a way …"

"To what? Stop me killing you?"

"Don't."

Mina gave a small chuckle and stepped closer to him. "You don't know what it's like." She explained quietly, "It's such a powerful feeling and … when I'm close to you … or even if I'm not … I can smell you and - " She laughed suddenly and shook her head slowly. "And it drives me crazy!"

"Well, who can blame you?" Dean suddenly grinned.

Mina groaned and shot him an exasperated frown. "I knew you'd like that." Her smile returned and she rolled her eyes. "You're so predictable!"

"I thought that's what women want?" Dean chuckled, "Safe and reliable."

"Perhaps."

Dean regarded her in silence and his smile dissolved. "I don't want you to leave."

"I have to." Mina argued softly, fighting back tears.

Closing his eyes and biting his lip to stop it trembling, Dean coughed on a sob. "I can't believe this is happening …"

"I know …" Mina leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead. She then gently kissed his mouth and leaned her face against his for a moment. "I love you."

Dean groaned and reached his arms up to pull her against him. He buried his face into her neck and held his breath as she cried softly. Sensing her pulling away, he held on tightly for a second longer and then slowly released his hold. "Take care of yourself, Mina."

Mina nodded and forced a brave smile. "You know. My name isn't really 'Mina'." She watched him frown in interest and then shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's my nickname. It means 'first daughter' in my ancestor's language. My real name is _Nonoma'e Ka'eskone._"

Dean smiled thinly, "Sounds like a Star Wars character."

Mina laughed in delight and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess it does!"

"What does it mean?"

"Thunder Child." Mina replied, her smile growing, "_Shincheii_ gave us our names when we were born and apparently I arrived in the middle of a storm."

Dean nodded slowly, "Funny. There was a storm when we first met …"

"True." Mina agreed in interest.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Mina paused for a moment and then leaned back down to place another kiss on his mouth. She rested her cheek beside his and sighed softly. "If I find a way to safely be with you then … hell, yeah."

Dean stroked his hand through her hair and cleared his tight throat. "How will I find you?"

"Oh, don't worry," Mina leaned in closer and breathed in the warm scent of his skin. "I'll find you."


	15. Chapter 14

The evening was still and quiet. Above the trees, the setting sun threw out the last few fingers of dark orange that lit up the sparse clouds and made everything glow a warm amber.

Dean gulped down the last few mouthfuls of his beer and dropped the bottle onto the grass. Squinting in the sudden desperate brightness of the waning daylight, he watched the spectacle in quiet awe and felt his throat tighten.

He heard the squeak of the sprung door and the thud as it was gently closed. Listening to the footsteps across dry grass, he counted her approach and kept his gaze on the darkening sky. Hearing the soft unfurling of material, he then watched her step up beside him and throw the blanket over his outstretched legs. Without a word, she then paused for a moment before heading back inside.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped and turned slowly back to look down at him.

Dean closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "I didn't mean it … what I said before ..."

"I know."

Turning to look up at her, he saw her smiling warmly and he gave a small sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jo."

Frowning slightly, Jo wandered back up to stand beside him and folded her arms across her chest. "You moping again?"

Dean gave a brief laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess … something like that …"

"Well, don't." Jo released her arms to place her hands on her hips and moved round to face him. "It won't help anything. And it's boring."

Laughing a little louder, Dean smiled up at her in amusement, "That your idea of a pep talk?"

"Oh, you _want_ one now?"

"No!" Dean raised his hand, shaking his head as he recalled the last speech she had tried to give and the reason he had shouted so angrily.

Jo smiled and crouched down beside the old wooden bench that held his slouched form. Placing her hands on the front edge, she sighed and let her smile fade a little. "Seriously … this is the fourth day that you've sat out here by yourself … are you okay?" She saw the sarcastic retort that sprung into his eyes and groaned softly. "Fine, I know you're not _okay_ but … you will be … right?"

"I hope so." Dean answered honestly.

Nodding in understanding, Jo then stood up straight and held out her hands. "Come on. Come inside and lose some more money."

Dean smiled up at her.

"Or clothes will do fine." Jo shrugged.

"Yeah!" Dean sniggered and threw back the blanket, sliding his right leg from the bench. "You've been dying for any excuse to see my naked butt."

Jo grinned cheekily.

"Cash will do just fine." Dean sighed. Placing his hands under his left thigh, he then guided his plastered leg slowly across the wooden bench and grunted in pain. "No!" He protested as Jo hurried forward and shook his head in determination. "I've got it."

Jo stepped back and sighed as she watched him slowly turn round and lower his heavy leg off of the bench. She saw the effort in his tight face and heard him whimper slightly as his foot touched the ground. He paused to catch his breath and Jo cautiously moved towards him. Grabbing his crutches, she placed one either side of him and held them steady as he pulled himself up onto his good leg.

Grabbing the blanket and his collection of empty bottles, Jo stood close beside him and followed his slow amble back towards the roadhouse. She held the door open for him and fought the urge to help as he stumbled up the few steps.

Holding his breath and biting his bottom lip, Dean held his plastered leg out in front of him and leaned heavily on the crutches under his arms. With a slight groan, he stomped his good foot up over the last step and entered the rear of the roadhouse.

"Hey, there."

Seeing Ellen watching him from behind the bar, Dean nodded and gave a brief flick of one hand in greeting.

"You hungry?" Ellen asked quietly, drying the glass she held and frowning in concern. Seeing Dean shake his head, she sighed and put the glass away. "You know, beer and pain killers is hardly a good - "

"Mom!" Jo cautioned quickly, shaking her head.

Ellen sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she continued with her chores.

Jo hurried past Dean to put down the blanket and place the bottles on the bar. She then pulled out a chair by a nearby table and stood patiently beside it as he moved towards her.

Lowering himself down gently, Dean then slumped the last small distance down onto the chair and gasped as his leg knocked against the table. He closed his eyes and hissed a curse as he hung his head.

Taking the crutches and propping them against a nearby beam, Jo moved round to slide another chair over to him and waited patiently.

"Thanks." Dean nodded and reached down to grab his leg. He gritted his teeth as she bent down to help him and together they carefully lifted his foot up onto the other chair. Feeling the throbbing pain in his ankle easing with elevation, Dean sighed and wiped his arm across his forehead.

"Surely it shouldn't be still causing you this much grief?"

Dean looked up and saw Ellen leaning over the bar and frowning at his plastered leg.

"I dunno, Mom." Jo offered quietly, "Sam did say it was pretty nasty."

"Yeah, but they fixed it." Ellen continued, her frown deepening, "Your wrist didn't bug you as much, did it?"

Jo instinctively glanced at her right arm and shrugged slightly. "I remember it being kinda sore for a while, yeah."

"When you're done discussing this," Dean began gruffly, hearing his tone and sighing a quick apology. "You think I could get a drink?"

"Sure." Ellen moved back from the bar, "A non-alcoholic one, though."

Dean groaned and then caught the warning she shot back at him. Nodding slowly, he sank back against his chair and took a deep breath.

"So." Jo sat down across the table from him and shuffled the deck of cards she had grabbed. "What's it gonna be?"

Dean shrugged and forced a smile to his mouth. "You choose." He saw the amusement in her eyes and chuckled softly. "But you're not getting my clothes off.' Hearing a door slam, he then turned and watched the man that headed towards them.

"Yo!" Ash held up his arms and gave a general greeting to the room. He then saw Dean and smiled happily. "Wo, 'hop-along'! You joining us?"

Dean laughed and shook his head slowly. "Dude, I'm so gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah, yeah," Ash grinned and flopped down on a chair beside him. "You gotta catch me first."

"Oh, don't you worry. I will one day."

"Promises, promises." Ash sighed.

Jo watched the interplay between them and frowned in thought.

"Hey! Jo!" Ash knocked his fist in the top of the table impatiently, "Get with it - it's ten o'clock. Poker-time!"

"You eager to spend some cash tonight, 'mullet-boy'?" Dean inquired merrily.

Ash gasped and spun to face him, stroking his hand over his hair. "Them is fighting words, partner!"

"Bring it on!" Dean laughed.

"Guys!" Jo sighed loudly and smiled at them both in wonder. "When you've finished flirting with each other, maybe we can call it?"

"Flirting?" Dean demanded in mock offense, "Please! Give me some credit!"

"Yeah!" Ash enthused, "I'm way too much man for this boy to handle."

Dean laughed and shook his head in wonder, raising his hand and laughing even louder as Ash slapped his palm in celebration.

"You two are weird." Ellen commented dryly, walking over and placing a bottle of Coke before Dean. She then put a bowl of crisps in the center of the table and slid a plate of sandwiches beside him. Seeing his instant protest, she patted his shoulder and leaned down towards him. "Just a bite or two. Okay?"

Dean watched Jo regarding him in concern and sighed as he nodded in agreement. "Fine."

"Wo!" Ash exclaimed, peering down at the sandwich, "That turkey, Ellen?"

Ellen laughed and turned from the table. "I'll go make some more."

"Thanks, Mom!" Ash waved and sighed happily, turning to Jo. "She's such a nice Mom."

Jo sniggered and grabbed a handful of crisps. "Sure." Catching the warning glance Dean shot at her, she paused and nodded slowly. "Yeah … I know. I should be grateful …" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I would be more often it we weren't so damned similar."

"Oh, don't knock it." Ash muttered through a mouthful of crisps, "I love watching you two go at it. The glaring eyes and the menacing poses." He shuddered in emphasis, his smile growing.

"Shut up, Ash!" Jo groaned.

Dean pulled off a small corner of sandwich and placed it in his mouth. Tasting the first piece of food he had eaten in days, his stomach growled and he chewed slowly. It was good and he swallowed it down, hoping that it settled easily.

"Tasty, huh?" Ash enthused.

"It is, yeah." Dean agreed, picking up half of the sandwich and taking a large bite.

Ash nodded and then gave a happy cheer as he saw Ellen returning with more. "Ooh, look at those cranberry-filled beauties!"

Ellen smiled and set the plate down as she joined them at the table. She glanced at Dean and quietly acknowledged him tucking eagerly into his food.

Dean swigged down a mouthful of Coke and then jumped slightly as his phone began to ring. Pulling it from his pocket, he looked at the caller display and smiled. "Sammy!" He greeted warmly, placing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, bro'. How you doing?"

Aware of his three companions watching in interest, Dean nodded. "Fine. You?"

"I've had better days." Sam sighed.

"Oh?"

"Turns out the mysterious happenings out here were all some stupid high-school prank."

"Hey?"

"Yeah." Sam gave another sigh and then yawned loudly. "Man, I was so mad!" He gave a gentle laugh, "You should have seen me laying into the kids behind it all. I think they actually crapped in their shorts."

Dean laughed at the image and then frowned slightly. "So. You heading back?"

"I'm only an hour or so from Sarah's so - "

"Enough said." Dean smiled, "You just take care of that car, okay?"

"Dude!" Sam chuckled, "She's fine! In fact, she's never had it so good. I think she prefers the younger touch."

"Yeah, yeah. Dream on, bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean smiled and closed his eyes. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Maybe." Sam offered merrily, "If I can tear myself away."

"Lucky bastard. Have one for me." Dean offered dryly and ended the call. Placing the phone back into his jeans pocket, he looked up at the intrigued faces around him and gave a small shrug. "So. We playing cards, or what?"

* * *

Laying back against the pillows and feeling his body trembling in contentment, Sam closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Aware of her rolling towards him, he held out his arm and murmured happily as she snuggled up against his shoulder.

"I needed that." Sarah offered quietly, kissing his chest and stroking her fingers up his firm abdomen.

"Yeah." Sam agreed quietly and took a deep breath.

"So," Sarah smiled and lifted her head up to look at his face in the semi-darkness. "I really am your fuck-buddy, huh? The one you seek out when you need to release some tension?"

Sam opened his eyes and turned his head to see her grinning at him. "If that's how you want to put it." He agreed in amusement.

Sarah nodded and propped herself up on her elbow. Leaning against him, she craned her neck to kiss his lips and laughed softly. "Sounds far more fun that way." She muttered against his mouth.

"True." Sam reached up to place his hand on her cheek and stroked his fingers back through her damp hair. "But …" His face became sincere and he cleared his throat, "As long as you know it's more than that …"

"Of course." Sarah agreed quickly, "It's just …" She shrugged slightly and her smile faltered a little, "It's easier that way …"

"I know," Sam rested his hand on her cheek and stroked his thumb over her skin. "God … you've no idea how much I'd love to just stay here forever …"

"Oh, I think I do." Sarah countered quietly, lowering her head to kiss his chest. She then lay her head down and listened to the steady thumping beside her ear. "But you can't."

"No." Sam stroked his hand back and forth across her shoulders and frowned up at the ceiling.

"Still." Sarah lifted herself up and swung her leg over his hips to sit astride him. Leaning down, she kissed his neck and traced her lips along his collar bone. Feeling him respond to her touch, she smiled and sat back upright. "The more danger you face … the more comforting you'll require."

Sam smiled and nodded quietly.

"And the longer the time between your visits …" She stroked her hands down his abdomen and watched the muscles tighten under his skin. "The more you'll need it."

"True." Sam acknowledged, his smile growing. He reached up and placed his hands on her waist, stroking up her sides as she leaned back down and kissed his mouth.

Sarah gasped as his fingers brushed against her breasts and she laughed softly, sitting back from him and grabbing his wrists. "Not yet …" She smiled down at him and placed his arms down by his side. Leaning her body against his and moving against him, she then back away and kissed down his chest.

Sam closed his eyes and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as he felt her tongue licking his skin and her hair stroked down his body as she moved further down the bed. He tensed in anticipation and held his breath as her breath washed over his thighs. And then pain filled his head and he grabbed her to push her away from him as he sat quickly upright.

"Ow!" Sarah winced as his fingers sunk into her shoulders and she was shoved clear. She fell back onto the bed and watched in horror as he swung his feet round to the floor and doubled over.

"Shit!" Sam hissed, holding his head in his hands and feeling the pain in his head worsening. And then the accident played out in randomly edited chunks, white flashes stinging his eyes as the scene unfolded piece by piece.

He could hear the warning bells of the crossing sign, see the train approaching at speed, feel the idle rumble of the stationary car. And then the engine roared suddenly. The woman checked the brakes, pulled on the drive shaft and gasped as the car moved forwards. Panic gripping her, she switched off the ignition but still the car rolled towards the crossing and picked up speed to break through the wooden barrier and suddenly stop on the centre of the tracks.

"No!" Sam choked, desperately trying not to watch the images that were forced into his mind.

Sarah looked on in confusion and fear, unsure what was happening. She then saw the muscles across his back tensing as he groaned in pain and she scrambled over to him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she lay against his back and closed her eyes. "It's okay, Sam … I'm here …"

"I - " Sam grunted softly and grabbed her hands tightly, "I know."

Sarah could feel tears stinging her eyes as he shuddered and she heard heard the sob that caught in his throat. Squeezing him a little tighter, she then felt him slowly relax and she sighed in relief.

"Man …" Sam leaned back into her arms and rested his head against her shoulder. "Crappy timing …"

Sarah smiled thinly and leaned her head down to kiss his neck. "So … that's what your premonitions are like, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam husked, "Fun, aren't they?"

"No."

Hearing the emotion in her voice, Sam reached behind him and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, babe."

"It's not your fault!" Sarah urged.

"No …" Sam sat upright and slid free of her embrace. He stood and collected his crumpled jeans from the floor. Grabbing his phone, he sat back down on the bed and sighed heavily.

Sarah moved round to sit beside him on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist as he waited for the call to answer.

* * *

Stumbling in the darkness, Jo stepped carefully into the room and hissed in pain as she caught her thigh on the cabinet inside the door. Rubbing at the throbbing bruise, she fumbled for the light switch and winced as pale yellow light suddenly filled the room.

Blinking as she adjusted to the brightness, she shielded her eyes and hurried across the room. "Dean!" Watching as he remained on his side and seemed oblivious to her presence or the noise that filled the room, she leaned down to grab his shoulder and give him a rough nudge. "Hey!"

Dean groaned and rolled onto his back, peering up at her in confusion.

Jo sighed in annoyance as she picked up his cell phone and held it in front of his face.

Dean frowned and took the phone from her, sinking back against the pillows as he answered the call. "Sam? What the hell - ?"

Jo watched in concern as he listened to his brother and sighed heavily. She then saw the damp patch on the centre of his t-shirt and noticed the sweat that glistened on his face.

"Okay." Dean responded after a moment, "Yeah … I'll wake Ash."

Jo smiled suddenly and shook her head, wondering if Dean knew the true danger of what he was suggesting.

"Yeah. Okay, Sammy. I'll call you back when I know more." Dean ended the call and dropped his phone beside him on the bed. He then rested his arm over his eyes and groaned gently.

"What's up?"

As if suddenly remembering Jo was there, Dean jumped slightly and lowered his arm to look up at her. "Sam thinks someone is about to be killed."

"What?" Jo gasped and hurried closer to him. "Where? When?"

"That's why I need to speak to Ash." Dean nodded and propped himself up on his elbows. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back, he yawned wearily and then pushed himself up to sitting. His head span groggily and he frowned as he turned to slide his uninjured leg out from under the blankets.

"You don't look so good." Jo offered quietly, seeing the dark shadows under his eyes and the pallor of his skin beneath the week's worth of stubble.

Dean shrugged and threw the blankets clear of his plastered leg. He moved his leg across the narrow mattress and suddenly sank his body forward with a soft whimper. Cursing under his breath, he flopped back down onto the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey …" Jo perched on the small edge of mattress beside him and placed her hand on his arm. She frowned as she felt the warmth of his skin and she reached over him to touch his forehead between his fingers. "God, you're burning up!"

Dean slid his hands from his face and frowned as he felt the moisture on his fingers.

"I'd better get my Mom - "

"No." Dean grabbed her arm as she moved away and shook his head urgently, "We have to find where this murder - "

"Fuck that!" Jo grated angrily, "You need a doctor!" She shrugged free of his grip and hurried from the room.

Dean placed his arm over his eyes and groaned in dismay as he heard the commotion that soon erupted from the main house. He listened as Ellen ran up the stairs and looked up to see her hurry into the guest bedroom.

"Shit!" Ellen sighed as she stepped closer and shook her head slowly. She sat down beside him and reached over to place her hand on his forehead."How long?"

"I'll be fi - " Dean started to argue and then saw the disappointment as she frowned at him. He closed his eyes and sighed wearily. "Yesterday morning."

"God, Dean!" Ellen groaned, "Why didn't you say - ?" She laughed suddenly and looked down at the phone handset in her hands. "Wait … I forget … you're just like him."

Dean looked up at her and his throat tightened as he saw the sadness in her face. He watched her hang her head and comb her hair back impatiently as she made the call and waited for an answer. She then sighed in relief and explained Dean's condition.

"Thank you." Ellen concluded and ended the call. Turning to Dean, she smiled thinly and gave a small nod. "Martin's a good friend." She offered quietly,

Dean suddenly frowned and placed his hand on Ellen's arm. "Listen, Sam just called. I need to wake Ash."

Ellen laughed and stood slowly. "You mean you need me to risk disturbing the beast." She nodded and wandered from the room.

* * *

Sam packed the last of his belongings into his tattered old hold-all and looked up as Sarah wandered back into the bedroom. He smiled gratefully and took the coffee she held out to him.

Sarah sat down on the rumpled bed covers and sipped at her drink. She looked up as Sam's phone rang and watched him answer it quickly.

"Hey, Dean." Sam frowned suddenly and sank down on the edge of the bed. "What? Jo? Where's Dean?"

Watching the horror that filled Sam's face, Sarah quickly put her mug on the bedside table and moved closer to him.

"Yeah …" Sam leaned against Sarah and sighed heavily. "I understand. Thanks, Jo. What did Ash say about the information I sent him?" He listened for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Right." He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Tell your Mom. See if anyone else is nearby."

Jo looked up at Sam's pale face and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He ended the call and stared at his phone for a long moment. Closing his eyes, Sam then rested his head on Sarah's shoulder and let the tears fall.


	16. Chapter 15

In the gentler light from the bedside lamp, she watched him wincing as he dreamed and saw his lips murmuring. Frowning in concern, Jo sank the wet cloth back into the bowl on the locker and refreshed the water. Placing the flannel back over his forehead, she heard him groan slightly and then watched as he opened his eyes for a brief moment.

"Cold …"

"Yeah," Jo smiled, "That's sort of the whole idea."

Dean shuddered, clutching his arms over his bare chest. "Cold!"

"No, actually you're way too hot." Jo countered gently, "109 when I last checked."

Turning his head towards her, Dean blinked open his heavy eyelids and tried to focus on her face.

Remembering the very different Dean of a few hours ago, she sighed in relief as she watched him drift in and out of sleep. She had known his angry words were spoken in the confusion of his high fever but that had not made it any less upsetting. She took a deep breath and smiled down at him. "Martin said you'll be fine." Jo shrugged, "Even though you nearly boiled your internal organs."

"What … ?" Dean husked.

"Nothing," Jo smiled and touched the cloth on his head to check it was still cool.

Dean closed his eyes and rolled his head back to rest against the pillows. He then felt the stinging in the back of his hand and lifted his arm to peer at the thin tube that sank under his skin.

"Antibiotics." Jo explained quietly, "A whole truck-load." She watched him nod and relax back with a sigh. "Your leg is a bit of a mess." Jo offered warily.

Dean lifted his head and looked down at his left leg. Free of the plaster and propped up high on cushions, the whole of his leg below the knee was bruised and swollen, the wounds from the surgery an angry red. He grimaced in revulsion and flopped back onto the bed with a groan.

"It'll be okay." Jo assured quietly and watched him turn to face her. "Martin's a good doctor."

Watching her weary face for a second, Dean could recall vague memories of the plaster being removed and the agony of the doctor examining his leg. And then he remembered Jo gently reassuring him and holding his head in her lap.

"Who's Mina?"

Dean saw the intrigue that Jo tried to conceal her sadness with and his heart thudded against his chest. He knew how Jo felt about him, anyone who watched her for more than a second would see the way she looked at him. Once he had felt a flicker of something in return but it had been amid the pain and sorrow of losing his father and - despite his usual tactics - taking advantage of her sympathy had seemed very wrong.

"I'm sorry." Jo sighed as she saw the sorrow on his face, "It's none of my business." She took the warm flannel from his head and dipped it into the iced water. Wringing out the cloth, she placed it back over his forehead and held her breath as Dean reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you."

Jo shrugged and smiled quickly, "Sure."

Dean watched her look away from him, seeing she was suddenly shifting in discomfort and he let go of her hand. He saw the brief sadness that filled her face as she turned from him and combed her fingers through her hair, flicking it back from her shoulders.

"I'll go get some fresh water." Jo husked and stood quickly.

Dean watched her leave and listened to the hushed, worried voices from beyond the open door. He then saw a tall, grey-haired man step into the doorway and he frowned in interest. "Martin?"

"Hello there." The man nodded and stepped further into the room. "You're awake, huh?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, only a few hours." Martin shrugged and strode up to the bed. "But it seems to have helped some." He peered down at Dean's face and reached out to touch his hand against Dean's forehead.

Dean watched the doctor frowning in thought as he grasped Dean's wrist and counted his pulse against his watch.

"Good." Martin smiled and then glanced at Dean's leg. "This can happen sometimes with a nasty break like yours." He shrugged, "That's why you should have stayed in the hospital." Martin watched the dismay fill Dean's face and smiled warmly. "But I'm sure you don't need me lecturing you. You've already got Ellen on your back."

Dean saw the doctor grin cheekily and he gave a short laugh. "Great."

"Yeah," Martin chuckled, "If ever there was a good reason to get well soon." He shook his head and smiled down at Dean. "I don't know what's worse: being her enemy or being someone she really cares about."

Dean felt his throat tighten and smiled a reply.

"Anyway." Martin sighed, "I've shown Jo how to start a new bottle of antibiotic in a few hours time." He checked his watch and took a deep breath. "I'll come by around lunchtime and check on you."

"Thanks."

"Oh, no problem." Martin smiled, "Just glad to help. Lord knows how much folk like you do to protect the rest of us."

Dean felt sudden tears and returned the smile, watching in silence as Martin waved and wandered from the room. He heard the doctor talking quietly to someone outside the door and then recognized Jo's voice. Wiping his eyes, he smiled in greeting as she stepped into the room.

Jo nodded briefly and set the fresh bowl of iced water on the cabinet beside the bed.

"So." Dean regarded her in amusement. "You finally got me undressed, huh?"

"Oh no," Jo grinned suddenly, "That was my Mom." She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and chuckled merrily. "Nice shorts, by the way."

"Yeah?" Dean peered down and lifted the waistband of the white pants with a slight murmur of surprise. "Actually, I think they might be Sam's."

Jo laughed and shook her head. Refreshing the flannel, she handed it back to him and grinned happily. "I'd rather take your money than your Calvin Klein's, anyway."

"Hmm." Dean frowned, wiping his face with the cold cloth. "I'm sure you cheat."

"Oh?" Jo demanded.

Dean smiled up at her and shrugged slightly, "Well, it's that or you're better than me."

"Oh, right. And there's no way - " Jo stopped suddenly and turned towards the door as she heard shouting coming from downstairs. She then smiled as she recognized one of the voices and looked back at Dean. "Sounds like Sam's back."

Dean nodded and listened in concern as he heard his brother charging noisily up the stairs.

"Dean?" Sam burst through the door, flushed and breathless, his brother's pallid face only increasing the panic in his eyes.

"Wo!" Dean urged with a smile, "It's okay, Sammy. I'm alright."

"God - !" Sam dragged his hands through his hair and breathed a sigh of relief. "Dude! I was so scared that - "

"Hey!" Dean leaned up on his elbows and frowned up at his brother. "You haven't just broken every speed limit in _my_ car?"

Jo rolled her eyes in disbelief and glared an exasperated warning at Dean.

"No!" Sam replied quickly, walking towards them and then smiling sheepishly. "Well, there was this cop that I had to lose back in - "

"What?" Dean gasped.

"Dude! I'm joking!" Sam laughed and sat down on the chair at the foot of the bed. "I was careful, okay? And it made it feel like forever, man …"

"Yeah, sorry Sam," Jo offered, "I tried to call to let you know it wasn't as bad as we thought but you had no signal."

Sam nodded and raised his hand in reassurance. "It's okay." He smiled, the smile becoming a wide grin as he turned back to his brother. "I was probably moving too fast for a signal to catch me."

"Not funny." Dean groaned.

"So." Sam looked at Dean's injured leg and grimaced in disgust. "Is it gonna fall off, or what?"

"If it does, at least I'll have something good to slap you with." Dean retorted merrily.

"Gross!" Jo complained and stood from the bed. "Can I get you anything, Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "I'm good, thanks." He watched her leave and then looked over at his brother. "So … told you it was too early to leave the hos - "

"Yeah, yeah." Dean groaned, holding up his hand, "Dude, I've had enough of a hiding already."

"Really?" Sam smiled at the image and saw his brother glare a friendly warning at him. "What happened, then?" He asked, peering over at his brother's elevated leg.

"Infection, apparently."

"Eww." Sam frowned and then shuddered, looking away from the puffy red skin in revulsion. He then sighed and hung his head. "Man … I was so worried …"

"Yeah … sorry …" Dean shrugged, "How's Sarah?" He saw the instant smile that filled his brother's face and laughed gently. "That's my boy!"

Sam could feel his cheeks reddening and cleared his throat. "Anyway … we heard anything more back about my vision?"

Dean frowned in thought and gave a small shrug. "Last I heard, Ash was still looking but … he smiled wryly, "That was before all the fun of a fever …" Seeing his brother troubled at the thought, he sighed gently. "I'm okay, Sam."

"Yeah," Sam nodded slowly, his eyes betraying his concern, "I know …" He seemed about to say something more but then forced a quick smile and got to his feet. "Ellen was still up a moment ago … I'll go see what she's heard."

"Sure." Dean nodded and watched quietly as Sam headed from the room.

"Dean …?" Pausing at the door, Sam slowly turned back and seemed to find it hard to find the right words.

Dean saw the sorrow that suddenly filled Sam's face and his heart sank.

"You do this to me one more time … scare me like this … " Sam offered quietly, his voice tight as he smiled briefly. "I'll kill you myself."

Dean smiled. "Love you too, little brother."

* * *

_**Canestota, South Dakota**_

The aging jeep whined as it pulled to a stop and shuddered as the engine was switched off. Frowning in thought, the driver peered out at the small town and raised his eyebrows in wonder. It was exactly as it had been described, right down to the flaking paint on the wooden fences beside the railroad crossing and the scaffolding on the tall spire of the church on the edge of the town.

It was early morning as Carlos picked up the notes from the passenger seat and leaned back against his seat to read through them. Again amazed by the level of detail, he frowned as he scanned down his rough handwriting.

Ash had managed to deduce from the number on the side plate of the train Sam had seen and the direction of travel that the accident would occur around 09:15 - or, at least, that was when the Amtrak service to Casper was due to pass through Canestota. Taking a deep breath, he then read through the information Sam had given regarding the woman he had seen killed and Carlos frowned in thought.

Sam could tell from what he had seen from inside the car that it was a silver Ford and it was new; the driver had been unsure as to where switches and controls were situated in her panic to stop it moving. Ash had looked up the recent registrations of all new purchases in the area and had found five vehicles that seemed to match. Looking at the list of names and addresses, Carlos sighed and started up his old jeep again.

The town was starting to come to life as Carlos idled through the new housing estate on the south side. Figuring a new house went with a new car, he had decided to check out the two women that had recently moved in and also bought new Ford. The first had seemed hopeful and Carlos had thought luck was on his side but Sam had clearly described a rosary hanging from the rear-view mirror and a small blue teddy bear sitting on the dashboard. Seeing nothing even similar inside the new sedan, he had moved on to the second possibility.

Bringing his jeep to a halt at the side of the street, he watched the business-like woman who hurried from the large house and jogged down the drive. Seeing her climb quickly into the car, he watched her reverse towards him and then groaned in dismay as he also saw the lack of ornaments in her car.

Lady number three lived on the north side of the centre of town. Here the older, colonial style houses along the long straight Main Street were stacked neatly in their almost identical, symmetrical plots. Peering out at the house numbers, he counted aloud and guessed where 284 was situated. Pulling over against the curb, he looked across the road through the growing flow of traffic and could see the silver sedan parked up beside the house.

Pulling a pair of binoculars from the glove box and hoping no one saw him and became suspicious, he took a closer look at the car. His heart leapt as he saw the rosary and the pink bunny that smiled back at him from inside the car. Smiling merrily, he grabbed his phone and hurriedly dialed the number.

"Sam!" Carlos greeted quickly, "I found her!" He looked down at the list of names and nodded as he heard Sam's enthusiastic response. "Julia Beaumont." He offered, frowning as Sam asked for more detail. "Uh … DMV records say she's 23 ... Ash said the house is registered to a Mr & Mrs Gerald Beaumont - maybe her folks ..."

Carlos looked over at the house and saw movement behind the net curtains of the large lounge windows. "And it looks like she's up and about. What shall I do?" He listened to the reply and nodded slowly. "Okay, sure. I'll stick with her. See you soon."

Ending the call, Carlos shifted his position in the driver's seat and flicked on the radio, ready to sit and wait. He then saw something moving at the side of the house and frowned in concern. The dark figure was moving stealthily along the gap between the corner edge of the property and the large garage at the top of the drive. Carlos could feel adrenaline building as he watched the suspicious and careful advance of the hooded person and he quickly decided he ought to investigate.

Whoever it was, they were cautious and waited at the corner of the garage, hidden from the house. Carlos crept along behind the figure and held his breath as he neared the apparent threat. Pausing for a second to decide whether to announce his presence or simply use surprise to grab the person, Carlos then gasped as the figure spun at him.

"You?" Carlos hissed, instantly defending himself as the woman launched at him. Deflecting the first of her blows, he swung his fist and felt his knuckles slam into her head but she quickly recovered and jabbed at his face and side.

Edging back from her, Carlos stumbled and slammed back against the wall and threw out his arms to steady himself. Tensing in anticipation of her next move, he grunted in pain as she punched him hard in the abdomen and he doubled over.

Grabbing his hair and forcing him back upright, she moved in close and pressed her arm across his throat.

Seeing stars and unable to catch his breath, Carlos struggled and grabbed at her arm. He then saw her smile and watched in horror as a second set of sharp teeth descended and she opened her mouth as she moved closer.

Closing his eyes and cringing away from her, Carlos whimpered in fear. And then suddenly she released her grip and stepped back from him. He looked up to see her flushed face return to normal and she frowned as she regarded him in interest. Unsure what she was waiting for, Carlos remained slumped against the wall and rubbed at his bruised neck.

"What are you doing here?" Mina asked in a whisper.

Carlos cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "I could ask the same of you."

Mina nodded and straightened her hooded jacket, sighing loudly. "I'm not sure." She replied honestly. "I just had to come here." She nodded towards the house beside them and shrugged her shoulders. "There's something about this family."

"Not you, as well." Carlos smiled warily, "I'm here 'cos psychic Sam saw the young daughter die."

"He did?" Mina urged, looking around in surprise. "Is he here?"

"He's on his way." Carlos affirmed, "Quite a nice little reunion, huh?"

Mina seemed unconvinced and stepped away from him to peer round at the house. "Something is going to happen here. Something bad." She muttered quietly, "I can sense something - ..."

"What?"

"I'm not sure." Mina sighed and turned back to see Carlos frowning in intrigue. "What did Sam see?"

Carlos explained the train crash and shrugged slightly, "I guess we're gonna stop her going out in her car today. Sam said he has a plan." He stepped away from the wall and coughed dryly as he continued to rub at his neck. "So … you're really on 'our side', huh?"

Mina smiled slightly, "Seems that way, doesn't it." She then stepped back along the side of the garage and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I guess I'll head back … wait for Sam."

Carlos nodded in agreement and watched her disappear into the bushes that divided the gardens. He then checked his watch and frowned in concern; they had only 45 minutes before the expected time of the accident. Sure of movement behind him and again and thinking Mina had returned, he looked round and could see nothing in the quiet passageway. His frown growing, he headed towards the rear of the garage to creep back out to the road and gasped as something pressed against his back. Spinning round, he was sure he saw a strange dark haze in front of his eyes and then his world went black.

* * *

Pulling out from the junction as the lights changed and crossing the main highway to enter the town, Sam could feel his heart racing as he took in the familiar landmarks of the place he had seen so clearly in his dream. His face was troubled as they drove over the railroad crossing and headed into the centre of the town, following the directions they had been given.

"He really did do a good job with her, didn't he?"

Sam laughed suddenly and turned to see Bobby smiling happily in the passenger seat. "Man, that's the fifth time you've said that!"

Bobby gave a small shrug and leaned forward to stroke his hand along the dashboard. "I just appreciate good workmanship, is all."

"Sure. I'll let Dean know that if he ever decides on a change of career, he should look you up."

Bobby chuckled softly and gave an enthusiastic nod, "There's a lot of money to be made in restoring old classics." He turned to Sam and his smile grew, "That's not a bad idea, you know."

"Great." Sam sighed, "Like my brother's infatuation with this car needs any encouraging." He grinned and shook his head slowly.

Bobby raised his eyebrows in interest and turned round to face Sam more squarely. "And yet it was _you _who insisted she not be scrapped!"

"Yeah …" Sam agreed quietly, his smile faltering slightly. "I know." Guiding the Impala around a steady corner, he then turned onto Main Street and peered out to try and spot Carlos' jeep.

"Now _that_ is a piece of old crap!" Bobby offered merrily, shaking his head in dismay as they pulled up behind the battered jeep.

"Hey!" Sam defended merrily, "Maybe she's just as valuable to Carlos. I mean, she might have a name and everything." He laughed and watched the other hunter climb out and head towards them.

"Morning." Carlos offered wearily.

Sam looked up through the open window at the Latino man's bruised face and frowned in interest. "What happened to you?"

Carlos sighed and opened the rear door to climb in behind Sam. He relaxed into the back seat with a groan and smiled sheepishly. "Got jumped by your favorite 'fang'."

"What?" Sam urged, sliding round to face him. "She's here?"

"Yup."

Sam took a second to absorb this and was then aware of Bobby watching him in intrigue.

"It seems," Carlos continued, "Miss 'I-might-be-an-evil-undead-killer-but-really-I'm-harmless' was 'called' here for some unknown reason." He shrugged and laughed gently, "At least, that's what she told me. And I wasn't about to argue."

"Is she okay?" Sam queried.

Carlos gasped in mock offense and pointed at his face. "I'm fine. Thanks for caring." He laughed softly, "Yeah, she's okay … jeez, I can't believe I got my ass handed to me by a _girl_!" Sighing, he then gave a small shrug, "Granted, a supernaturally powerful girl …"

Bobby looked from Carlos to Sam and shook his head in confusion. "And this vampire is not toast because …?"

"Because she's on our side." Sam answered, a little too quickly, "She's the hunter we met who had the knife."

"The sacred Indian knife?" Bobby gasped. "You mean … she was the Cheyenne warrior … and now she's a vampire?"

"Yeah." Sam agreed, shrugging his shoulders, "It's a long story."

"And one we'll have to save for another time." Carlos suggested, checking his watch, "We need to go stall Julia somehow."

"Agreed." Sam opened the glove box and took out the small box of fake IDs. He had decided it was a good idea to refresh the collection a few weeks back and now frowned as he tried to think which might be the most appropriate alias.

"Already covered." Carlos offered quickly, peering over Sam's shoulder. "There's a planning application for this house filed with the county courts. I phoned her a little while ago and said two surveyors would stop by this morning to assess the proposed work."

"Really?" Sam enthused.

Carlos nodded merrily, "But I can't take the credit. It was Ash's idea."

Sam laughed in delight, "Who'd have thought a seventies rock throwback who goes by the nickname Dr Badass would be such a genius!"

Bobby nodded in agreement and then gave a loud sigh. "And who'd of thought that hunting down evil would become so technical." He smiled wryly at them both, "In my day it was track it, find it, kill it. Now it's texting and web-searches and other such modern nonsense."

"Aw, don't despair." Sam grinned cheekily, patting Bobby's shoulder, "There's still much need for you old-timers in this gig." He dodged the punch that was swiped at him and scrambled from the car.

Sam rang the doorbell and adjusted his tie, glancing at Carlos and sensing an equal anxiety from the man. Deciding it was most odd not to have his brother by his side and feeling his chest ache with the thought, Sam hoped he would be able to generate the same easy ad-lib style with the Latino man.

The door opened and Sam smiled in greeting, his heart sinking as he took in the young blonde woman and the baby she was balancing on her hip. He paused for a second and was relieved to hear Carlos quickly introducing them.

Julia nodded and stepped back to let the men enter the house. "It's really just an idea my dad has been playing with." She began, closing the front door and showing them into the lounge. "There's quite a lot of us living here at the moment and we're tripping over one another."

"You need the extra space." Sam nodded in understanding. "And it's not usually a problem. We just need to take a look at the place and where you'll be building."

"Sure." Julia nodded, moving the small boy to her other hip and smiled as she looked between the two men. "It's my fault really." She looked down at the baby and smoothed his white-blonde fringe back from his face. "But Thomas here wasn't exactly planned."

"He's a cute kid." Sam offered warmly, taking a deep breath before then asking: "How old is he?"

"Six months today." Julia replied, smiling happily down at her son.

Sam closed his eyes and could taste bile in his throat. A confusing collection of thoughts from wishing his brother were there to even regretting coming to the town rushed through his mind and he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up quickly, Sam saw both Julia and Carlos watching him and he quickly forced a smile to his face. "I skipped breakfast." He shrugged.

Julia frowned in concern, "Would you like some coffee or - "

"No. Thanks. I don't want to be any trouble."

"Oh, it's no problem." Julia enthused, "Really. I've just made some." She nodded towards the kitchen and smiled up at him. "Can't have you fainting on the job."

Sam paused.

"You go ahead." Carlos slapped his arm merrily and balanced his briefcase on the arm of one of the sofas. "I'll start the survey."

Glancing into the case, Sam saw the ESP detectors and night vision camera equipment, as well as an array of charms and bottled water. Hiding his smile, he followed Julia into the kitchen.

"Thank you for this, Miss Beaumont." Sam offered, shrugging in slight embarrassment, "It's not usual policy to take breakfast with the first client of the day."

Julia laughed and sat her son into his highchair beside the kitchen table. "Really, it's no trouble."

Sam held his breath as he saw movement at the kitchen window and watched a familiar baseball cap quickly duck under the sill. He saw Julia was facing the other way and let out a quiet sigh of relief, smiling as he imagined having to explain about the strange man with an industrial size salt sack in her garden.

Pouring a cup of coffee and opening a tupperware of muffins, Julia turned back and smiled up at Sam. "How about your colleague?"

"Oh, one of us had better make a start on what we came here to do." Sam laughed gently, "We don't want to take up too much of your morning." He glanced at the clock on the wall and watched the hands click onto the hour. Only fifteen minutes and they knew she would be safe for the moment.

"Speaking of which …" Julia also turned to read the time and sighed loudly. "I completely forgot! I need to take Thomas for his check-up."

Sam's heart slammed into his chest and he gripped his mug tightly in his hands. "Oh?"

"Just a routine appointment." Julia shrugged.

"Ah, that's unfortunate …" Sam began, thinking fast, "Strictly speaking we can't look around the property if no one is home."

"Oh." Julia frowned up at him. "Why?"

"Company policy." Sam replied quickly and gave a small shrug, "For our protection - in case anyone decided to accuse us of stealing something while we were here."

"What?" Julia laughed and shook her head, "God, yeah … that sounds about right. The world's gone crazy, hasn't it? I mean, everyones blaming something on somebody or trying to sue for something …" She sighed and shook her head. "It's no problem. I'll call the doctor and make a new appointment."

Sam could still hear her muttering about silly rules and regulations as she hurried from the kitchen and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was then aware of the baby watching him in interest and he looked down at him. "Close one, Thomas." He offered quietly.

"Dah!" Thomas yelped in reply, holding up a chubby hand towards Sam and baring his toothless gums in a wide smile.

"Oh, man …" Sam stepped closer to the boy and perched on the edge of the kitchen table. "So … is this all about you, little man? Huh?" He watched Thomas chuckle in response and, laughing in amusement, Sam took the boy's small hand in his own and watched Thomas' smile grow. "God … you've got no idea what I'm saying, have you …" His smile faltered and he looked down to his hand and where the child had wrapped his fingers around Sam's thumb. "Or what dangers are out there …" Sam continued quietly, glancing up at the kitchen door.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry."

Startled by the voice, Sam stood quickly and spun to see Carlos standing in the kitchen doorway. "Jeez! Dude, you scared me."

Carlos smiled.

Aware of Thomas whimpering quietly, Sam looked back and saw the boy's face full of fear. Thomas still had tight hold of Sam's thumb and squeezed a little tighter as his round face crumpled and tears welled in his eyes.

"He doesn't need to worry about the things out there." Carlos continued softly.

"Hey …" Sam moved closer to the boy and smoothed his hand across his head. "It's okay buddy." He then glanced up at Carlos and saw a strange look on the hunter's calm face.

Carlos stared at the child for a moment and then turned back to Sam. "I'd be more concerned about the things in here." He smiled and his eyes suddenly glowed a bright yellow.


	17. Chapter 16

Spreading the last of the salt along the bottom of the wall and shaking out the few grains that remained, Bobby folded up the paper sack and breathed a sigh of relief. Removing his cap and wiping his arm across his forehead, he frowned as he looked out along the length of the garden and was sure he saw movement amid the apple trees in the corner.

Pulling his gun from the waist of his jeans and clicking off the safety, he peered amid the trunks and then shook his head slowly. Turning back towards the house, he then yelped in fright as he saw the woman who had seemingly appeared from nowhere. He raised his gun and then paused, studying her calm, dark eyes. And then he saw the large crossbow she held down at her side.

"Mina …?" Bobby guessed, lowering his gun. He watched her nod an affirmative and saw her give a brief smile. "I'm Bobby." He put away his weapon and held out his hand, smiling as she stepped away from the wall and shook his hand.

"Sam is in danger." Mina stated quietly, nodding to the house behind her.

Bobby watched her in interest and slowly took back his hand. "You're really one of them … aren't you?" He saw the confusion in her eyes and smiled a quick apology. "I'm something of a fan." Bobby shrugged and his smile faded, "And I was so sorry to hear about your grandfather."

Mina studied him in uncertainty and then took a step closer.

"He was a good man." Bobby nodded and continued quietly, "I met him once - a long time ago. And it was an honor." He looked into Mina's face and saw the grief that sat beneath her steady gaze. "Tell me … do you still carry the symbol?" Bobby saw sudden fear in her eyes and watched her back away from him warily. He held up his hands and nodded in understanding. "He asked me for the design, Mina. It's a pentagram - a five-pointed star with - "

"This?" Mina offered, tugging her jumper sleeve up over her elbow and showing him the pattern of scarring on the inside of her upper arm.

"Yeah," Bobby sighed in wonder and moved closer to look at the symbol. "He had used every chant and prayer he knew to protect you all and yet still he was worried …" Bobby frowned at the memory and gave a gentle sigh. "He spoke of a great black creature that haunted his dreams. Pure evil, he said it was."

Mina slid her sleeve back down and nodded slowly, fighting back sudden tears. She stepped forward and placed her hand on Bobby's arm. "And it's coming here."

* * *

Sam could hear the baby starting to gently cry and instinctively turned to lift him from the high chair. Cradling Thomas against him, he then looked back and watched Carlos smiling quietly.

"How - ?" Sam's throat was tight and he coughed dryly, feeling the child clutching at him and beginning to calm a little.

"Oh please!" The demon within Carlos sniggered suddenly, "You really thought I would fall for such an obvious trap?"

Sam stared at the possessed hunter in dread and could feel his heart thumping against his chest. Holding Thomas tighter against him, for his sake as much as the child's, he backed away slowly.

"I thought the impression of me was rather good, though." The demon continued merrily, then suddenly becoming calm and his expression unreadable. "You know … it hurt to watch you slaughter my friend so mercilessly."

Swallowing back the bile in his throat, Sam edged slowly away and was aware of the kitchen door just a short way behind him.

"Still." The demon shrugged slightly, "I can repay the favor." He held up his hand beside him and smiled at Sam. "Julia!"

Staggering through the doorway and clutching at her throat, Julia looked at Sam and terror filled her reddening face.

"No!" Sam shouted angrily, aware of Thomas flinching and beginning to whimper again. He shook his head in disbelief as he watched Julia thrown against the kitchen wall by an invisible force. His head spinning with painful memories of watching Jess burning alive and what little he knew of how his mother had died, Sam could feel tears stinging his eyes.

"I wanted you to see this, Sammy." The demon explained icily, its smile widening. "Wanted you to know that there is nothing you can do to prevent your destiny."

"What?" Sam gasped.

"You will understand."

"Understand what?" Sam demanded angrily, "That I'll become something like you? I'd rather _die_!" He spat, clutching Thomas against him as his sudden fury scared the child and made his crying louder.

"That would be a great loss."

Sam groaned and his eyes moved to Julia, watching in horror as she was slowly lifted and began to slide up the wall. "No …" Sam husked, shaking his head slowly. "Please … what do you want from me?"

"Nothing." Came the amused reply. "Yet."

"Thomas!" The tight grip on Julia's throat was suddenly released and she screamed, holding her arms out towards her son. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt my baby!"

The demon laughed suddenly and looked up at her as she began to move from the top of the kitchen wall and out across the ceiling, scratching her fingers into the plaster as she tried to stop herself. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything to little Tommy." He assured evenly, "He's going to be just fine."

Julia stared down at them in horror and sobbed loudly, her tears dropping from her eyes. She then clutched at her abdomen and gave an ear-splitting scream.

"No!" Sam sobbed, holding Thomas tightly. He then made a leap for the door and cried out in protest as he slammed into an invisible barrier. Looking back, he saw the demon watching him in amusement and then noticed the sudden brightening of his yellow eyes. Pain filled Sam's head and his knees buckled. It was all he could do to hold tightly to the baby as he sank to the floor and hung his head, gasping for breath.

And then there was the loud crash of the glass panel in the back door shattering. Feeling sharp splinters of glass tapping against his back, Sam ducked further down and cradled Thomas protectively.

Sam could hear faint shouting beyond the white hot agony that filled his mind and was aware of someone pushing past him. Unable to lift his head due to the pain and barely aware of what was happening around him, Sam held on tightly to the wailing child and prayed that it would all be over.

And suddenly it was. The pain vanished and the silence that hung in the large kitchen was broken only by the continued whimpering of the baby. Suddenly realizing that he might be holding the child a little too tightly, Sam let Thomas lean back a little from him and looked down into his flushed face.

Thomas hiccuped a last few sobs and watched Sam through his tears. Slowly the boy smiled and gave a short, nervous giggle. Sam could not help but smile in response and then lifted his head.

"Sam!" Bobby hurried over to Sam and quickly checked he was unharmed.

Looking around, Sam saw Carlos lying unmoving on the kitchen floor and then his eyes fell on Julia. She was slumped against the kitchen wall, clutching at her bleeding abdomen and sobbing quietly. Sam quickly got to his feet and was grateful for Bobby's support as he staggered dizzily across the kitchen.

"Julia?" Sam urged, kneeling beside her.

Julia's face was tight with pain and she slowly opened her eyes to look at Sam. A thousand questions filled her face and she then began to cry harder as she looked down at her son.

"He's okay." Sam urged quickly, turning Thomas to face her. The boy squealed in delight and held out his arms towards his mother. Sam moved closer and held Thomas out in front of him. He swallowed back tears as he watched Julia lift a bloodstained hand to touch her son's face and then leaned her head against his hands.

Aware of movement in the hall beside the kitchen, Sam then looked up and frowned in confusion.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The woman explained urgently into the phone as she walked into the kitchen. "Please hurry!" She ended the call and crouched down beside Julia. "An ambulance is coming." She assured gently, stroking her hand across Julia's cheek. "Hold on, okay?" Looking up, she then smiled in greeting and nodded slightly. "Hey, Sam."

"Mina?" Sam managed, staring at her in surprise.

"Come on." Bobby stood and grabbed Sam's shoulder, urging him to do the same. "We need to clear this up and get out of here before the cops arrive."

Sam nodded and then paused as he looked down at the baby he still held.

"Here." Mina held out her hands and nodded eagerly. "I'll stay with Julia."

"But - "

"It'll be fine, Sam." She urged, "Go!"

* * *

Rubbing at his temples and groaning wearily, Sam leaned his head back against the soft leather seat. He then opened his eyes and turned to look up at Bobby. "So … tell me again … what happened?"

Bobby kept his focus on the emergency service personnel hurrying back and forth from the house and shrugged his shoulders. "Not a lot, actually." He frowned as he watched the CSI unit arrive and then saw the paramedics wheeling Julia out to the ambulance.

Sam lifted his head and peered through the trees they had parked behind, seeing the neighbors gathering across the street from the house and the police surrounding the property in a makeshift wall of yellow tape.

"Sorry we nearly trapped you in there with that thing." Bobby offered quietly.

Sam recalled the salt barrier and nodded slowly.

"We had to clear a quick gap so it could get out. Damned thing took one look at that black arrow and fled."

"I had no idea …" Sam closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "God … poor Carlos …"

Bobby mumbled in agreement and watched the two police officers that then emerged from the house. He sat forward in interest and saw the woman that followed them out to the patrol car. Un-cuffed and being offered gentle support from the officers, he could see Mina wipe her eyes with a tissue and she nodded as she climbed into the back of the patrol car.

"Looks like they bought it …" Sam ventured quietly.

"It would be hard not to." Bobby shrugged, "They've got a murder weapon, an assailant and a witness. Although, why it killed Carlos …" He shivered as he remembered watching the hunter's neck being snapped. "I've never known that before."

"Who knows what's behind anything that evil bastard does." Sam husked, "Maybe it was revenge because Carlos helped us kill the demon in New York." He shuddered and rubbed his hands over his face. "Man … we so thought it was over with …"

"Mmm." Bobby sympathized quietly.

Looking up at him, Sam saw the sadness in Bobby's face and yawned wearily. "At least you saved Julia."

"We did, didn't we …" Bobby agreed quietly and then turned the ignition, hearing the Impala roar into life. He could not hide his smile as he listened to the engine for a moment and then eased the car into reverse, turning away from the house and heading back out into the town.

Joining the main highway, Bobby settled back against the seat with a contented sigh and pressed his foot on the gas, enjoying the roar of power and the pull of the acceleration. Smiling happily, he then eased back to a slower cruise along the road and glanced at Sam.

"Don't worry." Sam snuggled further down in the seat and closed his eyes. "It'll be our secret."

* * *

_**Four weeks later …**_

Wringing out the shammy and sighing heavily, Sam stood up straight and arched his back. He pressed his hands into his aching muscles and gave a weary groan.

"You missed a bit."

Spinning round and throwing the shammy, Sam watched the wet leather slap across his brother's face and smiled merrily.

Peeling away the damp cloth, Dean eased himself down the steps with his crutches and ambled closer to the gleaming car.

"Well?" Sam urged, taking the shammy back and crouching down to wipe the last of the water from the Impala's front fender.

Dean leaned heavily on his crutches and nodded in approval. "Good job, Sammy." He reached into his pocket and flicked a coin at his brother.

Sam caught the coin and laughed loudly. "A quarter?" He gasped, looking up at Dean in horror. "What the fuck?" He indicated the shining black bodywork and his smile grew.

"A quarter," Dean nodded firmly, "Is your change from the cost of the front bumper."

Sam gaped in open-mouthed shock and threw down the shammy.

"$249.75." Dean shrugged, "Including tax and labor costs."

"Bobby fixed it!" Sam argued, laughing in disbelief.

"And that's what he would have charged." Dean smiled and shrugged as he moved a little closer. "If it wasn't us."

"Oh, right." Sam chuckled and regarded his brother in interest. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah." Dean's smile grew. "But I nearly had you."

"No, you didn't."

"I so did."

"What is this? First grade?" Sam groaned and reached down to pick up the leather cloth from the soggy grass beside the car.

Dean laughed softly and peered inside the car. "She could do with a vacuum, too."

"Up yours."

Watching his brother shake his head in dismay, Dean's smile faltered and he chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "Seriously. Thanks for cleaning her, dude."

"You're welcome." Sam shrugged, "It was me that caked her in mud, after all."

"And got her stuck."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam laughed softly, "And broke the fender off. Dude, I've already apologized a thousand times." He wiped his forehead with the back of his arm and sighed loudly.

Dean nodded quietly and gazed inside the car.

"Hey …" Sam stepped into his brother's view and waved his hand in front of Dean's face. "It's okay, dude. She's all better."

Dean smiled thinly and closed his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam was suddenly serious and placed his hand on Dean's arm. "What is it?"

"I … um …" Dean gave a short laugh and then shook his head, keeping his gaze away from his brother's worried face. He then took a deep breath and forced out what was troubling him. "I don't like you hunting alone."

Nodding slowly, Sam considered this for a moment and then dragged his hand through his hair. "Dean … it was a deer, okay … just a deer. I had to swerve and - "

"Oh god, Sam. I don't mean the car!" Dean husked, his voice tight. "I just - " He looked down and sighed loudly. "I just can't lose you, okay?"

Sam smiled and was about to argue when he then saw Dean's lips trembling and he held back his initial retort.

"That son-of-a-bitch is still out there, Sammy ..." Dean continued, chancing a quick glance up at his brother's face and instantly swallowing back tears.

Sam frowned and watched his brother's shoulders shaking. Stepping closer, he threw his arms around Dean and hugged him against him.

Getting his balance on his crutches, Dean let go one hand and placed it on Sam's back. Resting his head against Sam's shoulder, he forgot his usual reservations and leaned further into the embrace.

Sam could feel his brother sagging against him and adjusted his footing, supporting Dean's weight. Enjoying the closeness, he then tried to remember the last time he had hugged his big brother and was sure it had not been since they were children.

"God, I thought I told you once … no chick-flick moments." Dean offered quietly and began to push back from his brother.

Sam laughed in agreement and helped Dean stand back up straight. He then saw him wince and moved back to open the passenger door of the Impala. Guiding his brother towards the car, he helped him sit down and watched as he stretched out his weary, uninjured leg.

"I'm so tired …"

Sam shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and cleared his throat. "Hence your lack of defense against a manly embrace."

Dean laughed eagerly, "And you ever tell anyone I hugged you and - "

"I know, I know." Sam waved dismissively, "You'll kill me." He saw the pain that crossed Dean's face and winced in regret. He crouched down and placed his hand on the back of his neck, running his fingers under the collar of his shirt and pulling the damp cotton away from his skin.

"What's that?"

Sam looked up and saw the concern on Dean's face. He quickly pulled his hand free and straightened his collar.

"Dude." Dean urged sternly.

"It's nothing." Sam insisted. "Just leave it."

"No way, dude." Dean frowned, "That looks nasty." He leaned forward and pulled Sam's collar aside to take a closer look at the old oval scarring. "Dude, that's a bite!"

"I know." Sam rolled back to sit on the grass and rested his arms on his raised knees.

"What happened?"

Sam paused and studied his hands for a moment. "She was dying, Dean …" He husked, "I had no choice …"

Dean took a second to absorb what his brother was telling him and thought back to what little he knew of the fight with the demon and all that had occurred in the aftermath. It made sense to him now why Mina had been so determined that she had to leave and he closed his eyes.

"I'm okay, Dean …" Sam offered carefully. "So is she, more to the point."

Looking back up at his brother and apparently about to object, Dean saw Sam raise his hand to stop him and watched as Sam shook his head slowly.

"It's in the past, okay …? It doesn't matter." Sam said calmly.

"Fine."

Watching the questions that crossed Dean's face, Sam's smile grew and he nodded slowly. "She looked good last month, bro."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sam relaxed his legs and leaned back on his hands. "I don't know where she'd been or what she'd been doing." He laughed and shook his head, "But I'm glad she was there."

"Didn't you say that she had sensed that something was going to happen." Dean offered, "You don't think she's - "

"Like me?" Sam surmised, raising his eyebrows in interest. "I don't know …" He then sighed and smiled up at his brother. "Man … it would even up the odds, wouldn't it?" He saw Dean scoff at the thought and gave another smile. "Oh, you'll be back out there, man. Just give it time."

"Yeah, I know." Dean agreed and then shrugged off the melancholy that had weighed down his shoulders. "Okay, that's more than enough of this crap."

Sam checked his watch and grinned in surprise.

"Shut up." Dean grinned and held up his hands. "Get me up."

Getting to his feet, Sam decided against making any comment regarding Dean actually asking for help and grabbed his hands to pull him up onto his good leg. "I need a beer." He commented as he watched his brother steady himself and balance on his crutches.

"I'm so there." Dean smiled and followed Sam into the roadhouse.

Ellen switched off the lights behind the bar and placed a fresh bottle of whiskey on the table amid the merry group. She smiled as she watched the four of them laughing happily and waved goodnight before heading from the main saloon.

"No!" Jo held up her hand and shook her head firmly. "No more!"

Ash shrugged and held the open bottle towards Sam, smiling as he watched him hold up his shot-glass. "My man …" Ash grinned and filled the glass. "Dean?" He then inquired.

"Not for me." Dean replied, shaking his head. "I'm with Jo on this one."

Jo lifted her hand towards him and laughed as he slapped her palm.

"Lightweights." Ash sighed and knocked his whiskey shot back in one gulp. He slammed the glass down on the table and smiled happily.

Sam sipped at his drink and grimaced, placing the glass back down quickly. "Or maybe not …" He closed his eyes and slapped his hand against his chest. "Oh god. I think those burritos are gonna make a second appearance."

"Don't!" Dean winced, "Please!"

Sam gave a loud burp and raised his arms in the air in celebration. He then jumped as Jo burped even louder and grinned at him in triumph.

"Dude!" Dean declared in delight, "Where the fuck did that come from?"

Jo laughed and leaned her arms on the table. "Poker, shooting, drinking, you name it … I can best any man who walks through that door!"

"Really …?" Dean grinned and frowned in thought, "I'll get back to you on that one."

Jo gasped eagerly, "Bring it on, 'Long John'!" She sat up straight and nodded confidently, "The last person to challenge me was - " She turned to Ash and sniggered as she saw he had slumped forward, his face on the table. "No way!" Jo giggled, "And he calls _us _lightweights!" Leaning towards him, she nudged his arm and got no response. "Hey! Ash!" Jo slammed her fist on the table and laughed louder as the glasses jumped but Ash remained still.

Dean flinched as Jo slapped the table and saw his brother do the same. He laughed and pressed his hand to his head, "Man, we are so gonna regret this in the morning."

"Yeah …" Sam agreed quietly, frowning as he hung his head and closed his eyes. "Shit …"

"Sam?" Dean carefully lifted his bandaged leg down from the chair beside him and moved closer to his brother, frowning as he heard Sam groan in pain. "Is it - ?"

"Yeah." Sam husked, doubling over and clutching at his head.

Jo's merriment faded instantly and she got to her feet. "What can we do?"

"Nothing!" Sam hissed between his clenched teeth and rested his forehead against the edge of the table. "Except … maybe a bucket."

Jo gasped and hurried behind the bar to grab a plastic overflow tray. She ran back to the table and slid it on the floor in front of him.

"Jeez …" Sam sighed and relaxed slightly. "You'd think a shit-load of alcohol would numb it a little …"

Dean groaned in sympathy and watched Sam slowly sit back upright. "What did you see?"

Sam gave another loud sigh, "We're gonna need some coffee."

"I'm on it!" Jo declared and hurried to the kitchen.

"It was him …" Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure of it."

"What?" Dean stared at his brother in horror and watched as Sam looked back up and nodded slowly. "No." Dean breathed, "Not us. Not this time."

Sam turned to him and paused in uncertainty.

"Someone else can go." Dean urged, "Or leave it completely. I'm not letting him have another pop at you, Sam. No."

"You're right." Sam nodded and suddenly frowned, looking past Dean and peering into the darker corner of the saloon. "But … then again …"

"Hey?"

Sam smiled and relaxed back against his chair. "We do have a powerful weapon that we know can bring that mother-fucker down."

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Hello, Dean."

Startled, Dean spun and his frown fell away as he saw her step from the shadows. He watched her in silence as she continued towards them, feeling his heart racing as he gradually absorbed the fact that she was really there.

Mina walked over to Dean and paused for a moment. She then nodded in greeting and bent down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Watching him close his eyes and lift his head up to her, she pressed her lips against his mouth and moaned slightly. "I missed you …" She whispered against his lips and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah …" Dean agreed under his breath, leaning into her touch.

Mina moved back from him and smiled as he opened his eyes and gazed up at her. "Hey, Sam." She chuckled suddenly and stood up straight.

"Hey." Sam waved in amusement and grinned at his stunned but very pleased older brother.

"It's good to see you again." Mina nodded, placing her hand on Dean's arm and, sensing him lift his hand, trailing her fingers along to grasp his fingers.

Dean watched the pair of them exchange a small nod and laced his fingers through hers, feeling a weight lifting from his shoulders as she stood close to him. "So." He watched her sit down beside him, a smile dancing on his lips as he absorbed the fact that she was really there. Seeing her look down at the slumped form of Ash lying over the edge of the table, he sniggered and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll introduce you when he regains consciousness."

"Okay," Mina agreed in amusement.

"Man, this is a good surprise …" Dean shook his head in wonder and studied her face for a moment. "Where have you been?"

"Around."

Dean grinned and shook his head.

"Well …" Mina glanced quickly at Sam and her smile faltered. "Here and there … but … for the past week I've been at Bobby's."

"What?" Dean gasped, looking to Sam for confirmation.

Sam shrugged and nodded slowly. "Seems Bobby knew Mina's grandfather …" He saw the confusion in his brother's eyes and smiled a quick apology.

"I needed time." Mina explained, giving Dean's hand a gentle squeeze and watching him turn back to her. "There's so much I didn't know … about my family … about me …" She laughed softly and shook her head, "About how to resist the urge to feed …"

Dean frowned and watched her in uncertainty.

"It's okay." Mina urged, giving another gentle laugh and taking his hand in both of hers.

Dean wanted to ask so many questions and his head was spinning. Then he remembered the conversation he had been having with his brother and turned to Sam. "So … this weapon. It's the black arrow, right?"

"Kind of." Sam smiled, looking over at Mina.

Dean followed his brother's gaze and saw Mina frowning in thought. "Technically …" She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a long swig, grimacing as the liquid burned her throat. She then licked her lips, smiling as she looked back over at him and gave a small shrug.

"What?" Dean urged, "I don't get it. What do we have that will kill that son-of-a-bitch?"

Mina glanced at Sam and saw him give a small nod of reassurance. She looked back at Dean and her own smile grew. "Me."


End file.
